Secret Keeper
by QueenBeeDramaQueen
Summary: Layla Archibald is the young twin sister of Nate Archibald. With best friends being Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass her life is pretty much perfect for the most part. That is until the return of Serena van der Woodson. And just like her friends Serena's return will turn Layla's world upside down. How long can her secrets be hidden
1. Season 1 Episode 1

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first FanFiction so please bare with me.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except bits and parts of Layla.

Season 1 Episode 1

_Hey Upper Eastsiders, Gossip Girl here…and I have the biggest news ever. One of my sources, Melanie91, sends us this: Spotted at Grand Central Station, bags in hand. Serena van der Woodsen. Was it only a year ago our It-Girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'? And just as suddenly she is back. Don't believe me? See for your selves: Lucky us Melanie91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo._

Layla Archibald scrunched her nose at the idea. Serena Back. There goes her life. Her brother Nate would be in epic heaven and then there was Blair Waldorf. Sure Layla and Blair weren't Serena and Blair but for a year Layla finally had a female friend and now it was going to blow up in her face.

"So has Nate, started thinking about college?" someone said to her father

"Well, actually I'm a Dartmouth man" Her father The Captain replied, Layla rolled her eyes. That's her father for you pushing Nate that direction

"Dad has always spoken high of Dartmouth, but I would like to check out the west, maybe USC, or UCLA" her brother replied.

"His mother wouldn't have it. Dartmouth is far enough away for her" her father said as Blair walked up

"Excuse me Captain, Nate can I borrow you?" Blair asked.

"Eh, sure. Excuse me for a second." Nate said

Layla looked back down at her phone.

_Wonder what Blair Waldorf thinks? Sure they're BFFs but we always thought Blair's boyfriend Nate had a thing for Serena._

"What about you Layla?" the guest asked causing her to look back up.

"I don't know what I am wearing next week let alone what college" Layla said then looked up at Chuck Bass, Nate and Blair.

"That's our little Layla, were hoping Julliard. She's a triple threat in that area"

"Excuse me" She said and got up and walked into the crowd. She sat on the couch next to Chuck, making Blair's minions mad "So what do you think those two are up too?"

Chuck looked at her then at her phone

"My God you'll never believe what's on Gossip Girl!" Katy one of Blair's minions said.

"Someone saw Serena get off a train at Grand Central" the other one said.

"Good, things were getting a little dull around here." Chuck said getting a smile from Layla. He was right without Serena it was pretty dull but with Serena here she was going to be pushed back into being just Nate's sister. Of no importance what so ever.

"Don't worry Little Archibald, I am pretty sure Blair will still let you be a minion" Katy said.

Layla rolled her eyes. The two minions bounced up and scurried off to find Blair.

"Speak of the Devil" Chuck said pointing at Serena and Blair.

Layla watched the two across the room glancing to Nate every once in a while to see what was going through his head. It was a twin thing. Layla seemed to always know what was going on in that head of his. Same as him with her.

Her phone buzzed again. Wow Serena back in town Gossip Girl was loving it.

_Word is that S bailed on B's party in under 90 seconds and didn't even have one lemon shot. Has our bad girl really gone good? Or is it all just part of the act?_

_Why'd she leave? Why'd she return? Send me the depth. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. The only one. XOXO Gossip Girl _

"Gossip Girl?" Chuck asked.

"Maybe" she replied smiling back.

Everyone always thinks that Nate and Chuck are best friends. They are but Layla's best friend is also Chuck. He always has been and always will be. Layla saw something different in Chuck that no one else ever did.

The next day Layla came across the steps. Blair, and her minions sit looking at what seems to be invitations. A blonde freshman girl stood nearby.

"Morning Ladies" Layla said

"You're late!" Blair said

"Whatever" Layla said then looked to the blonde "Whose the newest member?"

"Hi I'm Jenny" she replied

"Layla"

"I know."

"Not bad work. And here is yours… as promised" Blair said then handed one of the invitations back to Jenny.

"Thanks" jenny said

Serena walked up to them. This should be interesting Layla thought and then sat down. She was always down for a good show

"Hey here you guys are. I looked all over the dining hall for you" Serena said then looked at Jenny "Oh hi I'm Serena"

"I know, um I mean, hi, I'm Jenny"

"So when's the party?"

"Saturday and your kinda not invited. Since until 12 hours ago everyone thought you were at boarding used up all the invites" Blair said

"Um actually…" Jenny started

"You can go now" Blair said shooing the girl away

"On that note I am out too" Layla said getting up

"Where do you think you're going?" Blair asked

"Serena's back, you don't need me. I'll just go back to being Baby A the one no one really pays attention to."

Layla walked away a huge smile on her face. She always loved having the last word especially against Blair. She walked back toward Constance when her phone buzzed.

_Did B think S would go down without a fight? Or can these two hotties work it out? There's nothing 'Gossip Girl' likes more than a good catfight. And this could be a classic._

Later that night Layla walked into the palace hotel to meet Chuck. She walked into the bar area and spotted Serena and Blair sitting at the bar

"I love you, B" Serena said

"I love you too, S" Blair repleid

Layla watched Blair leave then walked inside while watching Serena finish off the rest of Blair's drink

_Spotted: At the Palace Hotel, S and B having a heart to heart._

_Hmm, why so thirsty S? You may have won over B for now but we still think your hiding something._

"Not back long and you're already our starlet." Layla said sitting next to Serena

"Layla Archibald, always in the right place at the wrong time" Serena replied

"It's truly a gift"

"I love this town. I'm going to have to tell my father that he just bought a hotel that is serving to minors." Chuck said then planted a kiss on Layla's cheek.

"If you get a drink, they'll also be serving pigs" Serena rebutted

"I always loved it when you talked dirty" he replied

"Oh I've missed your witty banter" Serena said to Chuck

"Let's catch up take our clothes off and stare at each other"

"While you're doing that I think I'll just sit here" Layla said then flagged down the bartender

"What about I just get a bit to eat. I've been drinking on an empty stomach" Serena said

"I heard you didn't do that anymore" Chuck commented

"I heard that as well" Layla replied grabbing her drink filled mostly with cherries from the bartender

"Special occasion"

"Well, what about a grilled cheese with truffle oil? You do love truffles? Chuck replied

"Enough to know it's not on the menu" Serena said

"But then I'm connected"

"Only because I'm hungry"

"A? you coming" Chuck asked Layla

"No I am going to enjoy my cherries." Layla replied

"Suit yourself" he said and guided Serena away

Layla sat and enjoyed her cherries. She noticed a boy come through the door then recognized him from school.

"Can I help you?" Layla asked

"Hi I'm…" the boy started

"Dan Humphrey" she replied

"Wow, Layla Archibald knows my name"

"We have English together, you're a writer"

"And you're a performer" he responded

"And a people watcher" she said eating another cherry

"That's how you know my name"

"I love knowing everybody, well almost everybody"

"A loner"

"I consider more of a person with lots of friends. Nobody hates me but then again everybody hates me."

Dan looked at her confused. Layla loved doing that to people. She grabbed a cherry and popped it into her mouth. Serena came running out of the kitchen running straight into Dan knocking them both down. Layla chocked on her cherry laughing to herself

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Dan said to Serena

Serena picked up her purse and hurried off. Dan picked up Serena's phone and goes to turn to her only to find Layla the only one in the area

"Well here's your chance Romeo. Return the phone and maybe get the girl" Layla said

"What?" Dan asked

"You're hot for Serena, it's written all over your face"

"How?"

"People watcher. Now if you'll excuse me I need to see a certain Bass about some important business" Layla said grabbing her purse and leaving Dan standing there all by himself and heading to find Chuck.

_And just when B and S had built a bridge…it all had to come crashing down. But dry your eyes" the Kiss on the Lips party is around the corner. And you know who loves Parties_

_Gossip Girl_

The next morning Layla grabbed some shoes after changing into her running clothes. She spotted Chuck still sound asleep on his bed right where she left him. She grabbed a pen and wrote a quick note to him and ran out the door. She arrived at the park just in time to see her dad and Nate finish running.

"Am I Late?" she asked her dad and brother

"Yeah Layla we started early, you would of known that if you stayed at the house. Who did you stay with anyways?"

"I had a late night chat with a kid from school so Chuck let me crash in his pad" Layla replied

Her father gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.

"So things with dad seemed tense" she said watching her father leave and then turned back to her brother

"Blair and I had a fight and Dad wants me to fix it" Nate responded

"Do you want to fix it?"

"I think so, I don't know"

"Then fix it if you do and if you don't then don't. Its all really up to you" Layla said

"Thanks little sis"

"Always here to help, we Archibald twins need to stick together"

Nate leaned in and gave Layla a hug and went on his way. Layla walked back to the hotel. She spotted Dan walking out of the hotel a huge smile on his face

"Hey Romeo" She yelled getting his attention

"Layla hey" Dan replied

"So did you return her phone?"

"Yes I did and I got a date"

"Congratulations, you landed our town starlet. That's like dating Royalty"

"Thanks though"

"No problem"

She watched him walk away and went inside. She headed up to Chuck's suite and walked inside.

"How was your run" Chuck asked adjusting his tie

"I was late so I didn't get the chance to run" She said and walked over to help with his tie.

"So who was the guy in the bar last night" he asked

"Some kid into Serena" Layla said walking into the bathroom grabbing her dress. It was a short black and silver dress. She walked out of the bathroom all dressed with hair up and make up on.

"You always know how to make yourself better than everyone else" Chuck said admiring her

"I will take that as a compliment" she said smiling

"You always do"

Chuck and Layla headed down to the Limo. When Blair, Nate and the minions were in the limo they popped a champagne bottle open and poured it into glasses. The group arrived at the party. Layla stood at the bar with Chuck and the minions. They spot Jenny walk across the room.

"Who's the newbie?" Chuck asked

"Jenny, freshman" Layla replied taking a sip of her champagne

"I love freshman. They're so…"

"Fresh?" Isabel finished

"Anything about her on Gossip Girl"

"No" Layla said"But there might be after she spends the evening with Chuck Bass by her side"

The minions typed on their phones and then a ding appeared on hers

_Looks like Little Jen might end up with a new boy and a ticket to the inner circle. Or will C end up with another victim? I told you I love parties._

Layla watches Chuck take Jenny up to the roof after a while. Then came in Serena and Dan. The crowd broke into whispers, discussing Serena.

"Layla hey have you seen my sister" Dan asked her

"Jenny?" Layla asked putting two and two together

"Yeah"

"I saw her earlier but don't remeber exactly where that was. She might be with Blair." Layla lied.

"Thanks" Dan said

"No Problem"

"Dan" She heard Serena yell. Layla watched them go upstairs. The next she knew they were all coming back down the stairs, Chuck holding his nose. Layla grabbed a rag and ran to him and the group ran outside. Layla gave Chuck the rag as they all watched Serena climb into the cab.

"She better not show her face again" Blair said

"I'm actually hoping she will" Chuck replied.

Layla looked behind her at her brother and walked back to him.

"You okay Nate"

"Yeah Lay, I'm good"

Layla gave him a side hug.


	2. Season 1 Episode 2

Authors Note: If you haven't noticed already I follow the show pretty well

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just Layla

Thanks to my GG Fanatic Kenzie for helping with this project

Season 1 Episode 2

_I bet you're wondering what Gossip Girl is doing up so early. Truth is: I never went to bed. Why waste precious time dreaming when waking life is so much better?  
>Is there really anything better than a lazy Sunday? Reading the paper in bed, sipping coffee, scrambling an egg or two. Yeah, right. We Upper East Siders don't do lazy: Breakfast is brunch and it comes with champagne, a dress code and a hundred of our closest friends... and enemies.<br>Chuck's dad Bart Bass is hosting the annual brunch for his foundation. Everyone is invited. Well, not everyone._

Layla read the post and then set her phone down. She stood in front of the mirror putting on the final touches of her glamourous outfit. She added the last accessory, picked up her phone and headed to the family room. Her Dad was all ready for today's brunch.

"See you at brunch father" She said picking up her handbag and walking out the door. She hailed a taxi and headed to the Palace.

When she arrived to the floor of Chuck suite, which she knew by heart she saw what looked like Chucks last night left overs

"Have a fun night ladies" Layla asked smiling and walked into the suite, coming to maybe either the end, or a start of a conversation

"That kid popped you pretty good huh? Never mess with a guy's sister!" Nate said "Speaking of sisters"

"Morning boys" Layla said giving her brother a hug and then walking over to Chuck where he was working on a hangover remedy.

"If I knew his name I would hunt him down and kill him" Chuck said

"Why because you kill people now?" Layla asked

"Are you going to strangle him with your scarf?" Nate asked throwing the scarf at him. Layla picked it up and put it around her neck

"Don't mock the scarf Nathaniel, it's my signature" Chuck said

"Yeah Nathaniel, don't mock the scarf" Layla laughed and put the scarf down

Chuck looked over and glared at her and then continued on to his hangover remedy

"Death by scarf, not that imitating" Nate said

"He sucker punched me, I told you. Besides its better a broken nose then a broken heart" Chuck replied

"What I didn't even talk to Serena last night"

"I didn't say anything about Serena"

"Ouch" Layla said

"By the way A, You look beautiful as always" Chuck said giving her kiss on the cheek and then picking up his glass heading to the shower.

"So are we trying to upstage Blair again on outfit?" Nate asked his sister

"Oh dear brother, not only do I have her but also Serena, You know the girl you didn't talk to last night" Layla teased

"Did you know she's staying here?"

"Yeah, I'm the one who told Romeo"

"Romeo?" Nate asked

"The guy she is with. His real name is Dan. Dan Humphrey"

"I'm going to go talk to her "Nate said

"Good Luck brother, and tell Chuck I'll see him downstairs" Layla said leaving.

She arrived in the lobby right as Dan walked away from the desk

"Romeo!" she shouted and ran over to him

"Layla hey" Dan replied

"Looking for your Juliet"

"That's just asking for things to go wrong, but yes I am I guess"

"Well I will leave that to you"

"Do you live here as well?" he asked curious

"No, my brother stayed with a friend. I went by to see them"

"Oh, well you look great by the way"

"Thanks Romeo" she smiled

"You'll have to get in line behind that guy" She heard the guy at the desk say. She turned around and saw Lily van der Woodsen and her brother. The Archibald's gave each other a what are you doing here look.

"I had a feeling you'd be back. Dan was it" Lily said

"Humphrey, yes. It's nice to see you again, Misses van der Woodsen. I hope you had a pleasant, eh, 21 hours since I last saw you." Dan replied

"Yes, it's been very pleasant till now, gentlemen. Layla always a pleasure to see you"

"You as well Misses van der Woodsen." Layla said

"Hey" Dan said

"Hey" Nate said

"Well this just got entertaining" Layla said then walked off.

Layla headed back up to Chucks suite. He was standing in front of the mirror.

"Your eye looks better" Layla commented

"Not as good as you" he replied

"Aww Chuck Bass a sweet talker."

He walked over to her and took her hand kissing it gently.

"Too bad your brother is downstairs, we could make these few minutes interesting"

"Too bad" Layla said smiling at him and then felt a buzz from her phone.

_Serena's visit was short and apparently not very sweet but you know what is? Revenge. We hear its best served cold. Who's hungry?_

"But then again that's what makes it so exciting" Chuck said getting Layla's attention once more

"Another time Bass, I look amazing and I won't even let my lust for you get in the way of that"

"You really know how to break a guy's heart"

"What heart" Layla said smiling at him and then turning and walking out the door.

Chuck was right behind her. They got down to the courtyard and spotted Dan and Nate.

"Nathaniel! There you are. What are you doing?" Chuck asked

"Nothing, just waiting for you" answered Nate

Layla tensed a bit wondering when Chuck was going to figure out that it was Dan, Nate was talking to

"Him? What are you doing here?" Chuck asked furious

"Why? What is this you're Hotel?" Dan asked

"Actually it is" Layla said getting attention from all of them.

"Yes and unless you have a reason to be here I have to ask you to wait on the curb with the rest of the trash."

"Trash? Look man, I live in Brooklyn, alright, not the Ozarks... no offense to the Ozarks. But don't you think we're taking this class warfare thing way too far?" Dan said

Chuck pushed Dan and Nate jumped in the middle. Layla grabbed Chuck's arm and pulled him back.

"Chuck stop" Layla said

"Okay man lets go. Go with Lay" Nate said

"You told me stick it up for Serena's reputation... if anyone has a reason to kick his ass it's you." Chuck shouted at Nate

"No one is kicking anyone's ass. Not on my watch "Layla said

"This isn't over" Chuck said

"Chuck stop please. Let's just go" Layla pleaded

"Hey, any time, man. That one black eye looks a little lonely." Dan threatened

Layla grabbed Chucks hand and drug him down the street Nate right behind him.

After getting Chuck calm and ready for the brunch, they were all seated: Blair, Nate, the minions, Chuck and herself in the Palace event room. Blair's jaw dropped at something in the entrance. Layla turned around and spotted Serena with Dan. She grabbed Chuck's hand. He slightly glanced down at it then back up.

"You've got to be kidding me" Blair yelled

"This could be fun" Chuck smirked

A little later into Brunch, Layla stood talking with the minions. She kept a close watch on Chuck. She watched him as he watched Dan.

"Charles" Bart said getting not only Chuck's attention but also Layla's. She walked over and linked her arm through Chucks.

"Father" Chuck said

"Mr. Bass it's always a pleasure" Layla said

"Layla, you look elegant." Bart commented

"Thank you sir"

"I tell her that all the time" Chuck said smiling at her

"Well she is quite the looker, but Layla this is personal matters with my son" Bart said getting serious

"Oh I know, I just wanted to say hello" Layla said then kissed Chuck and ran off. She looked behind her seeing the conversation wasn't going well. But is any conversation good when having it with Bart Bass. She looked up and saw Blair and her father talking. Father always talking Business. She picked up her glass and walked over to the conversation right as Nate took Blair's glass.

"I'll go with you, excuse us a second" she heard her father say

"Layla hey" Nate said knowing their father tried not talking Business in front of her

"Sweetie" her father said

"Nate, father. How's Blair" she asked

"She seems happy" Nate said

"That's my cue" Layla said leaving the conversation pretty sure getting a glare from her brother.

She looked around and spotted Chuck handing Blair a key. She watched Blair walk to Nate and Layla headed toward Chuck.

"Too bad your room is occupied" Layla said getting Chuck's attention

"If I would if know you were interested I wouldn't of given the key to Blair"

"So you still trying to hook those two up"

"Blair wants too"

"Does she know? About Serena and Nate"

"Nate told her the other night. The night you were talking to my new friend Dan

"While you were trying seduce Serena"

Layla felt her phone buzz and quickly glanced at it

_Spotted: N and B, hot and heavy in the halls of The Palace Hotel, only to find S already waiting. Sparks were flying for sure... but will it be a three-way? Or D-day?_

"Always an exciting day on the Upper East Side" Layla said. Chuck pointed up to Blair by Dan and then she was followed by Serena and Nate.

"Explains the blast" Layla said. Chuck watched it for a while and then headed over with Layla on his tail.  
>"That doesn't sound any smarter the second time." Blair said<p>

"Why weren't you talking? Does this have anything to do with why you were waiting for Serena this morning?" Dan asked Nate

"You were what?" Serena asked

"And here I thought you were waiting for me." Chuck said making everyone realize he had entered the conversation

Layla had a feeling she knew where this was going just by looking at her brother's face.

"Oh, exactly what the situation needs: Chuck. No. What is going on here?" Dan said getting frustrated.

"We were just getting to that" Blair said

"Blair, please don't do this" Serena pleaded

"Did you want to tell him?"

"I'll tell him" Chuck said getting a glare from Serena

"You know" Nate and Blair said together.

"I know everything, as does Layla" Chuck said

"Layla knows!" Blair said pissed

"And apparently I know nothing" Dan said

"Look Dan, it was a long time ago and I regret it" Serena said

"Look, Serena, stop trying to pretend you're a good girl. So you slept with best friend's boyfriend. I kind of admire you for it." Chuck said

"Is this true?" Dan asked looking at Serena

"Well, than she ran away and lied about it. I just thought you should know before you fall head over heels for your perfect girl in her perfect world... and then get left all alone with no one but your 'Cabbage Patch Kid'." Blair said

"'Cabbage Patch'?" Nate asked

"Did you talk to my sister?"

"Ah, yes, little Jenny. Do believe she and I have some unfinished business" Chuck said

"You stay away from her" Dan yelled

"Poor devil, so little time so many sluts to fu..."Chuck began to say

Dan pushed Chuck knocking staff over and causing a scene. Layla helped Chuck up.

"It's fine! It's fine! Everyone can stop looking. He's a jerk. But it's my fault and... and I'm leaving." Dan said getting up and wiping off his shirt

"You ok Chuck" Layla said getting a look form Dan

"I'll go with you" Serena said

"Actually I'd prefer if you didn't"

They watched Dan take off. Serena looked upset. Layla ran out after him. She got out to the court yard and stopped him

"Dan wait!" Layla yelled

"What do you want Layla" Dan said irritated

"Maybe to apologize"

"Why, you didn't do anything"

"But they're my friends, Well actually only Chuck is my friend and Nate is my brother and Blair…"

"I get it, you need better friends"

"Maybe in the near future we can be" she asked with a faint smile

"I'll think about it"

"Sounds fair to me"

"Dan! Dan wait! I'm so sorry" Serena yelled then stopped

"Good Luck" Layla said to no one in particular considering both of them needed it and then headed back inside.

"Me, you tonight?" She heard whispered in her ear putting a smile on her face. She could never really turn him down.

Layla sat with her back to the headboard, Chucks head laid on her stomach as they both read Gossip Girl.

_Well, Serena's mystery man is a mystery no longer. His name is... oh, who cares. Now that he and S are over... so are his fifteen minutes.  
>But his sister Jenny was spotted with a new dress... gifted from Blair herself. Everyone knows an Eleanor original is the uniform of B's private army. But will J be a loyal soldier? Or will she side with S's rebel forces?<br>And as for S herself: We hear she left today's brunch with... no friends, no boy and nowhere left to run.  
>It looks like the ultimate insider has become a total outsider. It's your move, Serena. And you know who'll be watching: Gossip Girl. <em>


	3. Season 1 Episode 3

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except Layla

Season 1 Episode 3

_There's plenty of upside to being the spawn of the fabulously wealthy, but the downside, super successful parents expect nothing less from their offspring and when it comes to college that means the Ivy's. It's more than just getting into college, it's setting a course for the rest of your life and for those few who aren't legacies, the pressures are no less. When parents have sacrificed for their children's future, what kid would want to let them down?_

Layla stood in front of the mirror adjusting her uniform. She put all her music pins across her tie and found her jewelry. She looked at each side making sure everything looked perfect.

She arrives at the school and joins Blair, and her minions. She spots the boys across the courtyard and watches Nate stare at Blair. Everything must be good then between the two of them. When they get inside they all slide into one booth. Great assemblys were Layla ultimate favorite. Not. Layla looks back at her brother wondering if he was thinking about that morning.

*Layla ran past her brother and father beating them both, she stops and then her brother stops

"Try not to cut me off next time; you almost knocked me over the side of the bench." Their father said to Nate

"Layla?" Nate

"Don't blame this on me, I'm just faster" Layla said folding her arms over her chest

Their father looked at him with a stern look

"I didn't mean to" Nate said defeated

"If you win fair and square like your sister, nothing would make me prouder." The Captain said

"If feels good to be the good child" Layla smiled at her brother

"Dad, we've talked about me keeping my options open, looking out West."

"Yeah of course but lets get serious here. If someone with your grades wants to get into Dartmouth, you need to appear to be working for it. Take your sister for example. She is working hard for Juliard. Why cant you be like that" their father said

"And I am done with this conversation." Layla said and walked away.*

"At tomorrow night's mixer, Blair Waldorf will announce the charity her community outreach committee will honour this year." The teacher said. Layla looked over at Blair who had a huge smile on her face.

"Have you seen Serena?" Isabel asked

"I wonder where she is." Katy said

"Who cares" Layla said

"Know what I wonder? How we're supposed to hear anything about Yale with all this talk about Serena." Blair complained

"Exactly" Layla whispered

"Why do you care about Ivy week your going to Juilliard" Katy commented

"Shh" Layla said as they all got glares from Blair who seemed to be day dreaming

"So Serena's really not here?" Blair asked

"That's what I said."

"When you weren't supposed to be talking!" Katy said

Layla rolled her eyes.

After the assembly. Layla spotted Dan and ran up to him

"Romeo" she yelled

"Layla"

"How art thou this morning?" she asked

"Don't tell me its over?" they heard Serena ask

"What? You were there; I would say it's pretty over." Dan said

"I meant the assembly" Serena said

"It's over" Layla said

"Alright well good luck" Dan said to her and walked away Layla still by his side

"I take it that it didn't go to well after I left you two together" Layla asked

"No, but now I am just focused on Dartmouth" Dan replied

"Well heres me Layla Archibald to my new friend Dan Humphrey a Good Luck Charm" Layla said giving him a kiss on the cheek and then running off

In gym playing Field Hockey Layla watched Blair and Serena attack each other. Life was indeed interesting with Serena back. After Gym she walked straight into Chuck.

_Hey Upper East Siders. We hear that World War Three just broke out and it's wearing knee socks. Choose your side or run and hide. We have a feeling that this one is to the death._

"if it isn't my favorite Archiblad" Chuck said

"I Just had entertaining class" Layla replied

"You're just having a good day"

"Whatever do you mean" she asked smiling at him

"I saw your little show this morning with Daniel"

"It was a friendly jesture, why is someone jealous"

"Of humphry, no" Chuck said laughing

Layla leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek"

"Good but Blair and Serena attacked each other in gym"

"Interesting" Chuck said walking off

Layla walked out into the court yard running straight into her brother

"So?" she asked eager to know what usher spot he got

"I got it, just like dad wanted me too, and I feel bad about it because someone else clearly wanted it" Nate said

"Wait, what school was it again. Please don't tell me its…" she asked

"Dartmouth"

"Poor Dan"

"Oh that's right you two are sort of friends does your Best Friend feel about that" Nate asked

"He's good" she said

"Sure he is"

"Well I need to go check on a friend since my brother beat him out of an usher spot"

"Well it looks like he another blonde keeping him company" Nate said pointing to Dan and Serena talking.

Layla gave her brother a hug and walked over to the end of Serena and Dan's conversation

"That's all I'm saying." Dan said and continued to walk off leaving Serena there. Layla hurried past her toward Dan

"Hey, I heard the news" Layla said walking next to him

"Right because Nate is your brother. How do I forget that detail" Dan said

"Maybe cause I'm nothing like him"

"Okay, where do you want to go to school? "

"Julilard"

"So not really an Ivy school"

"No but my dream is music. I fell in love in love when I was little."

"Are you sure you're a girl of the Upper East Side" he asked

"Oh yes I'm just not an Ivy League girl. Well actually if you think about it Juliard should be"

"Dartmouth is my dream" Dan replied

"I can talk to my brother" Layla said trying to help

"Don't worry about it"

"Okay"

"Look I got to go"

"Yeah I guess I will see you at the party"

"I don't think so"

"Later then" she said

Dan smiled at her and continued down the street. Layla stood there and noticed Chucks limo go back by the school.

Layla stood in front of the mirror applying her makeup for tonight's mixer. Her mom came up behind her.

"So beautiful" her mother said

"Thanks mom" Layla answered

"I know your the baby but please keep your eye on your brother. I feel like him and your fathers talks are getting to him"

"I always have Nates back because he always has mine" Layla turned around saying

They arrived at the party. Chuck approached them as her father walked away to mingle

"Beautiful as always"Chuck said then kissed her cheek "and Nathaniel"

"I'll leave you boys to do whatever it is you're going to do" Layla said

"Your sister knows me best" Chuck said

Layla smiled and then headed to the refreshments but spotted an old friend

"Eric!" Layla yelled

"Lay, hey how are you" Eric asked

"Good" Layla replied but then leaned to whisper something in his ear "rumor has it you've been in Florida. But I'm Layla Archibald and I'm 100% sure that's a lie"

Eric laughed at his friend

"You would be correct" Eric replied

"Am I allowed to know" Layla asked

Eric lifted his sleeve and Layla gasp

"Eric, why didn't you come to me"

"You were busy with you know who doing you know what?"

"You still should have told me. So is that why S is back"

"Yeah, but Lay, don't tell anyone" Eric pleaded

Layla held an imaginary key up to her lips she shut them and turned the key.

"Talk to you later" Eric said right as she felt someone approach her from behind

"I need you opinion on my next conquest" Chuck said into her ear. Layla turned to see who he was talking about when Blair came up

"Can you please explain why Serena is commandeering the Yale rep whilst you're supposed to be his usher?" Blair asked Chuck

"I switched, I'm trying to get into Princeton" Chuck said

"Well I'll leave you two to the scandal you're about to do" Layla said noticing something was going on

Layla walked away and over to the refreshments table. Of course Serena stood there and talking to Dan.

"Hey you made it" Layla said

"Refreshments" Dan said and then held a glass up for Serena.

"Hey" She heard from behind her. She knew it was Nate. It was the Twin Sense

"Hey" Serena said but got ignored by Nate "Wait, you're seriously not going to talk to me? Like literally not speak?"

"Hey" Nate said. Layla and Dan looked at eachother and then back to the other two

"Oh much better, thanks guys" Serena said and walked away

"So what is he like" Dan asked Nate

"Like a Dartmouth English lit professor that I have nothing in common with. I guess I could tell him how I'm an Archibald."

Dan smiled at the remark

"You should mention Dr. Seuss. Theo Giselle was his real name, he went to Dartmouth. Hall says he got the idea for "The Petting Zoo" from the Lorex."

"The what?" Nate asked

"Nate doesn't read" Layla said

"Funny Lay"

"Umm... you know what never mind. Just mention how his prostyle is influenced by early Faulkner and you'll be alright. Ah, or not." Dan said trying ot help

"Actually I was going to go get some fresh air, how about you take these over to him" Nate said handing Dan the drinks

"Alright, yeah I guess he can read my post essay for "Petting Zoo"." Dan said

They watched Dan walk away.

"That was very sweet of you Nate" Layla said

"He wants it more, now facing dad is going to be the tough part" Nate stated

"Good Luck"

"See you later" Nate said pulling Layla into a hug.

She watched her brother take off out the door and a very angry version of her father followed him. She walked back out into the crowd when Blair took the podium. Her minions and Chuck stood to the side. This wasn't going to be good.

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" Blair said "Welcome again to the Constance Billard/ St. Jude's Ivy mixer. I'm Blair Waldorf, chair of the community outreach committee. Every year our schools choose to support one local institution that we feel benefits our community. This year our schools have chosen to honor the Ostroff Centre."

Layla looked over to Eric who was now by Serena.

"Whats going on" Dan asked

"Its Blair, anything can happen" Layla said

"This year's choice is a very personal one because the center has helped one of our own. It's because of their excellent program which aids so many young addicts and alcoholics, that a student here with us today is clean and sober... at least for now. Can I please have Serena Van Der Woodsen join me on stage?"

Dan looked over at Serena making her way to the stage and then back to Layla.

"Hi, I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen. I just wanna thank my friend Blair Waldorf for recognizing the Ostroff Centre and all of the good things that they do." Serena said and then turned to Blair "Thanks Blair. In the Ostroff Centre, one of the main things that we learn is forgiveness

"She's in rehab?" Dan asked

"It's not her" Layla and Jenny said at the same time

"Her brother" Layla said "But you can't tell anyone"

"I won't but why is she doing this?" Dan asked

"In order to move forward for our future, we must forgive those who have wronged us in the past. And we ourselves must ask for forgiveness from those whom we've wronged. Without this forgiveness, innocent people get hurt"

"Thank you Serena! Thank you! Thank you!" Blair said

_Honesty may the best policy in some zip codes but not in this one and not this week cos "I Was a Teenage Drug Addict" is not exactly a winning college essay._

"Can we please have Dr. Ostroff join us on stage please?" Blair said.

Layla watched Dan watch Serena.

"Go after her" Layla said

"Yeah" Dan said then took off.

The next morning Layla entered Chucks suite. Nate was on the phone and Chuck still sound asleep or at least she thought

"Oh yeah, I'll be right there" Nate said into the phone

"Where the hell could you possibly need to be right now" Chuck grumbed from the bed

"I'm late for a run with dad"

"Hmm why didn't he call me?" Layla aske d

"Holy shit Lay you need to tell people you're here" Nate said

"Why that would ruin the fun" Layla said getting a smirk from Chuck

"Only you" Chuck stated

"No but really why didn't Dad call me" Layla laughed

"He's tired of losing to you" Nate said with a grin. "Now you two behave your selves when I am gone"

"No need to worry Nathaniel, your sister is a virgin and a prude" Chuck said

"I am not a prude and I am not…not. I am a virgin" Layla said trying to catch her outburst

"I don't even want to ask" Nate said heading out the door

Chuck sat on the bed laughing at Layla. She looked down at a paper.

"So is Jessica, Princeton" Layla aske d

"They're tigers for a reason" Chuck stated

Layla sat down her hand bag and ran over to the bed and jumped on to it right into Chucks arm.

"Can I prove I am better" she said and then kissed him deeply making it lead to much more._  
><em>


	4. Season 1 Episode 4

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except Layla.

AN: Thanks to everyone who is enjoying it. This will be the last chapter for a few days. I have the whole story written Its just in the process of someone editing it for me and making sure it runs smoothly

Thanks to My GG Fanatic Kenzie for helping with this

Season 1 Episode 4

Layla walked into Chuck's suite hoping to wish them a safe lost weekend.

"Layla hey," Nate said

"From Piaget." Chuck said putting a watch in a drawer

"Why can't you call it a watch?" Nate asked shaking his head

"If it costs more than 10 bricks, it deserves its own name"

"Getting ready for Lost Weekend?" Layla asked

"Of course" Chuck said as Layla walked forward to him "And what are your plans for the weekend."

"Don't know but you know me I find ways" Layla stated

"Yes I do" Chuck replied

"And that?" Nate asked eying a baseball

"Especially that, the ball Babe Ruth, the best that have ever hit for a home run. Better safe than sorry." Chuck said putting the ball in the drawer with the watch

The doorbell rang

"I guess that's my cue to leave. Have fun boys" Layla said

"Don't forget little sister of mine, we still need to discuss that outburst form the other day" Nate ordered

"Counting on it" Layla said opening the door letting all the guys in and then leaving.

Layla went walking around the city when she ran into Dan

"Romeo"

"Hey, what are you doing out and about?" Dan asked

"Me time" Layla stated

"Everyone needs some of that"

"I'm supposed to meet Blair and Serena later but I need to kill time"

"Wow I actually just ran into them"

"Well then I should head that way soon" Layla said

"Good seeing you again friend"

"You as well" Layla said then reached into hug him and then went on her way back toward Blair's. She arrived upstairs to see Serena and Blair jumping with excitement.

"Layla, you will never guess what just happened?" Blair said dragging her up the stairs Serena behind them

"What?" Layla asked

"I am going to model my mom's clothes" Blair screamed with excitement

"Oh My God, that's like. I have no words"

Katy and Isabel came into the room. Blair shared the news.

"It will be so sexy, the clothes are beautiful." Serena said

"They are" Blair stated

"Shut up they are incredible."

"I love your mother's clothes" Layla said agreeing with Serena

"I give just a service to my mother. Hair and makeup trials are tonight."

"I think this is my best pose." Katy said

"Because you see it. That's because you're a hand model. That's how to do ..."

Isabel got up and tried to show Katy

"The girls do not. That's how to do. No. We must bend the column forward, lengthening …" Blair said

"No girls. You do anything. You miss the point. Look, you must get your hands on the hip and ask. That's how you have to do."

"Serena is right" Layla said

"Oh yeah that's right you've modeled before" Serena said

"Which is why this is so exciting for Blair. I had so much fun last summer doing it in Milan"

"Milan? That's crazy" Serena replied as her phone rang "Hello who is it"

Blair stole the phone out of her hand

"Who dares interrupt VDWoodsen when she teaches? I say that?"

"Give me back my phone. Who is it?" Serena asked

"I'm sorry, Dan, this number is no longer in service. I give you service. Apparently you can, sweetie." Blair said then handed the phone to Serena "My god"

Serena walked into the other room to have that conversation. Blair went back to practicing with the girls. Layla went over to where Serena was talking and listened

"I would love to. See you there." Serena said then hung up

"You seem excited" Layla said

"I'm going to the movies with Dan tonight"

"Giving Romeo another shot"

"He's giving me one. You two are close right" Serena asked her

"Were not best friends but we've gotten to know each other lately"

"Does he ever"

"Talk about you. Well the last real conversation we had wasn't about girls it was about college" Layla stated

"Thanks though" Serena said as they walked back into Blairs room

"Were friends, it's what we do" Layla said with a fake smile. "I'm actually going to head out. Maybe sneak into the boy's room and see what's happening"

"You can't spy on Lost Weekend" Blair said

"I do what I want. Nate's my brother" Layla said "And Blair I'll make sure he is on his best behavior"

Blair gave her a small smile. Layla picked up her bag and went downstairs. When she reached the bottom step she ran into Eleanor

"Layla Archibald"

"Ms. Waldorf"

"How are you dear?"

"Pleasant, I heard Blair's news that's exciting" Layla said

"Yes it is"

"I best be on my way"

"Will you be there tonight?"

"I'm afraid I have other plans, but I will be there tomorrow"

"Good"

Layla gave the women a smile and head to the elevator. She ran home and changed. Ready to get out of that skirt. She looked at the time and saw it was almost 7. She found her way to the theater she was sure Dan and Serena were going to be at. She saw Dan on the phone and then step out of line. She got out of the cab and walked across the street.

"Romeo" she shouted causing him to turn around

"Hey, you know I am starting to get use to this nickname" Dan said

"I've noticed"

"So you heard Serena ditched me for something with Blair"

"Sort of"

"So you're stalking me"

"Sort of" Layla laughed

"How would Chuck feel about that?"

"Chuck and I are friends"

"Then your brother"

"I'm a big girl.

"So what is Layla Archibald really up to and why is she by herself" Dan asked her

"Nothing, and why I am by myself. Blair and Serena have their thing"

"But you still"

"I'm jealous of Blair right now"

"But you have no reason to be. You're smart, kind and even though this outfit isn't really your usual you're still beautiful"

"Why thank you Dan, it's the photo shoot thing. I love doing those and she gets too"

"So not only are you a performer but a model" Dan commented

"Singer, Dancer, Actress and model, I have an amazing resume"

"So I am headed back to my place. You're welcome to come over. We can watch a movie or talk"

Layla smiled at him

_Spotted: Baby A walking the streets with Lonely Boy. Was it just a few weeks ago our own Serena Van der Woodsen was doing the same. What is really in Brooklyn? Or is Baby A back to her old ways and trying to get everything S wants_

Layla's smile dropped as she read her phone

"What's wrong?" Dan asked

"My first GG blast since Serena got back and it was all about me trying to be her. I have never wanted to be Serena"

"Let's go watch a movie and get your mind off that"

They walked into the loft. Dan went to the kitchen and took down to bowls

"Ice Cream?" he asked her

"Yes please"

She sat at the bar stool and looked around the loft

"This place is pretty neat" she said

"Thanks" Dan said handing her the bowl and spoon

"Your Dad is Rufus right"

"Yeah, how"

"Closet Lincoln Hawk fan"

"He'll be glad to hear that"  
>"Wasn't there a concert the night of the Kiss on the Lips party?"<p>

"Yeah you should have come, maybe I asked the wrong girl out" Dan commented

"Even so we would have missed it. The whole Jenny…"

"Right I try to forget"

They both looked at each other awkwardly

"Can I ask you a question? Its personal I think but I just want to know" Dan asked

"Anything" Layla replied

"You and Chuck? What is that exactly, I know you said your just friends but I just have noticed certain things"

"Like?"

"When you talk to me or another guy he seems to watch"

"He's over protective"

"I think that's a lie"

"If you promise not to tell anyone I'll tell you a secret"

The Loft door opened and in walked Rufus

"Company. Hi I am"

"Rufus Humphrey. I know"

Rufus looked at Dan then at Layla

"Layla Archibald, fan" Layla said

"Really" Rufus asked

"Yes dad she is"

"I am musician myself" Layla replied

"Really what do you play?" Rufus asked interested

"I know many instruments but the guitar is my favorite"

"Dan is going to have to invite you over more often"

"I totally agree"

"Where did you find this girl?"

"Palace hotel Bar. Same night I ran into Serena"

Rufus smiled. Layla looked at her phone and spotted the time

"I should get going, I have a long day tomorrow." Layla stated

"I can walk you to the subway or" Dan said

"I can get Chucks Limo" Layla said then grabbed her bag and headed for the door "It was nice meeting you Rufus and we'll definitely need a jam session soon"

"Looking forward to it Layla"

"Good night Romeo. We'll watch that movie another time" She said then walked out the front door. She pulled her phone out to text Chuck.

CHUCK: LIMO HEADED YOUR WAY.

She was getting ready to head down the stairs when she overheard a conversation

"Dad were just friends" Dan said

"Does she know that, because I think she is into you?"

"We're just friends. She has actually helped me with Serena. And I also think she is into someone else"

"But you're sort of into her" Rufus asked

"She's cute yes and maybe a little but there's Serena"

Layla smiled. She really wasn't sure anymore what her feelings were. At least with Dan it wasn't a secret but with Chuck she felt like she could do anything. She headed down the stairs and spotted Chucks Limo. She opened the door to spot Chuck sitting there.

"Lost Weekend over" Layla asked

"Your brother ditched me for Carter Baizen"

"Carter?"

"Yes, you remember our friend Carter?"

"Yes I do"

"Did you have fun tonight? With Humphrey?"

"Actually I did" Layla said climbing in.

They arrived back at the hotel. Layla collapsed onto the couch while Chuck checked on his watch and ball. He closed the door quickly picked up his phone and texted someone

"What's wrong?" Layla asked

"My ball and watch is missing and I know who has them"

"Nate?"

"Nope. Carter" Chuck said then taking off. Layla stayed put sitting on the couch when her phone buzzed

ROMEO (DAN): THANKS FOR THE FUN NIGHT. LOOKS LIKE ILL SEE YOU TOMORROW AT THE SHOOT. SERENA INVITED ME.

Layla smiled at the text. She grabbed a shirt out of Chuck's drawers and put it on after taking off her vest. She slipped off her shoes and climbed into the bed and fell asleep. The next morning she woke up to Nate and Chuck up

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty" Chuck said

"I will transfer money and pray that the Captain did not see it before bailing out." Nate said

"What did I miss?" Layla asked

"Chuck saving me"

"You do not have to pay me back. It was worth all the pennies to see how this guy ended." Chuck

Layla looked at her phone

"Oh my god I am going to be late. I'll will talk to you boys later. I promised Blair I would be at her shoot" Layla said throwing the shirt off getting a look from the boys she grabbed her flats and purse and flew out the door. She got home and changed and went straight to the shoot. When she got there she noticed that the clothes were gone and Serena and Blair were nowhere in sight.

_S. and B. committing a crime of fashion. Who does not like to buy with five fingers? Especially if one of the fingers is the middle one.  
>Everyone knows you cannot choose your family, but we can choose our friends and in a world governed by the origins and bank accounts, it is to have a friend.<br>Although the "best friends for life" can put you in the end, one cannot deny that we'd all be a little less rich without them. And Serena and Blair, they are the "best" better than anyone. No, these are not tears in my eyes, it's just an allergy. Without you I am nothing. Gossip Girl_


	5. Season 1 Episode 5

A/N: Sorry about the delay on this chapter it was in the process of being edited

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla

Season 1 Episode 5

_Nate being party to help Chuck's father to close his yacht for the season, B. has plenty of time to devote herself to the most important event of the fall: her sleepover. A tradition must! Each year surpassing the previous in terms of decadence. Reputations are made as quickly as they come apart. As for the budget, it is unlimited! Of bed linen glittering grand buffet, nothing is missing except the best friend of Blair, the chief star of sleepovers, I named S. Van Der Woodsen!_

Layla walked down the hall. She spotted Blair up ahead and went to catch up when she heard her new friend

"Juliet" someone shouted at her.

Layla turned around and spotted Dan.

"I see what you did there" she said smiling as he walked over to her.

"I thought it was only fair" Dan said.

"I like it"

"Good, cause your stuck with it"

"So tonight's the night?"

"It is indeed"

"You going to give me any insight on where you're taking her"

"Nope"

"You're no fun."

"You still haven't told me your secret so..."

"Not fair, your dad walked in and we haven't been alone since." Layla commented.

"I know, so what is Layla Archibald up to tonight"

"Blair's annual sleepover, speaking of the devil I need to catch up with them"

"So I'll see you later then?"

"And if not, have fun on your date."

"And you at Blair's."

Layla smiled and then took off down toward Blair who was now standing across from Jenny

"My place 7pm sharp" Blair said to Jenny

"Okay…see you there" Jenny said walking away

"Hmm ... Oh, her first sleepover! She is not ready to forget it, we finally do the right thing.

"So you invited Little J" Layla asked sitting on the table

"I wonder how long it will take?" a girl said

"50 dollars it takes 1 hour absolute maximum!" Another one said

"100 dollars says she last all night" Layla said. With becoming Dan's friend she has learned a little bit about Jenny.

"You're on" the girls said to her

Later that evening Layla walked into Blair's building and headed up to her place.

"At least one of my Best Friends can make it." Blair said walking over to Layla

"Always" Layla smiled and picked a bed and put her stuff on.

Jenny walked in and Layla went over to talk to her.

"You made it. Look you don't have to do anything you don't want to but the only way you're going to prove that you're meant to be here is to do whatever" Layla said giving Jenny some advice

"Got it"

_Seen in front of the Palace Hotel, Cinderella amount in a pumpkin while she dreamed of a carriage ride! But the lonely boy Rest assured, we have other fairy tales in stock._

"Oh good Jenny you came" Blair said

"Let the party began" the girl Layla bet said

_Let me give you good advice Jenny in this environment, censorship can be as fast as the fall. I hope your sleeping bag is also part of the fall!_

Blair walked Jenny over to the racks of clothes. They watched her try some of them on, Blair judging each one. Jenny was about to give up when Layla grabbed a yellow dress and handed it to her.

"Try this"

"Okay" Jenny said.

She came down wearing the dress. By that time the rest of the girls had changed

"Wow, even I'm impressed!" Blair said

"Really because I feel uncomfortable"

"Well, as my mother often said, fashion and comfort are not made for each other. The appearance is the only thing that matters. And you, you look like someone who goes to a child's taste. But before continuing the makeover, a small glass." Blair said putting a glass in Jenny's hand

"Um ... no thank you. I don't like vodka." She said

"Well that's good because it's Gin! No vodka. It is an evening Jenny, then either you drink it, or you return to your small metro. Whatever you want!"

Jenny took her glass and took a sip like the rest of them. Layla watched her closely. She knew Blair's games and she felt like she owed it to her new friend to keep an eye on his sister. It was either that or she felt guilty for taking part in the Jenny thing at The Kiss on the Lips Party. She hadn't really decided yet.

"Let's play Truth or Dare" Isabel said

"I love Truth or Dare, once I had to eat a whole bag of marshmallows"

"That's sound great Little J but we don't play like that"

Blair dared the minions to kiss, which frighten Jenny in choosing Truth. During the game Layla's phone buzzed. She quickly glanced at it

ROMEO(DAN): I Think I have blown it. She went to the restroom and hasn't returned yet.

Layla shot a text back saying that he should have told her. Blair gave her a look.

"Lay"

"Truth" Layla said. She was saving her Dare for further in the game.

"We need something juicy" Blair said.

"You know too much to find anything new" Layla commeted knowing that wasn't entirely true. There were lots of things Blair didn't know

"I got one. Have you ever slept with an older man?" one of the minions asked

Layla rolled her eyes. Truthfully she had only slept with two people. One she regretted more than anything. Technically he was older than her. She'll bite.

"How much older" she asked

"Layla" someone said

"Uh just someone older than you" Katy said

"Well then yeah." Layla said as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

Blair gave her a glare. Right. Blair was still a virgin talking about this probably wasn't the best.

"But it was nothing really. Just a drunk one night stand" she lied

"So I got his whole uniform but it was challenging. What did I miss?" Isabel said

"Layla slept with an older man" Katy said

"You said older than me. Technically he's older"

"How much older?" Jenny asked as her phone went off

"Just a few years" Layla replied. "Who's the text from"

Jenny flipped it open to reveal an SOS message from Eric

"Layla take the girls to Visconti. You will be contacted within one hour. It is time we move on to serious matters. Truth or Dare? Oh, but you have already chosen truth!"

They walked into the club and got a table.

"What do you think she is doing to Jenny" Katy asked

"Don't know" Layla said

"So this older guy"

"Drop it Kati, I am pretty sure she lied anyway" Isabel said

"Oh my god you caught me" Layla asked. The best thing about being accused of being a liar is you never really told your secrets, which is how Layla had so many.

ROMEO (DAN): Very Funny. She came back so we're good

Layla laughed out loud getting a look from the minions

"Eric is here now, so to you Truth or Dare" Jenny said to Blair

"Dare" Blair said

"I dare you to go make out with that guy and actually mean it"

"Done and Done"

Blair walked over and started kissing the guy. The girls watched. Eric sat down next to Layla.

"Who you talking to?" Eric asked her

"Dan, he was worried he screwed up with Serena" Layla replied

"Do you like him?" Eric whispered

"No, you know who I like." Layla replied then looked up to see Jenny on the phone.

"Yes, but If I remember correctly you have always admired the guy in your English class because you like his intelligence. Dan sounds like that guy"

"That's not a crush!"

"Whatever you say Lay."

The next thing she knew some girl came in demanding to know who Claire was. And right behind her was Dan and Serena.

"What is going on here, this isn't a sleepover."Dan said

"A sleepover, are you guys children?" the girl asked

"My sister is 14 yes!"Dan said embarrassing Jenny

"Well look at her shes just Jail bait." the guy Blair kissed said

"You want to say that again?" Dan asked

"Dan" Layla said trying to get him to stop. The sercurity stopped everyone, and they all went outside. Layla stood by Jenny when Dan approached them.

"What were you doing there? I do not feel that it's you."

"Who are you trying to be Dad?" Jenny argued

"We'll discuss this at home!"

"I'm not going home. Dan I am having fun with my friends. Plus Laylas here and believe it or not shes done an okay job keeping an eye on me"

"Okay I guess." Dan said smiling at Layla.

"She's in good hands Dan. Trust me Jenny is doing an amazing job at holding her own"

"Thanks"

Blair shouted over and Jenny hurried over.

"I promise you Dan, your sister is going to be okay. You can't protect her forever. If you need a lesson on sisters growing up have a chat with Nate. I am his evidence that hes surviving"

"I'll keep that in mind" Dan said as Serena and Erik walk over to them

"So?" Serena said.

"I'll leave you two. Good night Serena, and talk to you later Erik. And of course enjoy the rest of your date Romeo." Layla said getting a confused look from Serena causing her turn around and run after the girls.


	6. Season 1 Episode 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla.

A/N: Thank you to all of you who are reading it. And thanks to my GG Fanatic Kenzie

Season 1 Episode 6

Layla sat at the Humphreys bar eating Rufus's waffles. Jenny stood there with a box and some packages

"A ball?" Dan asked looking at his sisters stuff.

"Who knew that your sister's name was Cinderella?" Rufus said.

"And I bet your wicked step sister is Blair Waldorf!" Layla asked.

"It's true that she asked me a few services but I'm glad to help."

"She has to thank you with a prompt and a dress?"Dan asked.

"I would have deserved. The ballroom, the costumes ... it's gonna be insane! It's weird that Serena hasn't mentioned it. Or Layla" Jenny said looking over at her.

"Sorry I must have forgot" Layla said.

"Layla forgetting an event. She must have someone on her mind" Dan said.

"As a matter of fact I do" Layla said smiling at him getting a glance from Rufus.

"Well I must deliver it all. Let me know if you need a tuxedo!" Jenny said.

"I got him if he does" Layla shouted as Jenny went out the door.

"Do you have reason to believe I need one?" Dan asked

"I don't know."

"Well what! This is a masked ball, she must say that I will find it rather ridiculous, proving that she knows me pretty well. Which is why you probably didn't mention it" Dan said talking about Serena.

"I agree its not your thing" Layla replied.

"I did not say that I would not go .If Serena invites me it would be rude not to give it my company."

"It would be very cruel!" Rufus put in

"But she did not invite me so..."

"Then go with me, as a friend of course." Layla said

"If she doesn't ask me"

"Sounds fair"

Dan's phone starts to ring.

"Why that must be your lady calling for the invite" Rufus said

"It's Vanessa" Dan said opening the phone and holding it up to his ear "Hello".

"Who's Vanessa?" Layla asked turning to Rufus.

"A friend of his" Rufus replied.

"Serena doesn't have to worry about another girl" she asked

"You and I both know the only girl Serena needs to worry about is you"

Layla looked over at him and held her finger to her lips making a hush sound

"Rufus" a girl said coming out of Dan's room

"Vanessa hey" Rufus said walking over to hug her Layla looked at he girl

"I'm Layla. Archibald" Layla said sticking out her hand

"Vanessa Abrams" Vanessa said shaking Layla's hand

"Nice to meet you, well Rufus thanks for the chat and delicious waffles. I should be returning home to my family. Tell Romeo I bid him a farewell and to text me later".

Layla arrived home and ran upstairs changing quickly. She heard her mother and father talking downstairs and headed that way. Nate stood on the top of the staircase looking down on their parents.

"Mom" Nate said

"Oh Nate, Layla" their mother said noticing them

"Is dad in trouble?" Layla asked

"Just business stuff, nothing for you two to worry about" Their mother said and then left the room. Nate turned and looked at his sister.

"You're ready for the day. Makes me think you didn't stay here" Nate said.

"I stayed at Dan's, we were watching a movie with Rufus and Jenny" she replied.

"I thought he was with Serena."

"He is, were just friends Nate."

"So we've never had that talk."

"Do we have to? You can pretend you didn't hear and just go back to pretending that I am. It worked for me"

"To pretend you're a virgin?"

"Mom and Dad don't know."

Nate gave her a questionable look

"Now if you don't mind I have things to do before tonight."Layla said reaching for the door but then turned around "And I wouldn't be worried about me ruining Serena and Dan. Looks like theirs already a girl in that role."

Layla continued out the door and into the car she had called for. She arrived at a little dress shop. She walked in and picked up her dress when her phone dinged.

_Calling all White Knights! Why friends of Serena Van Der Woodsen to find him a suitor? Fairy tales are they at this point out of fashion for the princesses are reduced to simply a replacement? I may be old fashioned, but to be a happy end, the knight must sometimes move your ass and seal his faithful steed! _

Laylas phone rings. She picked it up

"Hey is that offer still on the table for tonight?" She heard from other end

"Of course, meet you at a tux shop."

"Yeah."

Layla hung up and smiled to herself.

Dan arrived at a tux show 30 minutes later.

"So do we thank Gossip Girl for this sudden change?" Layla asked as they searched for a tux.

"Serena called me this morning and was about to ask me when Vanessa said something" Dan replied

"She seems nice, you two have history?"

"I told her I loved her before she moved"

"That's big."

"Yeah, she asked about you" Dan commented as Layla pushed him into a dressing room.

"What did you tell her?"

"It was weird telling her we were just friends because well your whole farewell comment"

"She didn't believe it?"Layla smiled as Dan tried on the tux.

Later that night they arrive at the door. The door man asked for her name

"Layla Archibald and my plus 1".

"Go ahead miss."

They walked in. Layla scanned the room looking who she could recognize. The Devil himself stood next to her brother at the punch table staring at her.

"I'm going to go find Serena. Thanks again Lay." Dan said

"No problem. Go get her Romeo."  
>"As to you as well Juliet".<p>

Layla walked over to Chuck and Nate.

"The Devil himself" Layla commented admirting Chuck's costume.

"And my queen of hell has come to join me" He replied admiring her as well.

"If you dance with me" she smiled.

"I can make that happen" Chuck said grabbing her hand and pulling her out on to the dance floor. A little while Blair approached them.

"Where is Nate? He should have found Isabela and Katy by now" Blair complained

"With that beauty I wouldn't need Clues to find you" Chuck replied

"Be careful your date will hear you."

"Who is that?" Chuck asked making them all turn to look at a girl in yellow.

"Chuck, will you lead Nate in the right direction?" Blair asked.

"Yes but first…" Chuck said and left.

"I'll lead my brother to you" Layla said.

"Oh My I didn't recognize you Lay"

"Thanks,"

"But I should have known, you were dancing with Chuck"

"He gives me away doesn't he? I'll go find Nate"

"Thanks Layla, you're the best"

Layla looked around the room and spotted Nate where they left him with Isabela and Kati with him.

"Find Serena and she will lead you to B" Isabel said

"Right Serena" Nate said and then watched the girls take off

"You okay brother?" Layla asked

"Yeah, just lost in thought. I need to find Serena"he replied and took off

Layla stood where he stood. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chuck go into the stairwell. A guy in a simple tux and simple black mask bumped into her. Even though he was wearing a mask. Layla could see his crystal blue eye making her melt.

"I'm sorry" the guy apoloqized.

"It's nothing really" She said.

"I think I got something on your dress."

"No, its all clear. Not a stain in sight".

"Jason" he said sticking out his hand.

"Layla" she said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, maybe I'll see you around" he replied bringing her hand to his lips leaving a simple kiss

"Yeah, of course" Layla said a little twitter pated.

She watch the guy walk away, looked around more and saw Chuck was still gone. She watched the girl he was talking to walk into the girl's restroom with a pile of clothes. She walked over to the stair way and up the stairs to the roof. She opened the door, found a rock to pop it open and walked out onto the roof more. Chuck sat there his back to a pillar.

"So your angel in disguise is no angel?" Layla said sitting down next to him.

"How did you know I was up here?" Chuck asked her

"I didn't see you down at the party and I saw you at one point use the stair well. Nice boxers by the way"

"Thanks, nothing you haven't see before"

"I know" Layla said taking off her mask and laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know lately it's been more of a physical friendship, but something seems to be on your mind."

"Chuck Bass wants a heart to heart" Layla said lifting her head up.

Chuck turned to her and put his hand to her cheek. He pulled her closer and gave her a gentle kiss. Every once in awhile there would be these sort of kisses but this was totally new to her. Every thought she had had for the past few days about Dan, and the thoughts about the guy down stair faded away in this very moment.

When the ball was over they all headed out the door. Chuck has his arm around Layla's shoulders and was holding a bracelet.

"Jenny Humphrey got me out of my clothes and I didn't enjoy it" Pulling his arm off Layla

"Good thing your Best Friend watches your every move or else you would still be up there. And I don't want to know how you got that tuxedo" Blair said and walked over to her car.

"See you in the AM Chuck" Nate said following Blair

"No, you had all night to find me and you didn't even try" Blair said getting into the car and riding away

"Looks like someone is having fun"Chuck said seeing the minions climb in a car with a guy

"You were too busy being tricked by Jenny to have any" Layla said

"Maybe you and I can have some fun" Chuck said getting a look from Nate

"In your dreams Bass" Layla said walking forward leaving the boys behind.

She snuck into Chuck's suite and changed into some sexy lingere leaving her mask on and laided across the knew Nate would go home. She watched the door open and in walk a defeated Chuck.

"Ready to make your dreams come true Bass?" Layla said standing at the end of the bed

Chuck walked over to the bed removing his tux as he went. When he got to her he pulled her close, kissed her hard and they collapsed onto the bed.


	7. Season 1 Episode 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla

A/N: I follow the show pretty well but your not going to read everything that goes on because this is all from Layla's prospective.

Season 1 Episode 7

_Have you heard Upper Eastsiders Burlesque is all the rage again and sometimes a little raging is exactly what you need and as always Chuck's aiming to be ahead of the curves._

Layla, Blair and Chuck sood in a lobby of what appears to be a strip club

"You want your dad to invest in a strip joint?" Blair asked

"How midtown, a Burlesque club. A respectable place where people can be transported to another time, where they can feel free to let loose no judgement pure escape. What happened at Victrola stays at Victrola.

"Well it does have franchise potential" Layla commented looking around.

"Chuck Bass, I do believe all your years of underage boozing truly. I am proud" Blair said

"As am I"

"You two are my toughest Critic, well Second" Chuck commented

"S do you think your father will go for it?" Layla asked.

"It is exactly the kind of innovative thing upon which the Bass empire was built. It's the perfect thing. I have been waiting for this".

"We are so late, you coming" Blair said looking at her phone

"Gotta pitch it to Bart".

Chuck kissed Layla's cheek and hugged Blair

"Victory Party here tomorrow"he said.

"Wouldn't miss it" Blair said

"I'll send a car" Chuck shouted as Blair walked out. Layla stayed behind.

"He'll love it. Good Luck" Layla said planting a kiss on his cheek

"You are my good luck charm"

Layla's phone buzzed. She pulled it out, it was a text from her brother

NATE: WHERE ARE YOU? PARENTS CORNERED ME. NEED TWIN

"I better go, good luck" Layla said and ran out the building noticing Blair took off without her. She hailed the next cab and headed to the school.

She went the whole day not really seeing her brother. I mean she saw him talking to Jenny and then later Blair so it was best not to bother him. After school she headed to a nearby café and ordered a latte. She span to fast and spilt her drink down the front of some guys shirt

"Oh my god, I appologize." She said grabbing some napkins. The guy looked up at her and facing her were those blue eyes she saw behind the mask the other night

"Layla right?" He said.

"Yeah, you're...Ja?"

"Jason yes. So we meet again."

"That we do."

"So your school's nearby?" he asked her.

"Constance yes"

"Constance, I've heard of it"

"Dalton?" she asked

"I graduated last year."

"Ivy league school then?"

"Columbia."

"Interesting choice."

"Maybe we can talk more about it over dinner say tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at 7."

"I'll have to ask, my parents have something going on but I'll let you know."

Jason grabbed a napkin and wrote his number on it and handed it to Layla.

"Though this time, lets not spill anything"he said

"It's a deal" Layla smiled.

The next day Layla headed downstairs.

"The lengths that you will go to get out of trouble nate" She heard her mother yell

"Mom he has a drug problem" Nate replied

"Whats going on?" Layla asked

"He's been under a lot of pressure, and if you hadn't been so difficult lately." Their mother said

"What?" Nate questioned

"Your latest rebellions have been very hard on your father nate. All your business with Dartmouth, you issues with Blair"

Layla ran out the door not wanting to hear much more of this conversation. She hailed a taxi and had it go to Brooklyn. She ran up the stairs and into the front door.

"You too, with the knocking" Dan said not noticing Layla had a few tear stains.

"Sorry" She said

"Layla Archibald never says shes sorry, what going on" Dan asked her Vanessa behind him

"Do you maybe want to talk about it. I know you don't know me but sometimes a stranger helps" Vanessa said

"I just need answers"

"For what Lay?" Dan asked

"My brother and my mom were fighting about my dad." Layla said. Dan walked over to her and pulled her close

"Think about what I said Dan. And Layla I am still here if you want to talk" Vanessa said leaving

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind"

Layla sat down on the bar stool

"So what advice did Vanessa give you Romeo?" Layla asked him

"Candles, new sheets"

"Definitely new sheets, and lose Cedric while you're at it"

"Thanks, I'm trying to figure all this thing out"

"You and Serena are taking that step"

"Yes, and speaking of that step you want to share your secret before another person barges through that door because it's a recurring event today" he asked getting her to laugh.

"You were right, there is more to me and Chuck then just being friends"

"And you're in love with him?"

"It's not something I'm proud of since I have date tonight."

"Date tonight?" he asked curious

"A guy I met at the ball, his name is Jason"

"When you weren't rescusing your love from the roof and playing messenger with Blair and Nate"

"Now who's stalking who?" Layla asked

"I had to catch up with you".

Layla smiled and headed toward the door but turned around instead.

"Thanks for the hug, I needed it."

"Anytime Juliet."

Layla walked out the door and pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Jason her address. After arriving home she tore her closet apart searching for the best dress. After getting ready she headed downstairs.

"Lay, don't you think that's a little casual for a celebatory dinner" her mother asked

"I'm not going" Layla replied

"Layla Leanne"her mom said adding her second name

Layla pulled out her phone and texted Jason saying she was sorry.

"Thanks to you I had to cancel a date" she said to her mother

"Well go change, you knew this night is important"

"Not really because no one tells me anything" Layla said running back up the stairs

The Archiblads and Waldorfs all sat around in the Waldorf's living area eating cheese and drinking wine.

"We've celebrated the partnership, but I don't think we've given Eleanor her just due. This lady is fantastic." The Captain said

"Oh, well, uh, thank you, Howard, more cheese? Have you tried the Humboldt fog? It's quite good." Eleanor said.

"Eleanor's right. Enough business talk." Their mother said

"Right. Let's focus on our families' other joint venture-the union of our children." The Captain said "I have to say, every time I look at Anne's finger and see Blair's future engagement ring yes."

"I missed my date for this?" Layla whispered to Nate  
>"I can hardly contain my joy!" Their father said excited.<br>"Blair, why don't you try it on?" Their mother asked

"No, thank you" Blair declined  
>"It's all right".<br>"Yes, I would like to see it." Eleanor said  
>"Anne, give it to Blair." The Captain said<br>"Dad, she doesn't want to try on the ring" Nate said.  
>"Howie, why don't we just let it alone?" their mother replied<p>

"Just give it to the girl, Anne, Eleanor, do we have another bottle? If there was ever an occasion for the toast, this is it. They're going to make such a beautiful couple. Now come on. Slide that thing on." The Captain saidn and Blair put the ring on "That's what I'm talking about, huh?"

"Oh, it's very pretty." Eleanor said

"It looks magnificent to me."

"Thank you."Blair said giving it back

"Everybody, yeah? Yeah? It's perfect on her. OH, now how about that toast? Come on. Everybody, bottoms up." The Captain shouted

"Dad, why don't we go smoke the cigars we got, huh? Mm, mm" Nate said

"Good idea."

"Excuse us."

"Certainly".

"Will excuse me as well. I am just going to use the ladies room" Layla said

"Use mine" Blair said

Layla walked up stairs and into Blair's restroom. She stood in front of the mirror and then texted Jason.

JASON: SEE YOU THERE

She headed down the stairs and down to the living area. Only her mother and Elenanor stood in the living room.

"Um since this little get together seems to be over, I am leaving" Layla said walking to the elevator getting a disappointing look from her mother.

When she got downstairs she saw her dad and Nate talking and Jason leaning against the building on the other side.

"Sorry about earlier" she said

"I completely understand" he said. "It just means you owe me another date"

"Well tomorrow is Blair's Birthday party, if you want to come to that" She smiled as they continued to walk. Both sharing bits and pieces about themselves.


	8. Season 1 Episode 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla

Season 1 Episode 8

Layla sat on the couch in her living room. Her father paced the room while their lawyer stood still by the door.

"I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal out of this. It's just a misunderstanding. It will be cleared up in time" Her father said

"Yes, it will, at your trial. This is real Howard. The only reason you're not behind bars right now is because your wife could afford your bail" The Lawyer said. Layla looked over at Nate who seemed to be focusing on the conversation. She clearly didn't want to be there. She needed to be at Blairs.

"I would've paid ten times that amound. You're not going to jail"her mother said

"We're gonna do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen. But in the meantime this is not something to be Cavalier about" the lawyer said

"It's clearly a set up. Someones got an agenda"

"Dad, would you just shut up and listen to him" Nate said getting a shocking glance from Layla. Her brother wasn't really a shouter. He was always laidback.

"Nate" Their mother yelled

"Look sir, what exactly do we need to do here?" Nate said ignoring their mother

"Remain calm and give them nothing but a united front as we fight this"

"What about a plea" Layla said getting looks from everyone

"You think I'm guilty?" Her father said toward her

"It was just a question Dad, How would that work exactly" Nate said defending Layla

"It wouldn't"

"Nate, Layla this is a conversation for adults. Maybe you two should get some rest" Their mother said

"I'm out of here" Layla said picking up her bag and heading out the door. She hailed a cab and went to Blair's. She rode the elevator and and then climbed the stairs nearly running over Dorota

"Morning Miss Layla" She said

Layla walked into the room

"Exactly my point. But even if she wasn't, when you get a boyfriend. You become the best friend and the best friend becomes the second best firen. That's just how it has to be if it's ever going to work" Blair said talking to Serena

"Sorry I'm late, but what are we talking about." Layla said getting a confused look from Serena

"Serena and Dan, not doing it" Blair said

"You guys didn't?" Layla asked

"Wait you know too" Serena asked.

"I went over there yesterday because I was upset about my parents keeping secrets and Vanessa said something about think about what I said and so I asked"

"Well I would of rather it been you he told then her"

"Why didn't you call Chuck" Blair asked

"He wasn't picking up, but he was most likely with his dad so it made sense."

"Oh my god B, you never told me how Nate is doing"

"He's…" Layla started

"When I talked to him this morning I, I told him to focus on his family today" Blair said looking at Layla who knew she was lying

"But Layla's here" Serena said

"Because she's Layla Archibald. She does what she wants"

"He's still coming to your party tonight right"

"I told him not to worry about it"

"He'll be there, when I left he told me he was see me tonight" Layla lied getting a thank you glance from Blair

"You're such a good girlfriend B. So I'll pick you guys up and we can go together?" Serena asked

"I actually" Layla started

"You're not missing my party Layla Archibald" Blair scolded

"I'm not, I was going to ask if I could bring a date. He's so charming and he is a freshmen at Columbia "

"Freshmen at Columbia, well of course he's invited!"

"See you both later" Serena said leaving.

Layla stood in the mirror glancing at herself

"Oh my god A, you are a lifesaver."

"The fact you lied to S fascinates me"

"What am I going to do. "

"I'm pretty sure you will figure it out. You're Blair Waldorf!"

"True, so with this new guy. Does that mean you're over Chuck" Blair asked more for her own personal reasons

"I'm not a 100% sure. And you do realize that you are one of 2 people who knows how I feel"

"Your secret is safe with me. But please do tell who is the other is. Not S right"

"I get she is your best friend but we have trust issues when it comes to each other. Which surprises me because of how close Dan and I are"

"Dan knows your secret?" Blair asked

"Blair he is a nice guy" Layla explained

"Okay, I don't see what you and S see but I will tolerate it"

Blairs phone starts to ring. She picks up

"Hi, are you okay? I've been texting you all day" Blair said signaling that is was Nate. Layla got up and waved good bye and went out the door.

Later that night Layla walked into the elevator her date right behind her. It was about to shut when she spotted Chuck running toward it and she opened it.

"Layla, you look amazing" he said and then glanced at Jason.

Layla thought that comment was weird. It was always beautiful not amazing

"Hi, Jason Zane " Jason said to Chuck

"I'm Chuck Bass"

"Nice to meet you Chuck, you must be Layla's best friend?"

"You would be correct, do you by chance know if your brother will be here?" Chuck asked Layla

"No clue, he said he was but I'm not sure him and Blair are having"

"They broke up, I know because I saw Blair last night. She told me"

The elevater arrived on the top floor and they got out.

"Layla" Blair said giving her a hug. Layla handed over a little box "Jewery, oh and this must be Columbia"

"Jason, and you're Blair" he asked and then looked at Serena "Serena"

"Look its Chuck, he might know where Nate is" Serena said to Blair

"Nate probably snuck in when were dancing" Blair said walking away Chuck hot on her trail. Layla watched them wondering what was going on there

"Don't mind her. She's just worried about her boyfriend" Layla said

"Which is your brother? Correct?" Jason asked Layla

"Yeah"

"Glad I know all this"

"If you didn't you would be lost. Have you heard from Dan today Lay?" Serena asked

"He texted me saying he needed to talk but I told him what was going on with my dad and so he told me nevermind we'll talk tonight but that's it"

"Oh okay"

"Did you try Vanessa?" Layla asked

"That's what I'm worried about"

"What did I miss" Blair asked coming back toward them

"I'm going to go grab us drinks while you catch up with your friends" Jason said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"So you and Columbia are serious?" Blair asked.

"It's only the second date." Layla said like it was no big deal

"Second date, Layla went on a second Date?" Serena said. "That's so unlike you."

Someone approached Blair with a gift

"Thank you" she said

The elevator dinged and out walked Dan and Vanessa.

"Dan, you're here. And you um brought Vanessa. Hey good to see you. Katy and Is, you know Dan. Blair this is um Dan's friend Vanessa

"Oh sweetie you did not tell me she looked like that. This is such a problem " Blair said in earshot of Serena and Layla

"Layla" Dan said walking over to her and kissing her cheek and then going over and kissing Serena.

"Layla, heres your drink" Jason said

"This must be the famous Jason?" Dan said holding out is hand.

"You're Dan?"

"That's me"

"So let's go mingle with the guest shall we" Layla said grabbing Jasons arm and pulling him away from the awkwardness. When out of earshot of the three they stopped

"Was it just me or was that awkward?" Jason asked

"Totally awkward"

"You want to dance?"

"I'd love to" Layla said sitting her drink down.

They danced for awhile and she saw Dan over her shoulder. Neither Vanessa nor Serena were near.

"Excuse me for a while" she said to Jason

"Yeah"

Layla walked over to Dan.

"You know Romeo, you should never bring a date that isn't your girlfriend to said girlfriends best friend's party" Layla commented

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Speaking of the mind, where's yours at"

"Family problems."

"Same here"

"Yeah I read about it. Sorry Lay"

"I just wish I knew more"

"My moms back" Dan mentioned

"That's huge"

"Yeah, I'm going to go check on the girls. They're supposed to be bonding. You too, need to get to know Vanessa"

"I plan on it Dan, I just with everything"

"Totally understand" Dan said then gave her a hug.

Layla walked away and back over to Jason

"Have a heart to heart?" Jason asked her.

"Yeah, we're new friends but out of all my friends he and I sort of have a connection."

"So once upon a time you may have had a crush"

"Not that I know of. But don't worry I am all yours"

"I was hoping you would say that" Jason said then leaned down and kissed Layla. It was a good kiss. Nothing like the way Chuck had kissed her. She pulled away and spotted Chuck across the room looking at her as if he was apologizing. She knew Chuck pretty well but right now she was as confused as anyone when it came to him.

The bell chimed marking midnight they all approached Blair with a huge cake.

"Happy Birthday" the crowd shouted.

"Make a wish." Serena said

Blair stared at the Cake and then to them

"It already didn't come true" Blair said saddly

They all watched her walk off. She glanced at her phone to see if Nate had texted her at all. Everyones phones buzzed.

_Spotted: Nate Archibald Depositing A Mystery Girl In A Taxi After Midnight. All We Know About Her For Sure ? She's Not Blair Waldorf_.

"I can't believe Gossip Girl" Serena said

Layla stared at the picture in disbelief. She had to be lying

"I hope she gave him herpes" Katy said

"Hes not cheating" Blair said getting stares from everyone "We broke up. He was going to get back together with me but only to help his dad, you satisfied"

Layla noticed she looked at Chuck when she said this. Serena chased after Blair and Layla after Chuck.

"Chuck, is it true. My brother was going to do that?" Layla asked him.

"Yes but maybe he came to his senses and decided not to. Hints the girl"

"Why didn't either one of you tell me. You know I hate when my family doesn't include me."

"I thought it was best." Chuck said.

"Is that why you're being weird?" she asked.

"Layla just leave it alone. Go back to your Columbia boyfriend and leave it alone"

Layla glared at him and then walked away.

"There you are, do you want me to take you home?" Jason asked.

"I actually need to stay. Blair is technically the closest to being my best girlfriend. If that makes any sense"

"I'll call you later then" he said.

"Yeah, I would like that" Layla said. Jason leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss.

She spotted Serena and Vanessa talking and Dan walking up to them. She walked over.

"…Your not the only one with a best friend" Serena said to Dan

"Yeah" Dan said then gave Serena a kiss

"Good night Lay" Dan said giving her a hug. Dan walked away and Layla turned to Serena

"How is she?" Layla asked

"Lets go check" Serena said

They walked over to the room that Blair had went into. They slowly opened the door. There on the bed was Chuck and Blair in a heated makeout. Layla turned away and headed down the hall. Her Chuck with Blair. Her Chuck not with her. She shouldn't even be thinking this she now had Jason. But still it was her Chuck with her friend Blair. Oh My God Nate. She couldn't tell him.


	9. Season 1 Episode 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla

Season 1 Episode 9

_As Per Gossip Girl'S Thanksgiving Tradition, I'M Trading My Laptop For Stove Top, And For The Next 16 Hours, The Only Thing I'M Dishing Is The Cat'S Away, The Mice Will Fun, Little Rodents._

Layla sat at the dinner table staring at both her parents. They were just waiting for her brother to come down. She thought back to last year when everything was good. Nate and Blair were together. Chuck hadn't slept with Blair. Nate hadn't slept Serena. Serena was still a drunk. And her parents were fine, well half fine.

*"Hey You Guys, Happy Thanksgiving" Eleanor said

"You too" Nate said

"Thanks Mrs Waldorf" Layla said

"How many times have I told you Layla call me Eleanor"

"Of course"

"Want one?"

"Sure" Nate said grabbing one off the tray

"Good Boy" Eleanor said then walked off

"Nate the Great, and Miss Layla" Harold Waldorf said.

"So what did I miss" Layla said taking a seat next to Serena.

"Nothing" Blair said hugging Nate.

"Your about to witness the return of sober Serena" Blair's father Harold said "Sweetie would you take her upstairs. Put her in the bath before your mother gets wind of this whole thing."

"What, and leave you all alone. Thanksgiving is our thing. Nate, will you please take care of her? Please."

"Okay, Lay, you want to help?" Nate asked.

"I'm good" Layla said watching him help Serena up.

"Daddy, can I help with the pumpkin pie?" Blair asked.

"Of course"

"Thank you"

"Crush Them"

"Thank you very much, Crush them"*

Nate sat down across from her and smiled at her.

"Looks great mom." He said

"Thank God something was still open. I had to improvise since we been dis-invited from the Waldorfs last minute" their mother said.

"Actually I was still invited" Layla said

"Layla no need for that attitude" her father scolded

"I was also asked to step down from the committee for the Snow Flake Ball, and how I wasn't asked back to the Lincoln Center Foundation. I thought at least, your father's lawyer might join us for dessert"

"Mom stop" Nate said

"You were all for acting like nothing was wrong until it landed on you" Layla said

"Layla" their father said.

"I forgot to call the bail bondsmen, maybe he has nowhere to go"

"Mom, no one is madder than I am. But this is not the right way"

"Nathaniel, I don't need you to fight this fight for me" their dad said

Nate got up putting his napkin on his plate and left.

"Where do you think you're going? Their mother asked.

"Anywhere but here" he replied

"Well this was a fun family event. Same time next year. Maybe a little less drama" Layla said standing up and repeating what her brother did. She ran outside and caught up with him

"Nate!" She shouted.

"Layla you didn't have to leave because of me"

"Are you kidding? You know how mom and I get when shes like this. This just makes it worse. And Dad only really talks to me when I am doing something good."

"Like your grades. And you know that's not true. You are Dads little girl he loves you."

"Funny, so where you headed, Chucks?" she asked

"Chuck is with his father so that's out of the question. But wait you should know that"

"I actually haven't spoken to him since Blair's party."

"You and Chuck not talking. It must be the end of the world."

"Wait I thought you and Blair not dating was the end of the world." Layla joked trying to forget about that night

"Where are you headed?"

"I need to talk to Dan"

"Well tell him, what do you call him Romeo, that I say hello."

"I'll pass the message on" Layla smiled. "Text me if you need me please. I'm your twin so I get you want to be alone. But remember I'm the only one that knows exactly what you're going through"

"You'll be my first call" Nate said then hugged her pulling her close and then kissing her forehead "We are really going to need each other these days"

Layla arrived in Brooklyn and went up stairs to the loft. Rufus and Dan both told her she never needed to knock, well that was before the whole him and Serena wanting to take the next step. She slowly opened the door.

"Layla, what brings you by Casa de Humphreys" Rufus asked grabbing her coat from her.

"Well you did say that if I was ever in the neighborhood I should stop by, and you know me. I'm always in the neighborhood." Layla smiled

"Well your guitar is still here so later, jam session?"

"Of course"

A lady walked over to her and grabbed the coat from Rufus.

"Hi I'm Alison"

"Layla Archibald, I'm a friend of Dan's and Jenny's"

"Well join us"  
>She walked over to the table and Saw Serena, Eric and Mrs Van der Woodsen.<p>

"The Van Der Woodsen's"

"Layla so nice of you join us" Dan said getting up and pulling a chair out for her.

"Thank you" she said

"Have you eaten yet Lay?" Jenny asked.

"Just a little, not really much. Dinner at the Archibalds is always an entertaining meal." Layla said

"You poor things, just know if you or Nate need anything I'm here" Lily said

"Thanks I'll let him know"

"Where is he A?" Serena asked

"I don't know where he was headed but he needed to be alone. So enough about me." Layla sain want the topic to something else

"So uh, Mrs. Van Der Woodsen, um, what were Thanksgivings like when you were growing up? Serena said you were raised in California?" Jenny asked.

"Oh I grew up on a little ranch in Montecito" Lily replied

"I didn't know there were little ranches."

"There aren't." Alison replied

Serena's phone started to ring.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I think I should get this" Serena said

"Yeah sure"

"Hey, were right in the middle of Di…yeah. Of course. I'm on my way" Serena said hanging up. She looked over at Layla then back to Dan

"Whats up?" Dan asked

"I'm sorry I have to go." Serena said.

"Is everything alright?"

"No but it will be. I hope. Im sorry I can't really say more. But it's nothing about us."

"Okay"

"I was having a lot of fun though."

"All right"

"Bye"

Serena walked over to Lily and whispered in her ear.

"Look um I hope you don't mind, but my daughter has to go" Lily said

"Do you need to go with her" Alison asked

"No Mom stay, have fun please. It was nice to meet you" Serena said then left.

Layla looked over to Dan.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah, I don't think it has anything to do with her. But so your ranch. What was that like?"

"Did you have any horses?" Jenny asked

"Yes I had a few. I actually uh had my own. Rosewood"

"My Dad has a song called Rosewood" Jenny said

Layla looked at Rufus and Alison and then back at Lily. These adults sure had something to hide.

"Oh but no not that Rosewood"

"I completely forgot about that song" Rufus said

"Yeah, its about my mom, you know cause she had this perfume that she always wore and it was Rose and San…wood"

"Sandalwood" Dan finished for Jenny

"It was like her own personal scent"

"Raise your hand if you're over 30 and acting really weird." Dan aksed

"I'm sorry Alison, I never told Rufus about that horse, I'm sure its just coincidence"

"Wait a minute here" Jenny said

"Why are you all talking as if you guys know each other?" Dan asked.

"We did know eachother, a long long time ago." Rufus said

Layla just sat back and watched. Thanksgiving was just full of suprises. She went back to thinking about last year

*Layla stood in the Dinning Area of the Waldorfs. She had her phone out texting Chuck because she was obviously bored. She watched her brother and her two I guess friends come down stairs. Harold approached them

"Serena, you look wonderful, that shirt was made for you" Harold said

"Actually it was made for you" Serena replied giggling

"Well I knew there was a reason I liked it" Harold said and then looked at Nates as Nate took a drink off the tray" Yours too I see"

"Yes sir."

"Help me with the Potatoes darling" he said to Blair as they sat Serena down.

"Of course"

Layla took Nates drink out of his hand and took a sip.

"Someone seems cheery this holiday." Nate commented

"I'm always cheery." Layla replied

"You miss talking to Chuck?"

"Of course"

"You would tell me if something more was between you two right" Nate said raising an eyebrow at her.  
>"Nate you're my brother, you would be the first to know depending"<p>

"Oh?"

"What was being added as more, because some things a sister doesn't discuss. Like her virginity"

"You're still a virgin right"

"Of course Nate" she lied

"Don't tell me it's a big deal. I'm well aware of the stakes" they heard their father yell into the phone. Their mother approached them

"Hey, who's dad talking to?" Nate asked.

"Is it the office again?" Layla asked.

"Something about the deal with the Dutch Company." their mother responded.

"Looks like I'll be stepping out for a moment." Their father said

"Dad, it's a holiday. Were family. Your family." Layla said

"It's not a holiday in Amsterdam."

"Well we are in America" Their mother said sipping her drink "Tell them it will wait till tomorrow"

"Sweetheart I don't want to go, I have to"

"Forget the commission, I'll write you a check myself"

"Dad please, were about to eat" Layla pleaded. Between her and Nate she always did the pleading she was most likely to get out of something or get what she wanted.

"I think I lost my appitie" her father said and walked away. The only person who truly knew her pain then was her brother. He could read it in her eys that their father telling her no broke her heart*

"So this was eventful." Layla said sitting on the arm of the chair Dan was sitting in.

"There's no chance were related right?" Dan asked.

"Look at Erics roots." Layla said

"What do you mean what is wrong with my roots." Eric asked.

"They're kind of Rufus like" Layla said.

"Hey" Serena said walking in

"Serena and Blair" Layla said getting up and hugging Blair "You okay"

"Good" Blair said looking around the room.

"Blair" Jenny said

"Yeah its me." Blair said looking at Jenny and then back to the stuff in the room.

"Explanation to follow but first um our parents." Serena asked

"Rufus dated Lily" Layla put on the table.

"Our mom, your dad?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, were not related though." Dan said

"Ignore my roots and Layla's comments about them."

"Just pointing them out" Layla said

"Have you noticed theirs a garage door in your room" Blair said point to the divider that separated Jenny and Dan's room and then looked into Dan's room "Is that Cedric? Wow"

"This day just got worse" Dan said as Layla's phone rang

"Hey, whats wrong" she anwsered

"Lay its dad, hes in the hospital" Nate said

"Oh My god, I'll be right there" Layla said hanging up

"Everything okay" Dan asked

"I need to go, thank you for letting me stay for Dinner"

"Anytime, you know Rufus adopted you right" Dan said putting a smile on her face and getting up hugging her "You'll text me later Juliet?"

"Always Romeo" She said and left. She got out into the living room. Lily, Alison and Rufus all stood there.

"Lay, hey" Rufus said.

"Um thank you Rufus and Alison for letting me stay but I have to get home." Layla said.

"We'll have that jam session another time then." Rufus said then gave the girl a hug. This is what she loved about their family. Always so warm and inviting. Like all her troubles washed away when she crossed the threshold.

She got to the hospital and ran to the room Nate texted her. She spotted her brother and dad talking.

"How's your mom?" The Captain asked Nate

"She's going to be alright. We all are" Nate replied

"Layla, sweetheart" her father said causing Nate to turn around.

"Dad what happened?" Layla asked.

"Vicodin and Whiskey. I guess I forgot I tool the Medicine and then had a drink."

"Dad were not doing this anymore. We're not okay. I know it wasn't an accident." Nate said

"Of course it was. Don't listen to him Lay, it was"

"When I found you, I thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't." Her father said causing Layla to start crying

"Dad you have to please for me, mom and Layla. It might not always feel that way but we do"

"We need you Dad" Layla said. Nate pulled her into a hug and soothed her hair.

"I'm going to take her for a walk."

They got out into the hallway.

"Why do parents lie? Do they think their protecting us or something? Because they're not" Layla said

"I don't understand them either" Nate said

"When I'm a parent. I'm never going to lie and please Nate knock some sense into me if I do."

"That's a deal." Nate said as they both sat on the bench.


	10. Season 1 Episode 10

A/N: A chapter I think some of you are waiting for. Also since this story is from Layla's perspective if there is a scene you want to see where two other characters discuss her or mention her Let me know I will write it and post it as like Secret Keeper Outtakes or something like that. I know there is a conversation in Season 1 Episode 6 where Dan and Vanessa talk that I myself wonder what they would say so maybe I'll write that to start it off.

Thank you to my beautiful Grandmother for helping Edit this story even though she has no clue what the show is. Thanks to all of you who continue to read it. You make my day and my passion for writing even bigger.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only Layla.

Season 1 Episode 10

_Hey, Upper East Siders, It's That Time Of Year Again, When The Mere Act Of Descending A Staircase Means You're A 's Right-Debutante Season._

Layla walked a few steps behind Nate and Chuck while they talked ahead of her. Her nose in her favorite book, 'Romeo and Juliet'. She was trying her best not to eavesdrop.

"Hey so, uh has Blair Mentioned who's escorting her?" Nate asked Chuck.

"Why? Are you having remorse sex fantasies about your ex?" Chuck asked.

"Sisters ears back here, don't want to hear that" Layla said

"No" Nate said.

"Don't eff with an effer. I know that look"

"No, man. Its just everytime I see her lately somethings different. You know she's lighter, happiers. She's just less Blair."

"She does have a certain glow about her doesn't she? Chuck smiled

"With my dad in rehab, its like the pressure is finally off me. I can see Blair clearly and its. I don't know man. I think I might miss her."

"You don't miss her."Chuck said.

"Well if I don't miss her, I do know someone who misses you." Nate said they both turn to look at Layla.

"Give us a minute" Chuck said stopping.

"No problem" Nate said then entered the building.

"I hate to ruin the book for you, but Romeo dies at the end"

Layla shut the book and turned to Chuck

"A. I am so sorry for how I acted toward you at Blair's party" he said

"I already forgave you for that, I got over quickly. Its not me to stay mad a Chuck Bass for so long."

"But you're mad about something?"

"I wish you would be honest with me."

"You saw." He said realizing why she was upset

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm not upset you slept with her because there isn't really anything but our unique friendship between us."

"Then why are you acting as if I cheated?" he asked

"I'm not. I just wish my best friend would have told me"

"You're Nate's sister"

"Chuck I am the best Secret keeper. I have kept all our Secrets and lots of other secrets."

"Fine. I screwed up and understand if you don't want me to be your escort."

"You've my plan for an escort since we were little. You're not getting out of it!"

"Darn I thought I found my escape route" Chuck said laughing with Layla. He pulled her in for a hug

"Best Friends again?" Layla asked

"Always"

They both walked inside and did their Cotillion rehersal.

The next day Layla showed up at Blairs. She was standing there looking for Blair when Carter approached her

"Well if it isn't Layla Archibald. It's been awhile since we last saw each other. Your brother still don't know about that night,or that summer"

"It was a drunken mistake" she replied trying to ignore him

"If I remember correctly, we weren't drunk. You were actually pretty sober, most of the summer at least"

"I was 14. I wasn't thinking straight, I was blinded"

Carter leaned into her whispering in her ear.

"You can make up all the excuse you want Lay but it wont erase you giving me your virginity. And it definetly wont erase our past."

"It works for me"

"Does Chuck know this secret?"

"Chuck knows all my secrets. I'm surprised he hasn't punched you yet. Probably waiting for the right moment."

"I'm not sure he knows the whole story, Archibald is with holding information. That's not like her to keep something from Bass"

"Carter dear thank you for coming. And Layla you look magnificent" Cece, Serena's grandmother, said interrupting them.

"Thank you Cece" Layla said

"Are you and Carter friends"

"Were old acquaintances" Layla said beating Carter.

The elevator dinged and in walked Dan and Serena.

"Oh look Dan and Serena are here" Layla said and then ditched the conversation.

They all sat around the coffee table while everyone told stories of Carters adventures. She got up and went into the other room. She didn't know that Dan had followed her.

"You're not a fan of the guy either?" he asked.

"I have a history." she repliedd

"You two dated. I don't see Chuck or Nate allowing that one"

"Never dated."Layla lied

"So its not just Chuck you've crossed that line with?"

"I was a virgin until I crossed that line with Carter."

"Wow, I just always assumed it was Chuck."

"I so wish that was the case but its not and trust me I have regretted it ever since" Layla said looking toward Carter.

"You need to find better men Juliet."

"Jason's a good guy." she said turning back to Dan

"He is, speaking of him is he escorting you?"

"No. Chuck is."

"Do you like it here Dan?" Cece said approaching them

"I'll leave you two to talk" Layla said leaving that conversation. On the way out she ran into Blair

"Blair hey" she said awkwardly

"Layla. I feel like your avoiding me" Blair said

"Um I'm sorry about that."

"Chuck told me and I am so sorry."

"Do you like him Blair? Like really like him?"

"I don't know."

"Chuck does have a heart, even though I tell him otherwise. Try your best not to break it" Layla said then left leaving Blair speechless

At Contillion Layla stood by the doorway waiting for Chuck. He walked in with her brother.

"A, you look beautiful. I got you a gift" Chuck said "Turn around and lift up your hair"

Chuck put a necklace around her neck and fastened it. She let her hair down and looked at what it was. It was a little A. A nickname he had started after everyone called her Baby A.

"Its amazing. Thank you Chuck. We should go get in our places. Layla went ahead of them and then stood behind Serena. She glared at Carter walking over to his spot. Where was Dan. She swore he texted her and said he would see her tonight. To save him a dance.

"Hello and Welcome to the Annual Dispensary Cotillion and Debutante Ball.

"Katia Farkas, Daughter Of Jonathan And Rose Farkas, Escorted By Richard North, Hopes To Major In Neuroscience And Will Continue Her Family's Legacy As Supporters Of The New York Public Library And Lincoln Center."

""Blair Cornelia Waldorf, Daughter Of Harold And Eleanor Waldorf, Escorted By Nathaniel Archibald, Plans To Be A Member Of Yale's Class Of Will Continue To Summer In Southampton And Volunteer Her Time To Children's Charities."

"And Now I'd like to Present Serena Celia Van Der Woodsen, Daughter Of Committee Member Lilian Van Der Woodsen, Granddaughter Of Chairwoman Emeritus, Celia Catherine Rhodes, Escorted By Carter Baizen. Miss Van Der Woodsen Hopes To Bed As Many Billionaires As She Can Before Settling Down To Oh, My ."

"Layla Leanne Archibald, Daughter of Howard 'The Captain' and Anne Archibald, escorted by Charles Bass. Plans to attend Juliard and pursue in Music, Theater and Dance"

After all the names were read they went into the dancing. She watched Chuck and Nate both watch Carter

"Why do I get this feeling that you have something up your sleeve?" Layla aksed

"Because you've always known me best." Chuck said

"What do you have planned for Carter?"

"Why Miss Archibald what ever do you mean?" he asked

"You're Chuck Bass" she answered

"Well that is a reasonable response"

"Will you make sure Nate hits him hard?"

"For you, anything"

Layla smiled and went on to enjoy the dance. They pass Nate and she hears Chuck whisper in his ear. The next thing you knew Nate was hitting Carter. Layla stood back and watched.

"Thanks Chuck" she said a little while later

"Have you seen Nate?" Blair approached them

"No but I'm here." Chuck said

"I'll leave you two be. I need to go call my boyfriend" Layla said

"Tell Columbia, I say hello" Chuck said beginning to Dance with Blair. She looked back at them and could tell that conversation wasn't going as he had hoped. She called Jason real quick and invited him over. Later that night while waiting for Jason she spotted Chuck at the bottem of the stair case. She looked up and saw Blair and Nate in a heated Make out head toward a bedroom. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey" She said

Chuck pulled her in close hugging her. He spotted Jason on the bottem of the stairwell looking up at them.

"Thanks A. I needed that" he said

"I'm here I told you that" she replied

"I need sometime alone. I'll call when I reach my desination"

"Okay" she said and he kissed her cheek

Chuck walked past her and then past Jason. She walked down to Jason and kissed him

"Hey is everything okay" Jason asked

"My best friend just lost a girl he really liked" she replied

"Not you right?"

"No" Layla faked smile.

"Good"

Layla took his arm and they walked out onto the streets of New York.


	11. Season 1 Episode 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything except Layla.

A/N: Another chapter YAY!

Season 1 Episode 11

"Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue, I'll wait up for you dear... Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight..." the school choir sang.

_Hey, Upper East Siders. It's christmas in New York and along with the season comes the Constance Billard and St. Jude's Bazaar where the only thing bizarre are the donated items for sale._

"... So hurry down the chimney tonight... hurry... tonight, Santa baby."

When Layla was done singing with the choir. She picked up her bag and grabbed her phone. Two Text messages.

CHUCK: HOPING YOU'LL DITCH THE BOYFRIEND AND COME TO MONACO. I MISS YOU

NATE: CANT BELIEVE YOU DITCHED ME. YOU UNDERSTAND THIS IS THE FIRST CHRISTMAS WE HAVENT SPENT TOGETHER. HOPE YOU TAKE CHUCK'S OFFER!

Layla returned the texts and then saw Rufus with Alison and Bart with Lily. She walked toward them.

"Seasons greetings." Layla said.

"Layla, I'm surprised to see you here. I heard your mother and brother were in Connecticut." Lily said.

"Yes, I voted not to go with them. Since this whole thing. My mother and I are on the outs. always been more of a daddy's girl."

"Well you know you're always welcome at the Humphreys." Rufus said.

"Dan already invited me."

"That's my son."

"I'm actually surprised you won't be joining Chuck, he mentioned that you and Nathaniel might be joining him." Bart said.

"It has crossed my mind but I love the city, especially this time of year. I will see you Humphreys later. Dan said something about tree decorating."

"Yes, we would love to have you Layla." Alison said.

Layla walked away realizing the conversation seemed awkward to begin with.

Later that night she was getting ready to walk into the loft when her phone buzzed.

CHUCK: YOUR BROTHER IS COMING, ARE YOU JOINING HIM

She rolled her eyes. As much as she wanted to go. She knew she couldn't. She couldn't control herself around him and well she now had Jason to think about. She open the loft door.

"Layla Archibald reporting for Decorating Duty." Layla said all dressed festive.

"…and that's not a Christmas card." Dan said handing a card to his Dad and then turning to Layla

"I feel as though I interrupted something." Layla said as she watched Dan's parents go have a private conversation.

"It's just um, don't worry about it" Dan said

"I can leave" Layla said.

"Lets all rewind and just pretend this never happened. This is not gonna ruin out Christmas" Rufus said.

"I can totally leave"

"No Your staying" Rufus said.

"Okay" Layla smiled then set her bag down.

"Lovely holiday spirt" Jenny said admiring Layla's out fit

"It is my favorite holiday"

They continued to put decorations up. Dan everyonce in a while would knock Layla's decoration off.

"That's not nice Romeo" She laughed getting a glance from Rufus

The next morning Layla walked into the coffee shop as Serena was leaving.

"Vanessa." she said walking in the door

"Layla." Vanessa greeted

"Hey Lay, what brings you by? I thought maybe you would be spending the day with a certain boyfriend of yours" Dan said seated at a table.

"He's down in North Carolina. His family is originally from there" She replied sitting down.

"Oh, well then you can help me find the perfect gift for Serena"

"She's Serena, I'm sure it's not hard"

"Under 50 dollars?"

"That's going to be fun" Layla commented.

"I know. I'm going to text Jenny. Maybe she can help as well"

"Sounds good"

A few minutes later Jenny enter the coffee shop with her laptop. They sat it down on the counter and began to search. A while went by

"I know its been maybe ten minutes since I last asked but you still sure you don't want to talk about it" Dan asked his sister about their parents.

"Dad said he wouldn't want to ruin Christmas. That's what I'm trying to do."

"Hey, well just in case you change your mind."

"I get it you're here" Jenny said then laughed to herself showing the screen to them showing cheese for sale"Seems like something Serena doesn't have"

"A year of cheese for 600? Are these people kidding?" Dan commented

"I could buy a cow for that much money, maybe even two cows." Layla said.

"I'm never going to find this gift for Serena."

"Yeah and your gift must be especially good this year to make up for the rest of her Christmas" Jenny said.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"She's living in a hotel Dan."Layla said.

"It's not very homy, or Festive. Eric told me they don't even allow trees."

Dan shut Jenny's laptop.

"That's it!" Dan said.

"What it?" Layla asked.

"A tree, come on we have work to do"

Layla met them out front of the tree place all dressed up. She had Blair's moms get together to go to.

"That's a little dressy to be helping with a tree. Festive though. Did you steal Santa's suit" Jenny said.

"Yeah I know, I have Eleanors party to go to. She invited me" Layla said.

"Well thanks for all the help you have contributed. Even though you're not Serena's number one fan" Dan said.

"But your my friend and that trumps lots" Layla smiled. They got the tree and headed toward the Palace.

They got almost to the Palace when they stopped.

"This is where I leave you two. The best of Luck to you. Beware of Dexter" Layla said and headed off. She got into Blairs house. She spotted Eleanor talking to Roman so she headed up the stairs.

"Dorota is going to kill you if you get glue on the comforter" Blair said to Serena, Vanessa and Eric.

"Whats going on here?" Layla asked.

"Layla thank god I have been trying to contact Nate. Have you heard from him?" Blair said to her.

"He called earlier to wish me a Merry Christmas but he said he had to go"

"Oh"

"Look Blair, don't stress about it okay" Layla said "So what did I miss?"

"I'm done" Vanessa said finishing something she made on the computer. Eric and Serena looked at it

"Wow!" Layla said looking over their shoulder.

"This is so Amazing Vanessa. Thank you so much this is going to be incredible" Serena said

"Good, glad I can help. I think he'll love it" Vanessa said

"I think I want to help with this project, Vanessa do you want to come help me find some more scissors" Blair said guiding Vanessa into the bathroom.

Layla sat down on the bed looking at the snowflake cut outs

"Is this Dan's present?" Layla asked

"Yes! I can't wait to see his face." Serena said excited

"He's going to love it S. And you'll love yours."

"You know what he got me"

"Yeah, but I'm not telling" Layla said

"I know Lay,that you and I have had our past but the fact that you are such a great friend to Dan means the world to me."

"He's good guy. You're a very lucky girl." Layla said.

"As you are as well. Jason from Columbia is quite the catch."

"Thanks." Layla said.

The next morning she smelt someone cooking in the loft kitchen. The Humphreys were generous to let her stay the whole holiday. She got off of Dan's bed. Since he never came home she decided she would sleep there. She went out into the kitchen and sat on the Barstool.

"Good morning Layla, did I wake you" Rufus said cooking breakfast.

"Maybe but its okay. My brother and I wake up every year early." Layla said

"Miss him?"

"So much. This is our first Christmas apart and it's killing me."

Her phone buzzed and she picked it up

NATE: MERRY CHRSTMAS LITTLE SIS. I GOT A HINT THAT YOU WERE STAYING AT THE HUMPHREYS SO I LEFT SOMETHING WITH MY ELF TO GIVE TO YOU. CHUCK'S PRESENT IS WITH IT. HE HATES YOUR THERE AND WISHES YOU WERE HERE.

LOVE YOU

Layla smiled.

"Your brother?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah" Layla replied.

The door opened to the loft and Dan walked in.

"You guys are up early" he said.

"And your getting in late" Rufus said.

"If you'll excuse me I need to see one of these gifts" Layla said satnding up.

"Oh that's right. Jenny said your brothers is under there." Dan said.

She walked over to the tree and picked up the gift that was labeled for her. She picked it up and went into Dan's room and out onto the firescape. She opened the present. There were two little boxes. One from Nate and the other from Chuck and then a book. Her favorite book. She opened the book and read the first page.

I figured you needed a new copy. A better copy.

Romeo still dies at the end.

Layla laughed.

"Have room for one more up here?" she heard behind her.

Layla turned around and spotted Dan.

"Hey, yeah" she replied closing the book.

"My dad had to go to the Gallery, I brought your gift out here. What did Nate get you?"

"I don't know I saw Chuck's first" Layla said.

Dan picked up the book.

"Romeo and Juliet?" he asked

"Ironically it's my favorite book. I have probably read it 1000 times and can recite it word for word. Playing Juilet is my dream role on a stage."

"Ironically."

"Chuck bought me a new copy, a personalized note inside as well"

"Romeo still dies at the end." he read.

"He tells me anytime he sees me reading it."

Layla picked up the little box from her brother and opened it. Inside was a charm bracelet filled with Music related items including a Guitar pick with LA engraved.

"Mine next." Dan said handing her the gift "I went with the book theme like Chuck."

Layla opened it and saw Taming of the Shrew.

"I noticed your copy of Hamlet and didn't see this one so I got it. I am so glad I didn't pick up Romeo and Juliet though."

Layla leaned over and hugged him

_Some presents might end up getting returned. But some gifts are for keeps. Other presents come when you least expect them. Then there are those boxes you wish you had never opened. Have a holly jolly Christmas. XOXO Gossip Girl_


	12. Season 1 Episode 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla.

Season 1 Episode 12

_On the Upper East Side it's easy to think that the world is exactly as it appears: refined, elegant, imposing. But sometimes all it takes is a little key to open the door to the wild side._

Layla stood by the lifeguard chair Chuck was sitting in.

"Come on, he's not even your type A" Chuck said to her describing her current boyfriend Jason.

"It's my first real boyfriend Chuck, I don't have a type yet" she said sort of lying. She's had a boyfriend before. Someone no one really needs to know about.

"May I remind you of someone?"

Layla smiled at him and then turned out to the water to see Blair and Nate talking. She turned back to Chuck.

"You over her, I see?" Layla commented.

"I haven't decided" he replied.

"And that right there is why I am not breaking up with Jason to do whatever it is you want me to do with you."

"You ruin all the fun A."

"Oh I know."

Blair walked up to them.

"Enough with the blackmail! Aren't you bored already? I can't avoid Nate forever."Blair said.

"You're blackmailing her now?" Layla asked.

"Excuse me." Blair said.

"Um no this just got interesting."

"Layla"

"Save it Blair I know everything."

Blair glared at Chuck.

"I didn't say forever... just until the sight of the two of you together doesn't turn my stomach." Chuck said.

"And when will that be?"

"Only time will tell, I'm afraid. So unless you want dear Nathaniel to know how you lost your virginity to me in the back of a moving vehicle I encourage patients and restraint."

"Isn't there someone else you can torture?" Blair asked.

"Besides me?" Layla asked.

"But you unlike me actually enjoy it" Blair said to Layla with glare.

Chuck jumped down and put his sunglasses on.

"I choose you." Chuck said to Blair and then put his arm around Layla's shoulders and walked away.

"Is it really nesscary to blackmail her?" Layla asked.

"Its fun" he replied.

"Which makes me think, you aren't over her."

"Yeah but remember I know a certain boy from Brooklyn you liked."

"I should have never told you that."

"Its disgusting A, you can do so much better than him and Columbia"

That's when it all went down. A kid was floating in the water. Her brother gave him CPR and Serena called the ambulance. Now they were all sitting in the assembly hall at school.

"Thanks to the cell phone somebody left behind we've got plenty of evidence of who was at the party. Lucky for you, Andrew Collins is going to be fine. Unlucky for you, we need to hold somebody responsible. Miss Queller."

"Hello. I'm Miss Queller, the new headmistress at Constance. It's unfortunate that we meet under these circumstances... but I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you. I've already talked to your parents... at least those I could reach and look forward to reading your personal essays. 10000 words describing how you came to be on school property after hours, using alcohol and drugs, where a fellow student almost died. In other words: What the hell is wrong with you. I'll also be conducting one on one interviews until I discover who broke into the pool and iniciated the party... that person will be expelled. If that person is not identified then you all face expulsion."

After the assembly they all stepped out into the hall.

"So we all know how this works." Blair said.

"No one talks, no one gets into trouble" Chuck replied.

"Who did break in anyway?" Nate asked.

"I guess we don't have to worry about Nate cracking under pressure." Chuck said.

"So we all agree?" Blair asked.

"I'm in." Layla said grabbing Chuck's arm and they walked away.

Later in the afternoon after some of her classes she spotted Nate and Chuck in the courtyard but was unable to get to them with someone covering her eyes.

"Guess who" they whispered  
>"George Clooney, no it can't be him we broke up, um Leonardo" Layla said turning around to see Jason.<p>

"Very funny Lay" Jason said

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Um greeting you, school is over correct?"

"Yeah, it's just…"

"You have plans?"

"I have to write a paper about an event that took place the other night and my part in it" Layla said.

"What did you do?" he asked curious.

"I didn't do anything. Wrong Place, wrong time."

"When you were having your girl's night?" he asked getting even more curious.

"Girls night sort of turned into a party with the whole junior class."

"And you didn't think to call and tell me this?" he asked.

"I didn't know I had to report my every move. Excuse me I need to go." Layla said walking away just leaving him there and walking to where she thought Chuck and Nate were. Her phone buzzed.

_Spotted: Lonely boy learning that when the punishment fits the crime there's no reason you can't serve your sentence in style._

B: GET TOGETHER. MY PLACE

Layla hailed a taxi and went to Blairs. She walked in. She noticed Chuck and Dan talking. This couldn't be good. She walked over and sat next to Chuck

"Poor little Humphrey-Dumpty Look, let me clearify something for you. Regardless of who you're currently sleeping with, you and I come from different worlds. In my workd, if I'm suspended or expelled a wing is donated in the Bass name." Chuck said.

"That does sound like quite a world." Dan said sarcastically.

"Well, it's not perfect, I admit. But one thing it does offer in spades is security. My family can take care of me. What do the Humphrey's have to offer? Used metro cards? Your dad's gesinge? And in case you're wondering, you narc: I only took the key from the party to hide it so we can all get blamed... including you."

"You took the key?" Layla asked.

Dan walked away.

"Yes but like I told your friend, I did it to protect us" Chuck said.

"Where is it now?" she asked.

"Don't think I'm telling you that. You have nothing to loose. You're a shoe in to your dream school and the principal wouldn't even do anything to you. You're a star student."

"I promise I won't do anything."

"Blair has it."

"Okay." Layla sat back defeated

The next day they sat in the assembly again. She sat next to Serena and Blair.

"Settle down please. Yesterday I talked about serious consequences for your dishonerable action and obviously you didn't believe me. But someone came forward today and claimed responsibility...for a crime he did not commit. And although I appreciate his self-sacrifice, I don't aby dishonesty." Miss Queller said.

"Who do you think it was?" Serena whispered to Layla.

"And I think it's time you all know how serious I am. Nathaniel Archibald is suspended from St. Jude's. And yes, this will go on his transcript. Effective immediatelly. Mr. Archibald, you know where to find the exit."

Layla watched her brother get up and leave. They both did think alike though. It was her exact thought to do when she found out where the key was. But she did promise Chuck. The whole room's phones buzzed.

_This just in: Nate Archibald - Dead man walking. We hear St. Jude's has a new policy: An eye for a lie._

"Watch him go, students. Who wants to be next? Until one of you comes forward, we'll keep going until every last one of you has walked out that door."

When the assembly was over Layla tried her best to push out of there to find her brother. Once again Jason stood out there but this time with a dozen roses.

"Look I can't talk right Jason I need to find my brother." Layla said irritated

"I'm trying to apolgize Layla" Jason said.

"I know but I really need to find my brother."

Chuck approached them

"Jason was it?" Chuck said

"Yes."

"Chuck have you seen Nate? I really need to find him" Layla said to Chuck

"You Archibalds really do think a like" Chuck commented.

Layla rolled her eyes at him.

"Can we continue this later Jas?" she asked.

"Yeah" He said.

Layla ran off and saw Nate kiss Blair and then her pull a way and say something.

"Good Catching up" Nate said then walked away.

"Nate!" Layla shouted running after him. He stopped and turned around "What happened to make you want to do this?"

"I thought I was protecting Blair, turns out she was protecting someone else and she doesn't want to be with me."

"Well it's her lost. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"You have to say that you're my sister."

"As your best friend I don't." Layla said hugging her brother

"Care to walk me home?" he replied.

She linked her arm through his and they walked toward their house.

She laid on her bed reading the book Dan had gotten her for Christmas. It was probably now her 10th time reading it since getting it. Her phone buzzed.

CHUCK: S TURNED HERSELF IN.

Layla sighed. Of course it was S behind it this whole time. She heard a knock on her door.

"I'm going to Blair's" Nate said at her bedroom door.  
>"Trying to win her back?" Layla asked.<p>

"She actually was the one that texted me."

"Oh, well good luck to you."

"By the way your boyfriend is downstairs with a dozen roses. Obviously he doesn't know you well enough."

Layla smiled at her brother then got up and went down stairs.

"Hey" She said leaning up and kissing Jason.

"Hey, I see you found your brother. Did everything work out okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, everythings great. Including these beautiful Roses" she replied.

"You had a rose necklace when we met, and then on our first date you had a rose on your wallet. I just assumed"

"Assumed correctly" Layla lied. Why had she just lied to him? Anyone who knew her knew she liked Tulips but only Chuck knew she loved Red Tulips and the occasional Red Tiger Lily.

_Sometimes you need to step outside, clear your head and remind yourself of who you are. And where you want to be. And sometimes you have to venture outside your world in order to find yourself. As for me, I'm happy right where I am... I only want to be with you. XOXO Gossip Girl._


	13. Season 1 Episode 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla.

A/N: This is one of my favorite Chapters to write so I really hope you enjoy it.

Season 1 Episode 13

_What's the difference between gossip and scandal? So glad you asked Anyone can commit a minor indiscretion And generate a day's worth of buzz, But in order for gossip to birth a true scandal, It requires the right person to be in the wrong one "it" girl on a one do you recommend? Add a crowd eager to see her fall and give them the means to knock her down._

Layla and Nate walked to school. When they arrived Nate went his separate way and Layla went hers. She watched Serena take off from Dan.

"Romeo!" She shouted.

"Hey" he said and walked over to her.

"That conversation looked awkward." she commented.

"Yeah, good news though Serena is not pregnant." he replied.

"Well Congratulations, I'm sure Rufus will throw a party."

"You have been hanging around the Humphreys way to long."

"One day I'll just move in."

"My father has pretty much adopted you as his own so he probably wouldn't care. He might even kick me out to make room for you."

Layla smiled.

"So how is Jason?" Dan asked her.

"Good, I told him to not ambush me here anymore because it wasn't really leading to good things."

"You might want to correct his flower choice too. Any one who knows Layla Archibald knows that her favorite flower is a tulip not a rose."

"That's it, I am going to have to stop hanging out over at the Humphreys. They know too much. "

"Funny." Dan said.

"Well I better get to class, catch you later Romeo."

"Bye Juliet."

After her first class she ran into Chuck spying on Nate and Blair.

"Hey Chuck" She said getting him to turn around and look at her.

"The amazing and beautiful Layla Archibald" he commented.

"Still Taken Chuck" Layla said.

"Damn, maybe tomorrow."

"I'll probably still be taken."

"Damn."

"Are you going to be okay though? The whole Blair and Nate thing?"

"I'll be fine A. You might want to worry more about your relationship. Columbia is here." Chuck said pointing behind her.

Layla looked and then ran over that way.

"Hey I thought we decided you weren't going to show up here unannounced anymore."

"Maybe you have something to hide?" Jason said seeing Chuck not far from them.

"With who? Chuck? Dan? They're two of my best friends Jason."

"I feel like you don't want me here because of Chuck."

"If you don't trust me, then just break up with me!" she yelled

"Fine, I don't trust you with him" Jason said then walked away and grabbing a cab.

Layla stood there totally confused for a few minutes watching his cab take off… Dammit she let the good guy go. She felt like she had finally landed a decent guy and she let him go. She hailed a taxi and took off toward his dorm room. She finally reached it. She found the room and knocked.

"One sec" she heard a women say from behind the door. She opened the door for Layla while putting on her shirt.

"Hi, I must have the wrong room. I'm looking for Jason Zane" Layla said confused.

"Oh yeah you have the right place. Are you his little sister?" the woman asked

"Clearly you two are very busy."

"Whose at the door Babe?" she heard.

"Will you tell him that Layla Archibald stopped by? Actually don't tell him…."Layla said getting ready to turn when the door opened wider and Jason stood there in only a towel.

"Lay, what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Obviously making a huge mistake, but I am so glad I stopped by" Layla said then walked off.

"Wait Lay. Let me explain" Jason said causing her to turn back around.

"I wouldn't sleep with you so you found somebody else!" she shouted.

"Dating a girl who is still in HighSchool is rough. I'm in college I have needs and most of you Rich girls are these innocent virgins." he said.

"I haven't been one since I started highschool." she replied.

"Then why wouldn't?" he asked

"I didn't love you." she replied/

"So your first?"

"A big mistake, like dating you. A waste of my time" Layla said then ran down the hall. Instead of getting a cab right away she took a stroll through Central Park. It started to get dark so she hailed a cab to Brooklyn. She arrived at the loft and went up stairs. She went to go open the door when it opened.

"Hey A, you okay?" Serena said.

"Not really." she replied.

"Well I gotta go but Dan is here and he's a great listener."

"Thanks S."

Layla walked inside.

"Juliet?" Dan asked

"Hey Dan" she said

"You okay?" he asked

"No" she replied shaking her head.

Dan tapped on the floor by this table thing for her to sit. She sat down.

"I heard about the breakup in front of the school."

"Yeah I told him if he didn't trust me to just break up with me and he did."

"I don't want to be the one…"

"I know, he has every right not to trust me. Do you want to know why I stayed here for Christmas? I had another offer with Him. You know which Him" Layla said feel as if someone were behind her.

"But you knew, you couldn't control yourself with Him?"

"Exactly. I thought Jason was a good guy. I had a great guy and I let it go because of some fling I had."

"I heard you left to find him. What happened?"

"That's where it gets interesting. I go to his dorm to find him with another girl. I was all about not trusting myself but not trusting him never crossed my mind." Layla said.

"Why would he do that to you?" Dan aked

"He has needs he said and I wouldn't"

"Why not?"

"I didn't love him, I don't think I ever would. You know who I love and I'm not over that yet."

"What about you know who?" he asked.

"I didn't love him. I found Carter to be an infatuation. Something I didn't think I could have so I wanted it more. I was completely sober and I always tell myself I was drunk because it makes me feel better about it" Layla said avoiding anything that would really give away that summer.

Dan went over on the other side and pulled her into a hug.

"If you want to stay here, your pajamas are in my top drawer from when you stayed at Christmas. You can have the bed I'll sleep on the couch. I'll throw your uniform in the washer so you have clothes for tomorrow" Dan said

"Thanks Romeo" Layla smiled and then went into his room. The next morning she woke up. Her phone buzzing.

_Baby A likes to play the innocent card but word has it that she swiped her V card years ago. With a certain Carter Baizin. I wonder what N thinks about this. I have a feeling Brother isn't taking the news well._

"Great" she said walking out into the living room.

"Good Morning Layla." Rufus said.

"Are you wearing that shirt today?" She asked noticing Rufus wearing a hideous shirt.

"Uh I, no I'll change it. So whats so great?"

"Every teen girl's nightmare when your secrets are posted. Will you tell Romeo I'll catch him at school?" Layla said.

"Yeah. Your uniform is on the sink in the bathroom." Rufus replied.

"Thanks"

Layla changed real quick and headed out the door before either Humphrey Child could be up. She got to school and spotted Chuck. She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. He held her close.

"I saw the blast A. You want to talk?" Chuck said letting her go.

"Not really. But I am single." She said trying to laugh.  
>"I'm sorry if it's my fault"<p>

"It was bound to happen Chuck, he was cheating on me."

"I'll go kick his ass!"

"No don't worry about it. I actually feel relieved." Layla said surprised.

"And the blast?"

"It was bound to come out I was just hoping I would be the one to tell…"

"Can we talk Sis?" Nate said approaching them.

"Talk to you later Chuck" Layla said.

"Tonight, the bar." he replied.

"Okay" Layla said as she walked away with Nate.

"Carter!" Nate yelled

"Trust me Nate I regret every second."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um because you would have killed him, but you did sort of pay him back?"

"When?"

"Cotillion, Chuck set it up so that you got him for everything, You,me, Blair. Though I don't know the whole Blair thing?"

"That makes me feel better. That's the only person right. You and Jason aren't doing that?"

"He's the only one." Layla lied eyeing Blair and Chuck talking across the yard. "With Jason it will never happen. We broke up last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry sis" Nate said

"Its fine" Layla said. Nate walked away and she headed to class hearing whispering about her as she went. After class she ran into Serena.

"Hey A, how was Dan's shoulder?" Serena asked.

"Thank you, he truly is an amazing listener." Layla replied.

"I don't have to worry about you and Dan, do I?" Serena asked.

"No worries. Just friends."

"I heard about you and Jason. I also saw the blast. That's how you knew he could help me in Europe."

"Yeah and with Jason I should have known it wasn't going to work."

"Well you should have started by correcting his flower choice. You like Tulips, not roses."

"Serena Van Der Woodsen knows my favorite flower. Yeah that should have been a sign."

"Are we having a heart to heart?" Serena laughed.

"We need to stop doing this, people will start to think were friends again" Layla said.

Serena laughed

"Talk to you later A."

"You too S." Layla said.

"Did I just witness a moment between my two best friends" Blair said walking up to Layla.

"Yeah, I think so" Layla said smiling. Maybe there was hope for her and S after all.

They walked out into the school yard when everyones phone started to buzz. People were already whispering about her but now they were whispering about Blair. Layla opened her phone.

_Looks like the virgin queen Isn't as pure as she pretended to be. Who's your daddy, b.? baby daddy, that guys in one week? talk about doing the nasty, Or should I just say being nasty. _

Layla grabbed Blair and took her out of there. They hailed a taxi and went to her house. They sat in the family room.

"Thanks Lay." Blair said.

"I had one about me this morning" Layla said.

"I read. Really Carter?"

"Not my finest moment. I erased it and had a redo." Layla said

"If only it was that easy.I would Redo mine."

"I know, hey I need to meet Chuck will you be okay till Nate gets here. You need to explain to him." Layla said to Blair.

"Yeah, thanks you're a great friend."

"I like to think you would do the same for me."

They smiled at each other and then Layla took off. She arrived at her and Chucks spot. He hadn't showed up yet. She ordered a drink for her and then one for him. She played with the cherry stem with her tounge.

"That right there proves that you're an amazing kisser" She heard behind her. Chuck sat down.

"You okay?" she asked noticing some bruises

"Your brother beat me down. I think our friendship is over" Chuck replied.

"To be fair, you had it coming."

"I still have it coming. So glad that post was just about Carter."

"Me too. I know who posted it."

"Who even knows?"

"You and Dan knew."

"Well it wasn't me. I told you I would take that secret to the grave even if I didn't approve it."

"Well now you don't have to, it was Jenny."

"How do you know that?"

"She was spying on Dan and my conversation last night. I let Carter's name slip, but yours stayed hidden. Dan knew who I was…"

"Whoa, Dan knows about us?" Chuck asked.

"He's my friend" Layla said.

"Doenst mean I have to like him."

"And he's kept it on the DL."

Chuck smiled at her and then it faded. Layla turned around and saw Blair.

"I'll meet you back in your room" Layla said getting up. She kissed Chuck on the Cheek and then popped a cherry in her mouth.

She walked into his room. She sat on the bed and looked over to the head board. A brand new picture of Cotillion sat there of the two of them. It sat on some papers. She picked them and noticed it said Restraining order across the top. A sticky note read: Layla's birthday present. She flipped to the next page and saw it was against Carter. A huge smile went across her face, but then she felt a little guilty. Just a little though. She quickly put it back and laid down on the bed. She heard the door open right as she was starting to drift. She felt the weight of the bed and someone lay against her. She turned around and came face to face with Chuck. He leaned in and kissed her.

_One good scandal deserves who's going down next? Everybody, if anything to say about know you love me, X.o.x.o., gossip girl._


	14. Season 1 Episode 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla.

A/N: Here's another one. I really love all my readers and hope you continue to enjoy it as the story progresses. To those that have reviewed: Thank you so much. I really love what I did here and worked hard so others can enjoy it as well.

Season 1 Episode 14

_Wakey, Wakey, Upper East Break Is Done, And I'm Starved For The Dish. Were You Sunning In Capri Or Sinning In Croatia? Give Me The Deets and Has Anyone Spotted Our Ex-Queen B.? Wheredoes The Dethroned Royalty Vacation These Days?_

Layla entered the new place of the Van der Woodsen/Bass family.

"Layla, it's so good of you to join us." Lily said sitting at the table.

"I noticed you and my son have spent a lot more time together these past 3 weeks." Bart said. "More than usual."

Chuck, Serena and Eric came down the stair case.

"May I remind you, Serena that you used to have a sense of Humor?" Chuck said then noticed his father"Morning, Father."

"Morning." Bart replied  
>"Morning, Kids" Lily said<p>

"Morning" they said

"And good morning to you." Chuck said then kissed Layla getting a disgusted look from Serena.

That's right. They were official. Layla wasn't sure how long it was going to last. Chuck didn't do girlfriends. But they had the talk and went for it promising that whatever happened they would always try to work it out for their friendship. Here was hoping it worked out.

"And how is Lily this morning?" Chuck asked sitting next to Layla.

"I have a terrible headache I had a very frustrating conversation with the wedding planner this morning."

"You still look amazing."

"So first day back at school, huh? Hey, you didn't, uh, want to shower Serena?" Lily commented.

"I have to go meet Blair" Serena said glaring at Chuck and then turned to her brother "Coming Eric?"

"Uh" Eric said.

"A?" Serena asked.

Layla got up and then kissed Chuck, grabbed her bag and followed going to Blair's they continued their walk to school. Blair talked about her nightmare. Something Chuck related.

"At least you get to wake up from your nightmare, I'm living with mine. Oh and better yet. A here is sleeping with him." Serena said.

"Lay you need to think this over!" Blair said.

"You know I've been dreaming of the day I get to be with Chuck." Layla said not caring what either one was saying.

Blair stopped and turned to Layla.

"You and Chuck are more than what you were?"

"He called me his girlfriend. That's a direct quote from Chuck Bass Himself" Layla said proudly.

"Thank God I have plans with Dan tonight. B what are you doing?" Serena said.

"Giving Homeschooling some serious consideration" Blair said as they got closer to the school.

"Look, I know you think everybody is still talking about you. Your 3 week old scandal is ancient news."

"And who would I have heard of new news from. Dorota?

"Well Katy's Dad moved her entire family back to Isreal. "

"Yeah and Constance Bad girl turned Good Serena Van Der Woodsen moved in with Chuck Bass." Layla said.

"And Layla Archibald is dating him."

"So you think the whole thing could have blown over by now?" Blair asked.

"Yes" Layla and Serena said together and linked arms with Blair on both sides dragging her to school.

They arrived at the school. Layla spotted Nate on one end and Chuck on the other.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I sort of need to talk to my brother." Layla said.

"Yes please tell Nate before he hears it from Gossip Girl or worse Jenny." Blair said.

Layla hugged Blair and then ran to Nate.

"Layla, hey I haven't seen you in a while. You haven't been home. So you have been either with Chuck or Blair and Im hopping for the latter of the two."

"Uh not the lat…" Layla started when she heard laugter from across the school yard. Jenny Humphrey just dumped Yogurt on Blair's head.

"Nice aim" Nate commented.

"Nate she's my friend." Layla said.

"Should I remind you that she slept with Chuck?"

"Yeah, I know. To be honest I knew."

"Your my sister your suppose to tell me things."

"They're both my friends, best friends, and I made a promise."

"You're my family."

"You hid our money and dads drug problem from me."

"That's different this is Chuck and Blair were discussing. They hurt me."

"Do you not think I was hurt, when I found out? Because I was. Remember when I wasn't talking to Chuck?"

"Yeah"

"I was dealing with that."

"Why would you have to be upset any ways?"

"Honesty. I lied to you about Carter being the only one. I've been with Chuck as well." Layla said surprised at herself for even telling her brother.

"Layla." Nate scolded.

"I like him Nate Maybe even love him and for once in my life I'm getting the guy I want and nothing is stopping that." Layla said and stormed off. She walked to her locker and opened it.

"Have a nice chat with Dear Brother?" someone asked

Layla turned to Chuck and smiled. He gently kissed her.

"Not the talk I wanted but Jenny's display changed that." Layla replied.

"You're still pissed off at her for the Carter blast?"

"Yeah, thanks again for that gift." Layla said feeling a little bad for Carter.

"Anything for you." Chuck said grabbing her hand and kissing it "Now if you'll excuse me I have a new brother to teach"

"Don't corrupt Eric too much!"

Chuck smirked and walked away. She walked over to the Met spotting Blair and Serena. She sat down on the step below Blair.

"Only old people and children and- Ugh, There's Chuck and a blond Mini-Chuck." Blair said causing Layla to look up spotting her boyfriend with Eric.

"He's trying to torcher me." Serena said.

"And correction B, I'm not old or a child." Layla said.

"You need to be fumigated." Blair commented.

"May I remind you that you've been there too?"

"Don't remind me" Blair said then spotted Jenny," Gross"

"They're taking her out for her Birthday" Serena said.

"They are, how do you know this?"

"I was invited."

"You Lay?"

"I wouldn't go to her party even if Dan invited me." Layla said getting a look from both Blair and Serena.

"Whoa A, whats your problem with her?" Serena asked.

"I have reason to believe that she's behind the Carter Blast."

"Why do you think that?"

"Only 2 people knew. Chuck who promised to take that secret to the grave. And I know you two don't trust him but I have reasons too, he kept that secret a long time and didn't tell a soul even though he hates Carter. And second Dan, and you and I both know he wouldn't tell a soul. Jenny was eavesdropping on Dan and my conversation after Jason and I broke up."

"You didn't talk about Chuck did you?" Blair asked.

"I didn't say his name but Dan knew who I was talking about, but I accidently let Carter's name slip."

"You two need to just play nice" Serena said to the girls.

"I'm Layla Archibald. I don't need to play nice if I don't want to." Layla said and walked off toward Chuck and Eric.

"Lunch cut short with your 'Friends'?" Chuck asked.

"I was told to play nice with someone I don't want to." Layla replied.

"Did you tell them you were Layla Archibald again?" Eric said knowing her well and how much Chuck influenced her.

"I am Layla Archibald and I pretty much do what I want!"

"That's my girl" Chuck said putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked off.

After school. They sat in his room mostly her doing homework as Chuck lay in her lap.

"Is it weird you staying here?" she finally asked. She felt weird in this room. It wasn't the suite.

Chuck sat up.

"It has its perks. Watch this" He said and got off the bed and head toward what she assumed was Serena's room.

"Chuck" she heard Dan say. She popped in the doorway with Chuck "and Layla, hey."

"Hi" she said.

"So what brings you two by?" Serena asked.

"The wedding Cater is here" Chuck said not really lying because well they did see the Cater.

"That's my cue to leave." Dan said.

"I asked them to set a spot for you." Chuck said smirking.

Layla looked at Chuck weird and then they all headed downstairs. She felt awkward now. She hadn't seen Dan since their talk and she never had time to tell him that she was now with Chuck. Officially.

"You okay Layla, you haven't touched anything?" Lily asked

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." Layla said.

"She and Nathaniel had a fight." Chuck responded.

"What about?" Dan asked. It was almost as if he was reading her mind.

"Stuff" Layla replied.

"Oh sweetie, your family is having such a hard time. If you ever need an escape you are always welcome here. But of course in the guest room or Serena's room."

Dan laughed getting attention from everyone.

"Am I missing something?" Dan asked.

"What were you laughing at?" Serena asked him.

"Nothing" Dan said getting a look from Layla.

"If you'll excuse me please" Layla said and got up she headed up the stairs toward Chucks room. She grabbed her phone. 1 new message

G: Hello A. Remember Me? I'll be back soon. PS: Don't tell anyone. You know how I love a good surprise.

Layla put her phone down and laid down on the bed not really thinking of the Text.

"Hey, you okay?" She heard Chuck say from the doorway. She sat up

"Yeah"

"Layla." He said. "I know when you're lying."

"I'm thinking about my brother."

"Go talk to him."

"Really?" Layla asked, Chuck nodded his head. She got off the bed, grabbed her phone and gave him a kiss. "Who knew Chuck Bass would be such a good boyfriend."

"I'm surprised myself!"

Layla went back to her house. The downstairs was pitch black. It wasn't your typical thing. Her dad use to sit in his office and grunt to himself. She missed that sound. Sometimes she would go in with her book and just sit and listen.

"Hey, what are you doing home early? I thought you would be with Chuck." Nate asked.

"I hated our fight" Layla said turning to her brother. He sat down on the couch and turned on a lamp. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Me too and you know I can never be mad at you. Even if you have poor choices in guys."

"Thanks."

"So, you start dating Chuck and you also become friends with Serena all in the same week?" Nate said trying to figure it all out.

"I don't think Serena and I will ever be friends, maybe when we both grow up but not anytime soon. We're just mere acquaintance with similar friends I'm actually surprised Blair is still my friend."

"Me too!"

Layla glared at her brother.

"So were good again. I can handle being in a fight with anyone in the world but with you. Having my brother upset with me is the worst feeling ever."

"Same here. I can't handle us fighting. Especially now. We need to stick together. And as much as I don't like Chuck right now I can see your happy but do note I will kick his ass if he breaks your heart."

"Deal" Layla said sticking her hand out. Nate took it and they shook on it. "Well I am tired so I am going to bed. Walk to school in the morning together"

"Anytime" Nate smiled and left leaving her in the room.

The next morning Layla and Nate walked to school together. When they got to school she saw Eric get out of the limo.

"That looks likes Chucks, I guess this where we part" Nate said hugging his sister.

"See you later." Layla said and walked over to Eric

"Morning Lay, feeling a little better?" Eric asked her  
>"Yeah tons better."<p>

"Good, my mother was worried."

"Well no need. Everything is right in my world" Layla said as Chuck got out of the limo in a foul mood.

"I'll catch you two later" Eric said.

"Morning" Layla said.

"Morning" Chuck said pissed.

"Wow what crawled up your ass?"

"Serena got a package and thought it was from me so now my father is being an ass."

They heard shouts from across the way. They both turned to see Serena getting another package only of Champagne.

"I swear A, I didn't send it" Chuck said.

"I believe you" Layla said thinking of the text she got last night

"Good" Chuck said

"See you later" Layla said giving him a kiss and taking off. She went down the hallway and spotted Dan.

"Romeo!" she shouted

"Hey" he said walking over "How are you today?"

"Good, look I'm sorry about last night I should have told you that I was officially seeing Chuck."

"As much as I hate the guy, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks"

"Your brother knows? You mentioned that you and Nate had a fight last night."

"We made up. I'm happy that we did. I don't think I could survive a world where we weren't talking. It would be the worst"

"That's good"

Later that night, Layla stopped by the Bass/Van der Woodsen house and spotted Serena and Chuck talking. Chuck's bags in hand.

"What's going on?" Layla asked motioning to his bags.

"I'm moving back to my suite. I feel like the family needs space away from me" Chuck said and headed down the stairs.

"Hey S, don't jump to conclusions. I know Chuck didn't send those" Layla said.

"You have no proof he didn't!"

"I might not, but I trust him and I know he didn't do it" Layla said then followed Chuck. They got back to his suite and he poured himself a drink. Layla sat on the bed against the headboard reading the same text over and over again.

"What's bothering that pretty little head of yours?" Chuck asked.

"I got this text yesterday and I didn't think much about it because I was dealing with my brother."

"Who's it from?" Chuck asked as a knock was heard on the door. Chuck got up and answered it. He came back in with Serena

"A, there's something you need to know" Serena said

"Georgina Sparks sent you those packages." Layla replied.

Chuck and Serena looked at her weird.

"She texted me last night, but like I was telling Chuck I was too focused on Nate to even have it Click."

"What are we going to do?" Serena asked.


	15. Season 1 Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla

Season 1 Episode 15

_There are three things we do alone: We are born, we die, and if we're a high school junior headed for college, we take the SAT. And while the test is said to measure our best traits, preparing for it Inevitably brings out the worst...Humility becomes self-doubt...Striving becomes obsession…Some are driven to self-medication...While others cling to the security of being part of a anyone who's used to bending the rules will find themselves breaking them._

Layla sat on Chucks bed papers everywhere as she studied for her SATs.

"A, I told you that I can easily hire someone to take the test for you." Chuck said.

"And like I told you, that's not going to happen." she replied.

"You don't even need the SATs to get into Juliard."

"What if I don't make it in though? I need back up."

Chuck walked over to the bed and helped her up. He put one hand on each shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"You are Layla Archibald. You are one of the smartest, talented girl I have ever met. Juliard would be insane not to accept you."

"Thanks Chuck, that's just what I needed." She smiled.

"I know, but I also know that you're not going to stop pushing yourself so if you want to come back here tonight we can do some studing and then maybe something I want to do."

"Sounds like a plan" Layla said leaning in and kissing him. She pulled away and grabbed her bag, "I'll see you at School."

Layla went out the door and headed to school. When she got there she saw Nate and Dan climbing the steps which was very odd for her.

"Romeo and my Brother. Talking." Layla said

"You have a problem with it Lay?" Nate asked

"Not at all" Layla said walking off. She got down the hallway and spotted Blair talking to her minions.

"Layla, are you coming to my Study session tonight?" Blair asked walking up to her.

"I actually can't make it. I made a deal with the devil and it's quite rewarding." Layla replied.

"You would" Blair said disgugted walking off.

"A deal with the devil huh? Who's this devil you speak of" She heard. She walked over to the voice and spotted Georgina Sparks. An old friend. One she didn't want to be reacquainted with.

"Georgie" Layla said with a fake smile.

"Good to see you Baby A." Georgina said

"I thought you were supposed to be in Switzerland."

"But I'm not. And you should know that I'm never where I'm supposed to be."

"That's true."

"You should come grab a drink with me, the devil could probably wait."

"I'm not sure." Layla said trying to get out of it.

"Please, Serena will be there." Georgina said.

"Serena?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, like old times. Please just the three of us."

"One drink." Layla said.

"Yay, I'll text you later."

"Looking forward to it." Layla lied.

Layla walked away and seeked out Chuck.

"Rumor has it you made a deal with the devil." she heard whipered in her ear. She turned around and spotted Chuck.

"I might be a little late, I also made a date with the she devil." Layla said.

"Georgina?" he asked.

"She's back and there is no way of getting out of it."

"Just have one drink, watch her closely and get out of their as soon as you can."

"And Serena? How does she get out of it?"

"I'll figure it out." Chuck said then kissed her gently. What she liked most about this new relationship. Is she was getting her Chuck not this Chuck that he acts around other people.

She watched him walk away,

Later that night she met Georgina at the texted address.

"Is this really the best place for us to talk?" She heard Serena say as they were approaching her. "A, what are you doing here?"

"Georgie invited me, like old times." Layla said.

"You of all people know nothing gets me talking like a Cosmo." Georgina said.

"You know, a lot has changed since we used to hang out, Georgie." Serena said.

"A lot" Layla said ordering a drink.

"I know. I get it." Georgina said.

Layla took her drink and started to sip from it.

"No, you don't get it, or you wouldn't have sent me all those so-called "gifts" in the first place."

"Oh come on, sweetie. Those were funny. Get over yourself, I was just trying to make you laugh! How about this. How about for one night, we hang out like old times, but unlike old times, I won't get out of control. Unless you want me to, I mean, I can totally get out of ..." Georgina says getting Serena to laugh "No, okay. I won't get out of control, and I totally respect that, please ... stop me any time you feel like answering. Any... Time"

"One drink, but only one." Serena said.

"Okay, Cheers" Georgina said holding her glass up.

Layla finished her first drink. Georgina was on her second and Serena was almost done with her first.

"Okay Georgie I had my one drink, now I need to get to my boyfriends place."

"Right, your deal with the devil?"

Serena laughed.

"Who is this mysterious devil boyfriend you speak of?"

"None of your business." Layla replied.

"Oh come on A, just one more. We all know how you use to love to party." Georgina said pushing another drink in front of her.

"As tempting as it sounds, my boyfriend has better things to offer." Layla said grabbing her bag off the bar.

"Alcohol or Chuck Bass?" Serena asked.

"Chuck Bass is your boyfriend, nice one." Georgina said.

"Yes, and now I'm leaving" Layla said glaring at Serena for spilling the beans.

She got to Chuck's suite, walked in and collapsed on the bed

"Well hello to you too, I take it a drink with Georgie wasn't what you wanted it to be." Chuck said.

"We drank, her and Serena talked and I sat there and then when I wanted to leave she begged me to stay and wouldn't shut up and I was trying to avoid the whole I'm dating you when the whole you lost your virginity to her."

"Don't remind me, I try not to think about it."

"Excatly but your dear new sister spilled the beans."

"Exciting."

Chuck's phone rang and he picked up to answer.

"You don't sound stupid, you sound drunk… What have you been into…? Care to paint a picture…? Does this party require clothes…? That instead of studying with him, you're out with your old pal Georgina… Say you need me… Hearing you scream my name is more than enough... I'll take care of it, and pick you up in ten." Chuck said then hung up the phone. "You want to do me a favor"

"Anything" Layla said

"You want to call your dear friend Humphrey and make an alibi for our Serena"

"That was her on the phone?"

"I guess after you left she had more to drink."

"Georgie always knew how to persuade. Okay" Layla said and then picked up his phone and dialed his number.

"Hey, I've been wondering where you were." Dan said.

"You're expecting me, why Romeo I do have a boyfriend." Layla said.

"Layla, why are you, nevermind I forget who your dating?"

"Aww, you care."

"Why are you calling me, not that I don't like talking to you."

Layla looked over at Chuck wondering what she was going to say. He pointed to some food and then leaned over like he was gagging

"Layla are you still there?" Dan asked.

"Yeah Sorry I was just checking on Serena." she lied.

"Whats wrong with Serena?"

"She has food poisoning, she almost threw up on Chuck's bed so he moved her to the Restroom."

"Can I talk to her?"

"It's not best, she kept saying she needed to go to you, so I thought I should let you know."

"Alright."

Chuck took the phone from Layla.

"The bathroom doesn't get reception… And I'd like to say I'm a little glad about that, But my poor, sick sister has asked for my assistance In the matter, so I'll leave it at this. She's not coming, don't try calling. Humphrey, always a pleasure." Chuck said then hung up

"I had it under control!" Layla said.

"I know, I'll be back."

"Okay" Layla said kissing him goodbye .

The next morning Layla stood with Chuck outside the School. He was talking on the phone and she stood there waiting for him to be done. She spotted Dan running up the steps toward Chuck.

"Okay, um... I'm gonna have to call you back." Chuck said.

"Hey" Dan yelled.

"Beautiful day you're ruining, isn't it?"

"Do me a favor please, and leave Serena alone."

"It was Serena I was doing the favor for."

"All I know is before spring break, everything was great. It was good. Now, break's over, she's not quite herself. And I'm trying to think, what has changed in her life? Oh, the Bass family moved into it."

"Dan, he really was helping her. I was there you believe me right?" Layla asked.

"Hi!" Serena said kissing Dan.

"Hey. Hey, how you feeling?" Dan asked her.

"Good. My migraine's gone." Serena said.

" Migraine? I thought you had food poisoning."

"It started as a migrane. She was getting ready to go and then yeah." Layla lied.

"Yeah, that ... what A said."

"What exactly happened last night?" Dan asked looking between the three of them.

"I already told him..."Chuck said.

"Chuck lets just let them sort this out please." Layla said.

Layla grabbed Chuck's hand and pulled him away sending an apologetic look toward Dan.

Later that afternoon she ran into her brother in the hallway.

"Oh my, it's my long lost sister." Nate said.

"You're funny Nate."

"Are you coming with me this time?" Nate asked referring to seeing their father at rehab.

"You know I can't see him like that" Layla said. Truthfully she wasn't ready to face her father.

"Well I'm meeting a new friend afterward if you just want to hangout outside."

"Who's this friend? Rumor has it you were hanging out with Jenny and then Penelope."

"I was doing Jenny a favor." Nate said.

"I'm not a Jenny fan. Who else is in Brooklyn? Wait are you and Dan friends now."

"No, its Va…"

"Vanessa!" Layla shouted.

"You don't like her either?" Nate asked.

"Haven't you learned that me, and female friends don't mix."

"You and Blair seem to play nice."

"She's the only exception because we've know each other since forever, and that friendship is more of a, we're friends when we need to be if you haven't noticed."

"Okay."

She woke up the next morning and headed to the test. After the test she went outside where Blair and Dan were both trying to get a hold of Serena.

"Hey S, its B. Now I'm really worried. I'm gonna go home and change, and then... Call me, bye." Blair said into her phone. They all looked up and spotted Nate with Vanessa.

"Well that escalated quickly." Layla said getting a look from Blair.

"They're dating?" she asked.

"I don't know, I do know they hung out last night."

"Well do you know where your boyfriend is and my girlfriend?" Dan asked.

"Do you know where Serena is?" Blair asked her.

"Actually no I don't, and as for Chuck he's at his suite where I'll be meeting him." Layla said taking off Dan right behind her.

Dan and Layla arrived at Chuck's suite. Dan knocked on the door and Serena answered.

"Hey" Serena said.

"Hey" Dan replied.

Layla walked in past them and spotted Chuck sitting on the couch.

"Hey, how was the test?" Chuck asked her.

"How about you explain those two to me!" Layla said crossing her arms.

"G, made another appearance."

"Oh" Layla said as Dan and Serena came further into the doorway

"No you're not, and you need to stop saying that. Hey, come here. Where were you?" Dan said.

"She was with me." Chuck said.

"What he means is, we were both at home. Um, my stomach started acting up again..." Serena lied.

"Oh, okay. A food poisoning relapse? Look, if... If you didn't study enough and you're freaked out, I can..."

"I told you. I was sick."

"You paid someone else to take the SAT for you, and that's the best you can do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the five-foot-nothing redhead claiming to be Serena Van Der Woodsen. I'm... I'm pretty sure that wasn't you."

"Chuck, what did you do? I told you to keep the doors open. When I got there, they were closed."

"A redhead Chuck really, you couldn't find a blonde?" Layla asked.

"Well the only smart blonde I know, was already taking the test." He said kissing her cheek

"Not helping." Serena glared.

"They don't keep the doors open. I was thinking on my feet, just trying to help." Chuck said.

"I'm not mad, okay? I'm just worried. I've been so worried about you. Please, help me understand what's going on here." Dan said putting his hand on Serena's cheek.

"Can we talk tomorrow? I'll call you. I'm sorry." Serena said.

"I'm sorry, too." Dan said then left shutting the door behind him

"Chuck, you went too far."

"And so did you, sis. Look, I feel foolish for admitting it, but obviously I've come late to this party."

Layla looked at Serena

"English, please." Serena said.

"What's Georgina got on you?" Chuck asked.

Serena looked back at Layla.

"Chuck..."

"Dan, I understand - but what's so bad you can't even tell me?" he said and watched both girls watch each other. Serena left not wanting to say.

Layla sat on the couch Chuck sat next to her.

"You want to tell me whats going on?" Chuck asked "I'm pretty sure you know more than what you're letting on."

"I think it's more to do with the night Serena left." Layla said not wanting to share. It wasn't her secret.

Layla knew what had happen the night Serena went because at that point in her life she was in with Georgie and Serena. She just didn't do as much as they did, okay that was a brother had just told her what he had did and then an hour later she had a mysterious call from Serena. She answered it and all she heard before Serena hung up was "A, I think I killed someone."


	16. Season 1 Episode 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla

Season 1 Episode 16

_Spotted: Jenny Humphrey wading in the Met fountain, fishing for change... Blair Waldorf, seen dallying with an off-duty doorman at the Blarney Stone on a Monday night. It looks like the battle Between the Queen B and Little J has moved from the streets to the blogs. Who's sending this debasing dish? I have a feeling..._

Layla walked up to the Met steps seeing all the girls sitting and Blair and Jenny in their game of war.

"It's a really small get-together with just our closest friends. Sorry, Blair." Jenny said as Blair approached them.

"Blair can take my place." Nelly said.

"Invitations are nontransferable. She's new to the group. Hi Layla, did you get the invite?" Jenny said.

"Yes I unfortunately did." Layla replied getting a smile from Blair.

"Just because your name's on the invite doesn't make you a hostess." Blair said.

"Oh? Then why is the party planner calling me? Excuse me, girls." Jenny said getting up.

Layla sat down in her spot.

"Excuse you." Penelope said rudely.

"Remember Penelope whose sister you're talking to" Layla said knowing Penelope had a huge crush on Nate.

Penelope didn't say another word.

"Thank God, you're here. Surprised you don't have your tongue down a certain devil's mouth." Blair said.

"He's out of town."

"That's too bad."

"Sorry. Floral emergency. Oh, and you will be happy to know that the entire Unity Lacrosse team RSVP'd."

"Oh my God, it's Asher!" Penelope said as a car pulled up and a guy got out.

"Let's go say hi." Jenny said as Penelope and Hazel followed her.

"How did little Jenny Humphrey become the next Brooke Astor?" Blair asked.

"The same way they all do." Isabel replied.

"Marry up." Nelly said.

"At least that's how Baby A will become a Bass."

"Don't even enter that image into my mind Is." Blair said.

"I will see you later then" Layla said and headed toward the school. When she got there she spotted Dan.

"Romeo!"

"Juliet, I haven't seen you in a while"

"Well yeah."

"Chuck keeps you busy?"

"Maybe" Layla laughed.

She spotted Serena running over to them.

"Hey A, Dan you're here."

"Yes, and I come bearing an invitation. What are you up to tonight?" Dan asked.

"I know what I'm not up to. Having fun. The SAT tutor was over for four hours last night."

"Mm. So this tutor, is he... Is he cute?"

"She could have been pretty if S would have taken my offer" Layla said.

"Your boyfriend is the one who got us in this mess so sorry I declined and Mm, well, if hair in the ear is your thing... I hate that since I'm not gonna use the score Chuck bought for me, I have to study every night. I can't even be distracted by ... that... Mm. That." Serena said kissing Dan between sentences.

"I do not need to see this." Layla said.

"I see your point. So then how about, um, dinner tonight with Sarah instead?"

"Oh, Sarah again. What is she, your new girlfriend or something? I was worried about A here for a while taking that role." Serena said.

"Yeah who is this Sarah character?" Layla asked "I feel like she's replacing me."

"Well if you wouldn't have been so busy playing tongue hockey or whatever games you and Chuck play. You would know. She's new in town, and she does want to meet Serena and you." Dan replied.

"I like my games better. You know with the whole I don't really do female friends. S is a perfect example of that."

"Well, since Bart and Chuck are out of town, I already agreed to a quiet family dinner in our old suite which my mother said that A your welcome to join us dating Chuck and all your family. I'm sorry. What about tomorrow?" Serena said.

"...No, my... My sister and tongue. The two things that don't go together so well." Dan said looking over both girls' shoulder.

Layla looked over and saw Jenny and Aster making out.

"Gross, I'll see you guys later. Tell Lily I'll be there."

Later that day Layla came across Blair and Serena on the steps.

"Let me remind you of a little promise you made. Don't go to France. I'll be there for you." Blair said.

"I'm really sorry I've been distant, but things will be better soon, I promise." Serena said" Hey A"

"Obviously starting tomorrow...Hey Lay." Blair said.

"Hey" she said feeling the love from Blair.

Dan ran up to them and kissed Serena and then sat down distraught

"Hey" Dan said.

"Hey. What's wrong? You look stressed, even for you." Serena said.

"Yeah Romeo you don't look good" Layla replied.

"I'm still worried about Jenny."

"She's a big girl." Serena said.

"You mean because she's self-obsessed, self-serving, self-centered, self..." Blair said.

"You forgot backstabber" Layla added.

"I didn't realize you had an issue with my sister." Dan said to Layla.

"Layla has issues with lots of girls, she's Layla." Blair said.

"It's true, Serena and I aren't really the greatest of friends." Layla said "We discussed this earlier."

"We have a few things in common. One being Blair and that's it" Serena said looking at Layla. They had other things but weren't about to admit to them.

"Oh and you." Layla replied.

"The thing I'm worried about, it's more about who she's with. I can't get through to her. I tried, and she just completely blew me off. And she dissed my pants."

"Maybe I underestimated her." Blair smiled.

"She's just going through a phase. We all went through it. ...And apparently, some of us still are in it..." Serena said eyeing Blair.

"All that matters to someone like Jenny right now are the four Gs: Guys, Girlfriends and Gossip Girl." Blair said.

"It's true." Layla said.

"Don't feel bad. Unless it's coming from one of them, she's not gonna hear it."

"Thanks" Dan said then got up.

Layla stood at her locker and checked her phone. Gossip Girl blast

_This just in: Asher Hornsby spotted locking lips before class... But not with his girlfriend. Looks like gentlemen don't prefer blondes, Little J. They prefer other gentlemen. Is this just another round of blanks fired between B and Little J? I'm tired of being the bearer of bad grudges. This is the last item that goes to press without proof._

And then a text from her favorite person

CHUCK: MISS YOU

Layla smiled and then sent a text back.

After school she headed to the Palace hotel. She ran into Lily downstairs

"Oh Layla it's so great to see you, I am so glad you accepted this invitation. It was Charles idea."

"He always likes to make me feel like family."

"And maybe one day you will be."

"One day yes I hope to be."

"Hopefully I get an invite to your wedding." She heard behind her. She turned around and spotted Georgina.

"Georgie hey" Layla said with a fake smile.

"Georgina Sparks" Lily said

"Lily, so good to see you. Serena invited me. Did she not tell you?"

"She forgot to mention it" Lily said and then headed toward the elevator.  
>"That's Serena for you" Georgie replied. She linked her arm through Layla's and they headed that way. When they got to the room Serena was getting ready to leave.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" Lily said.

"Mom, I'll explain later but I really need to…" Serena said.

"When you invite a friend over for dinner I expect you to stay."

"Um mom, you invited A."

"Oh not me." Layla said.

"Hi S, you forgot to mention that I was coming to dinner to your Mother." Georgina said.

"It slipped my mind." Serena said.

They all sat around the table when Serena's phone rang, she got up and answered it

"So how long have you and Chuck been together?" Georgie asked.

"Awhile." Layla answered not wanting to go more into it.

"You two were always adorable" Georgie gushed.

"They are still." Lily said "If he's not talking about her, he's with her."

"It's nauseating" Eric said. "And if you know Chuck that's not really his thing"

Serena came back to the table.

"Sorry, that was Blair"

"Oh. How is Snow White?" Georgina asked.

"Uh, Snow Not-So-White. Did you hear that she and..."

"Eric" Both Serena and Layla said.

"So Georgina, what brings you back to New York?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I just had some time to kill."

"Or people" Layla whispered to Eric, him cracking a smile.

"She went to boarding school in Switzerland." Serena said.

"Oh, your parents must be happy you're back." Lily said.

"Oh, no. Actually, they've moved to the country full-time. I'm just in the city to catch up with some old friends. What about you? You and that gorgeous Tiffany rock seem to be the talk of the city."

"Thank you. Mr. Bass and I are very, um, happy."

"You look it. You all do. I mean, there must be love in the New York air. You're engaged, Serena's found a new guy, Layla finally landed Chuck, and Eric found himself a boyfriend..."

"Excuse me?" Eric asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you right." Lily said.

"What? You haven't met Serena's new guy?" Georgina asked.

"A... boyfriend?" Lily asked.

"Oh. You mean Eric. You didn't know he was dating someone? I... didn't think it was a secret, I mean, I saw them kissing in front of St. Jude's this morning for all the world to see."

Layla looked over at Eric. The Gossip Girl post.

"Well, don't look so embarrassed, E, he is a hot piece! Well done." Georgie said.

"Please, Georgina. It's not funny, okay?" Serena said.

"You... You didn't know Eric was dating a boy?"

"This doesn't make any sense, because that would mean ... that Eric is... And he's not. He's just not. Are you?" Lily asked looking at Eric who had put his head down, "Oh God."

Eric got up and headed to his room. Layla got up and followed him.

"Eric" she said as he sat on the bed "Why didn't you tell me."

"I don't know."

"The post was about you."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it? If you don't that's fine too."

"I'm going to call Chuck." He replied

"Okay. Tell him I miss him. And hell always breaks loose when he leaves town."

"I'll pass the message." He laughed

Layla went out into the hall and ran into Serena

"How is he?" Serena asked her.

"He'll be fine. He just needs a guy to talk to about it" Layla said looking at Eric's room and then back to Serena.

"Who?" Serena asked

"Chuck."

"Wh…?"

"I know you don't trust Chuck, but you sort of owe him. And believe it or not. He's been good to Eric. Almost like a brother. Turns out Chuck does have a heart."

"Thanks A, for these past weeks and for keeping my secret." Serena said.

"We may not be besties but I am the best Secret Keeper and in your case, I was the only one who understood what G is fully capable of. Tell Eric that we'll talk later. I'm going to go find Dan. See you there."

"Yeah."

Layla headed to Brooklyn. She got to the coffee shop. She entered it and spotted Vanessa.

"Vanessa Hey, where's Dan?" she asked.

"He was showing Sarah something." Vanessa replied.

"Right, Sarah. So you and my brother?"

"Nothing official."

"I know, he's my brother. We talk"

"Good to know."

"Just fair warning. Don't hurt him. He's been through enough."

"Okay."

"Juliet!" Dan said walking her way.

"Hey, where's this Sarah?" Layla asked and hugged him.

"Bathroom. She'll be back."

"Can't wait to meet her." Layla said as the door opened and Serena walked in.

"Oh, thank God you're here. I'm so happy to see you." She said kissing Dan.

"Hey. I'm happy to see you, too. You can meet Sarah." Dan said.

"Oh, I'd love to, but now is really not a good time." Serena said sitting down. Layla sitting across from her.

"Well, she's here, so, uh... Sarah, Serena and Layla. Serena, Layla this is Sarah.

Both girls looked up to see Georgina. Layla quickly turned back around and looked at Serena. The horror in her face said it all. She turned back around to Georgina.

"Hi. I'm Sarah. It is so nice to finally meet you." Georgina said holding her hand out for Serena "Wow. I mean... Dan told me you were pretty, but he didn't do you justice."

"Thanks" Serena said.

"And Layla, you are like a goddess no wonder he says your nickname is Juliet. You must be like a model or something?"

"Dan, can we talk in private, please?" Serena said.

"Hey, no, no, no. Wait. Don't go. Vanessa was just about to show me one of her movies. I'm a filmmaker, too, of sorts. Actually, I brought one of my short films. I was hoping to get your opinion. Maybe you wanna see it, too, and tell me what you think?"

"I'll go get my laptop." Vanessa said.

"Dan, would you get me a coffee? Please?" Serena said and Dan went to get it.

"I'll help…" Layla said.

"Stay" Serena said grabbing Layla's hand "What the hell are you doing, Georgina? Put that away."

"Aw, come on. I'm just having a little fun. Remember? Like old times. You and I pretending to be different people... Svetlana and Savannah... You and Layla being Twins."

"This is not a game. I don't know how you even filmed that, but I'm not playing with you this time. And neither is Layla. Were both done" Serena said letting go of Layla's hand.

"Layla doesn't want to mess with me either. After all we all know how easy secrets get on Gossip Girl. I remember a certain one that happened recently with a certain Carter Bazin. Hmm I wonder how that got there. Only so many know."

"That was you?" Layla asked

"It's just a friendly game."

"But we're not friends." Serena said.

"Nor do we want to be. I blamed someone else for that G!" Layla said.

"Oh, I think we are. You see, because with me as your enemy, Dan sees this. And if the heavy petting doesn't send him running, well, I'll bet what happened after will. And as for you Layla. I know a lot more about that night and summer. You don't want people to find out about it do you. What would people think? What would Chuck think?"

"Hey. What'd we miss?" Dan and Vanessa said.

"Nothing. It's like Sarah and I have known each other for years." Serena said.

"She's sweet" Layla said cringing getting a look from Vanessa.

"Oh. Great." Dan said.

"We don't need the laptop anymore. I got a little shy about showing it. Maybe next time?"

"Okay..." Vanessa said

_Weekend update: A same-sex kiss hasn't caused this much controversy since Britney and Madonna. Looks like Little J didn't spread her legs after all. She spread lies instead. Asher is gay, and I have the correspondence to prove it. Don't look so sad, Little J. The sun will come out tomorrow. Even though your boyfriend did today._

They all walked out in front of the shop. Dan and Serena stepped to the side to talk. Georgina stood a little beside them and Vanessa and Layla stood by a Taxi.

"Can I ask you something?" Vanessa asked.  
>"You just did." Layla said.<p>

"Lay, I'm serious."

"Okay"

"Inside, when you said Sarah was sweet you didn't look as if you believed what you were saying."

"Vanessa, you should know me by now. I'm Layla Archibald. I have issues with everyone in the female species. I've never been good with friends in that department, I mean look at us. I tolerate you because of Dan and now because of Nate."

"I guess I'm reading too much into it."

"Yeah, way too much."

"I'm gonna get going!" Vanessa yelled over to Dan.

"Hold on one second." Dan said walking over to Vanessa.

"Me too, I'll text you later Romeo. Nice to meet you Sarah." Layla said then walked over to Serena. She gave her a hug. Something she never did with Serena "Text me if you need me. And if anything S talk to B. For me, for Chuck. For Dan. Talk to B."

"Apologize to Jenny." Serena said.

"I'll consider it." Layla said and got into the taxi. She got to the Palace hotel went to Chuck's suite and climbed into the bed and laid there.

CHUCK: I'll be back soon

Layla smiled and read Gossip Girl

_Another way the truth comes out: When you don't even mean it to..." Or when, without saying a word, it's still loud and clear." But the worst thing the truth can do is, when you finally tell it, it doesn't set you free, but locks you away forever."_


	17. Season1 Episode 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla

A/N: Here's another one of my favorite chapters.

Season 1 Episode 17

The next morning Layla sat at the Bass's with Chuck. They both watched Dan walk in and talk to the adults. They both walked over.

"Well, I knew housekeeping was hiring, but I had no idea their standards were so low." Chuck said eyeing Dan.

"Chuck!" Layla scolded.

"I hate that I have to ask you this, but have you seen Serena? Either one of you?" Dan asked.

"Oh, I've seen lots of Serena." Chuck joked getting a glare from his girlfriend as his phone rang "Are you drunk dialing again? ...No, Serena didn't come home last night. I thought she was with you. We'll be there." Chuck said grabbing Layla's hand and pulling her to the elevator. She sent an apologetic look to Dan.

They got to Blair's and got on the elevator behind Nate.

"Hey" Chuck said.

"Hey" Nate replied.

"Seriously you two. Does it have to be awkward?" Layla said.

The boys looked at each other and then forward. Layla sighed. The door opened and they all walked out.

"Maybe this is Blair's idea of a perverse double date."

"Miss Blair asks that you should wait there. She's on her way now." Dorota said to them.

"She's not even here?" Layla said not believing she was stuck here with her brother and her boyfriend. Former best friends who were on the outs. Oh what fun!

"Well, this oughta be good." Chuck said sitting down and getting comfortable. Nate walked over to his sister.

"Please no PDA with me present."

"And make it even more awkward. Wouldn't dream of it" Layla said as her phone buzzed.

_Spotted: Lonely boy on the Upper East Side, learning the lesson that nothing stays missing_ for long... ".._.Things always turn up, for better..."_

Blair came off the elevator and they all stood in front of her.

"Well, is something actually wrong, or is this just some ploy to get us both here?" Chuck asked.

"I meant what I said on the phone. I need your help. We need your help." Blair said taking them over to the elevator where Serena lay out of her mind.

_"...Or for worse."_

"Oh my God. You okay? ... What's wrong with her?" Nate said as her and Chuck picked her up.

"Take her upstairs, get her upstairs. Dorota! Coffee. Fast." Blair ordered and they all went upstairs.

"Come on, Serena. We have to get her in the shower." Layla said, this wasn't her first of the Sobering up Serena.

"No, I just want to sleep." Serena said.

"Here. No. Come on, come on." Blair said.

"Why won't you let me sleep?"

"We have to keep her talking and awake. Come on, come on. Let's go. Let's go!" Layla said.

"Dorota, will you please get her a fresh change of clothes and a bathrobe?" Blair asked.

"Of course, Miss Blair."

"So we have every hangover cure known to man, plus bagels. They should help soak up the alcohol and whatever else she took..." Chuck said coming in with a bag.

"Thank you, I'll take it from here. Come on. Come on. Come on, Serena. Help me out. Lay, will you help me with her."

"Yeah, come on S." Layla said still trying to push her into the bathroom.

They got her into the bathroom and started to take her clothes off. Layla started the shower and they guided her to it.

"B, it's cold! It's cold!" Serena said and then hurled.

Layla and Blair got her into the shower and then went back into the bedroom.

"We're not going to need those bagels." Layla said.

"What's going on with her?" Nate asked.

"She was here last night, scared. She... She told me something totally crazy, but was too freaked out to find the words to explain it. I went upstairs to find my mom's Valium to calm her down, but when I got back, she was gone. It took me all night to find her."

"So she did take my advice" Layla said.

"Your advice" they all asked looking at her.

"We were talking to Dan and Vanessa and as I was chatting with Vanessa, she and Dan got into a fight."

"What exactly did she say to you?" Chuck asked eyeing his girlfriend. He knew when she was lying and right now he was confused because he felt she was half telling the truth.

"That's ... beside the point. We're here to help Serena, no matter what the problem is. Now one of us should stay up here for now. Chuck and Lay take that stuff down stairs I'll be down there soon" Blair said.

Chuck and Layla enter the kitchen and put the stuff on the counter. Chuck put together a Bagel Platter.

"Do you know?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck please, let her tell."

"There is a reason your best Secret Keeper" he said kissing her.

"Dorota, can you bring the towels upstairs?" they heard Blair say.

"What's taking so long?" the also heard Nate say.

"Huh. Guess I missed a chapter..." they heard another voice and decided to enter the conversation "Or ... four. Don't, ah, don't all of you hate each other?" Dan said walking in.

"Yes" Blair said.

"Absolutely" Nate replied.

"No" Chuck said.

"And Layla, I don't even want to know your involvement."

"It's complicated." Layla said.

"Well, that's fascinating and ripe for a psychiatrist's case study somewhere but, um, I am looking for Serena." Dan said.

"She's not here." Blair said.

"I think she is."

"No, she just left. You must've crossed paths."

"I... I don't believe you."

"Fine. I... I didn't want to have to tell you this, but...she doesn't want to see you." Blair replied.

"Come on. Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Serena!" Dan yelled.

"She's telling the truth." Nate said.

"Are you really gonna stop me from seeing my girlfriend?"

Dan tries to go up the stairs but Chuck steps in his way.

"Whoa, man." Chuck said.

"Come on." Dan said.

"Dan, you should listen to them." Layla said.

"What are you doing?" Serena said from the top of the stairs.

"S?" Blair asked as Serena walked down to Dan.

"It's okay." Serena said and then pulled Dan aside.

They all watched them talk. Chuck stood beside Layla and put his arm around her waist getting a glare from Nate.

Serena walked over to them and sat on the stairs.

"...I can't believe I just did that."

"Then why did you? I mean, did you cheat on Dan?" Layla asked very confused.

"No. I remember last night. I didn't do anything."

"Then why would you say that to him?" Blair asked

"Because I would rather Dan think I cheated on him than know what I really did." She said and looked over at Layla. She understood Serena's reasoning's.

"What you really did?" Nate asked.

"Dan puts me on a pedestal. If he knew the truth, he would never look at me again."

"You're starting to scare even me. What did you do?" Chuck asked.

"Come on. You can tell us." Nate said.

"We've seen you with vomit in your hair, making out with investment bankers in the men's room at PJ Clarke's. You don't have to hide anything from us." Blair replied.

"She's right, Serena. I mean, none of us are saints. Even though my sister claims to be" Nate said.

"Do not" Layla argued.

"She's far from it" Chuck said knowing things about Layla others didn't. "She did sleep with Carter."

Serena chuckled at the siblings.

"Yeah, I had sex with him in the back of a limo." Blair said nodding at Chuck.

"Several times." Chuck said getting a glare from Blair and Layla.

"I had sex with you at a wedding while I was her date. Once." Nate said to Serena.

"I'm Chuck Bass" Chuck said.

"You can tell us anything. We don't judge. We're the non-judging Breakfast Club. We're your best friends. Anything you do is something we did, too." Nate said.

Serena looked at Layla and then the rest of the group.

"If I tell you, it can never leave this room."

They all moved into the sitting room. Chuck sat on a chair, Layla in his lap. Serena on a couch and Blair and Nate on another Couch.

"You all know Georgina Sparks?" Serena asked

"Some of us better than others." Blair said and then looked at Chuck "It's not like you didn't lose your virginity to her in seventh grade."

"Sixth, actually, and I've been avoiding her ever since. The bitch is a psycho."

"What about her?" Nate said glancing over at his sister and former best friend then back to Serena.

"Well, something happened the night of the Shepherd wedding."

"I think we're all aware of what happened that night." Blair said trying to avoid the topic.

"No, something else, something I've tried to escape, but Georgina won't let me. And now she's blackmailing me." Serena said.

"Blackmailing you?" Nate asked.

"With what exactly?" Chuck asked.

"Well... It started when Blair thought you and I had too much to drink. She told us to go outside, get some air, sober up…Instead, we went into the empty bar, I opened the bottle of champagne, and we... Well..."

"We can skip that part, okay?" Blair said.

"Please do I don't want to hear about that" Layla said.

"Go ahead. I'll fill her in later." Chuck said getting a disgusted look from Blair.

"I left in a hurry. I felt so terrible, so guilty for what I had just done. I just... I had to get out of there. Georgina and I had plans to meet up after, so I headed straight to her. Little did I know she had a surprise waiting for me...I didn't know it at the time, but she was taping me. Lucky for me, I was... I was too stuck on what had just happened to be much fun for anyone." Serena said and then started to tense up. Layla got up and sat next to her. Sure she and Serena weren't Best Friends but she knew what was going on "I can't."

"Yes. Yes, you can." Blair said sitting on the other side of Serena

"I'm scared."

"We're right here." Layla said taking Serena's hand getting a questioned look from her boyfriend and her brother

Serena explained what happened that she and a guy named Pete started making out and that they then decided to do a line when the guy started to have a seizure.

"So Georgina told me we had to split up. Then she said that people might be looking for us, but I... I couldn't go, I just couldn't. So I waited near the hotel, across the street. All I wanted was to see the paramedics helping Pete. But that's not what I saw…I didn't know what to do. I... I just knew I had to leave right away. I called A and then, took a train heading north. I got a room and convinced my mom that boarding school was a good idea, and..."

"Never said good-bye. It makes sense now" Blair said.

"Wait Lay, you knew?" Nate asked.

"She knows what Georgie is capable of, they hung out as well." Serena replied.

"Really Lay?" Nate asked.

"She's a big girl Nate." Chuck replied.

"Okay, I hate to break this bond you guys have but were not talking about me" Layla said "Were discussing S."

"What does she even want from you?" Nate asked Serena.

"Well, when she came back, I... I told her that I moved on from the lifestyle that she was still in, but she didn't like that. So somehow, she became friends with Dan and ... and Vanessa and called herself "Sarah."

"Why don't you just tell Dan about her?" Blair recommended.

"Because she has that tape of me, and she'll use it. It's practically a snuff film. And she's already shared A's secret. She says she has more"

"So you are involved somehow?" Nate asked his sister.

"What secret?" Chuck asked.

"Carter." Layla said.

"The secret you thought Jenny spilled?"

"Yeah."

"We need to find her." Chuck said.

"No. Please. Promise me you won't do anything. Because if you do, then she'll show Dan. ...If he even ever speaks to me again. God, what have I done?"

Later that night they arrived at Lily and Bart's rehearsal dinner

"Thanks for coming with me, B. I'm really not feeling up to being social."

"Of course. Lay and I are both here." Blair said.

"Incoming..." Chuck said spotting Lily coming over. He put his hand on the small of Layla's back and led her in a different direction.

"I'm proud of you, that's a big thing to hide." he said.

"And you thought I couldn't keep you and Blair a secret." she said.

"And I regret doubting you." he replied.

Layla put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Never doubt me again." Layla said.

"Charles, may I speak to you for a second" Lily said interrupting them

"I'll go find Blair" Layla said kissing him once more and running off to find Blair.

She spotted Blair answering her phone and walked up to her.

"Ugh. Gross. Why? ... It got grosser…She - She's there? ... Where are you right now? ... Don't move. Pick you up in ten." Blair said then hung up.

"Who was that?" Layla asked.

"Your Brother, Vanessa says Georgina is there."

"Wait Vanessa knows?"

"I guess so."

"I knew she was onto it the other night."

"I would say explain, but we need to find Chuck."

"Find Lily. Find Chuck." Layla said.

They spotted Lily by Bart and Chuck not far behind. Lily walked off in one direction Bart in the other. Chuck looked at Blair and spotted her evil grin.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"What if I told you I knew where Georgina Sparks was right now?" Blair said.

"I'd say let's get the bitch."

_Spotted: Blair and Chuck, reunited to defend Serena's honor. With friends like these, who needs armies?"_

They arrived in Queens and walked into the building. Rufus stood up on stage singing "Every time you walk away or run away you take a piece of me with you there."

"Hmm. Some date we've got here. You even brought your friends... The ones I can't stand. And even better your sister." Vanessa said.

"Feelings mutual." Layla said.

"Where's Georgina?" Blair asked.

"What are you gonna do? You heard what Serena said." Nate asked.

"Yeah, like we care." Chuck said.

"What about you Layla why are you messing with her. She already spilled secrets."

"And I survived Nate." Layla said.

"Georgina left." Vanessa said interrupting their conversation.

"Left for where?" Blair asked.

"I don't know, she just took off. If I could only find Dan... He's around here somewhere..." Vanessa said.

"If he didn't go with her." Layla muttered.

"Well, let's go look for him. Alone." Nate said pulling Vanessa away

"Do you think he's with her?" Blair asked.

"She's Georgina she can charm her way into and out of everything" Layla said.

Serena entered and spotted them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Serena and Blair said at the same time.

"I... I'm a big Leaky Hawk fan?" Blair said.

"Lincoln Hawk" Layla corrected.

"Same thing" Blair said.

Layla rolled her eyes at Blair.

"...I'm looking for Dan and Georgina." Serena said

"You're out of luck. Georgina's gone." Chuck said.

"And Dan?"

"He's still around according to Nate's friend" Blair said.

"I have reason to believe he's with her. But we can check here" Layla said.

"It's all over now. I can finally tell Dan everything. Will you help me find him?" Serena said to them.

They climb into the risers looking for him when Blair's phone goes off.

"Hey, psst. I think it's for you." Blair said handing her phone to Serena.

"Hey! Thank God you called, I'm here looking for you right now. Where are you? … Georgina? ... No, I'm not afraid of you anymore…Why? What are you gonna do?... No. I know Dan. He's too good."

_If I were you, S, I'd be worried. In the city that never sleeps, a lot can happen in one night...Sweet dreams, Serena. XOXO, Gossip Girl._


	18. Season 1 Epsiode 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla

A/N: This is the last episode of the first season. Don't worry I do have a 2nd Season.

Season 1 Episode 18

Layla ran ahead of her Dad and Nate. They all stopped.

"Wow! A stint in rehab sure didn't slow you down a bit, huh?" Nate said.

"I haven't felt this good in years. Clean and sober. The lawyer's feeling great about the trial." Their father said.

"Nice. Well, sometimes things just work out, huh?"

"Sometimes they do. We can celebrate tonight at the wedding."

"When's, uh, when's Mom getting back from the Hamptons?" Layla asked.

"She's not gonna make it. The landscapers royally screwed up the yard. Apparently all our shrubs look like circus bears..."

"She's gonna miss the wedding to deal with that?" Nate asked.

"That, and, uh, the leak we had in the basement. Place is a mess."

"I just, um, I was kinda hoping both you guys could meet Vanessa." Nate said.

"Oh, right. I forgot you had a date. And Layla is with Charles. How is that?"

"It has its advantages." she said with a smile.

"Eww" Nate said disgusted.

"We're talking with Dad Nate, where's your mind at?" Layla laughed.

"Well, you, Layla and I can just hang till then...The Yankees are on today. Joba's pitching lights out right now."

"As much as I love these moments, I actually need to catch up with my boyfriend. See you at the wedding Dad" Layla said then gave her dad a hug.

Layla went home and changed and then went to Chucks. She walked into see him pacing.

"Chuck in inner thought?" she said.

"Huh?" he said looking up.

"Am I interrupting your thoughts?"

"Um no."

"So where did you go last night after the whole Serena thing?" she asked.

"A." he said calmly scaring her a bit.

"I don't like where this is going." Layla said sitting on the bed.

"I was at Blair's."

"I really don't like where this is going." Layla said standing up "You still like her. You love her."

"A"

"No, answer me."

"I can't."

"Then I'll answer for you. You still like her. You never stopped."

"A"

"You forget who you're talking too Chuck. I'm Layla Archibald. Your best friend, who knows you better than you. You like her."

"A, I…"

"Maybe we need to break up. You need to figure out what this wants" Layla said touching his chest where his heart lies. She turned around and left the room tears running down her face.

Layla got dressed for the wedding and headed that way. She got out of the car and walked into the wedding. She spotted Blair approaching Chuck so she walked over.

"Best man speech going that well?" Blair asked Chuck.

"There won't be a dry eye in the house. Trust me. How did things go with Whorgina?" Chuck asked.

"Not a dry eye there either." Blair said.

"Good to know I wasn't missed."

"Dan Humphrey actually lent a hand, it was nice to see him get his dirty for once. Not sure how much fun he had, though. No one ever enjoys their first time."

"Except you. Save me a dance?"

"Be careful Chuck, your girlfriend is standing right here "Blair said motioning to Layla.

"We broke up" Layla said.

"Oh" Blair said and walked away.

"You move fast" Layla commented.

"A, she approached me" Chuck said.

"I know."

"Look A, I care about you so much." He said grabbing her hand.

"But you have deeper feelings for her." She replied pulling her hand away.

"No."

"Then we just need a summer apart, so you can figure what you want out."

"It will be the first "he said.

"You'll live" Layla said walking away. She took her seat. Moments later Dan sat down next to her.

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the face of this company to watch this man (Dan) and this woman (Serena) ... totally eff things up. Excuse me while I pull out a hankie and pass it to S and D. Looks like I'm not the only one who cries at weddings..."_

Layla sat next to Nate and Vanessa at the reception. Nate kept giving her questionable looks throughout dinner, probably wondering why she wasn't sitting with Chuck. Chuck approached the table and tapped Nate's shoulder.

"I need to talk to you. Your father's leaving." Chuck said.

"He just stepped out to call my Mom." Layla said confused on what was going on. Why did Chuck care that her father was stepping out.

"Everything okay?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes" Nate replied.

"No, He just asked to have his car brought around." Chuck said.

"He probably left his phone in it!" Nate said.

"Before the ceremony, I saw him with a guy, doing a deal. It looked like drugs."

"My father is clean, Chuck. I don't need you spying on him..." Nate said getting up Layla right behind him.

"Look, I know you hate me. I slept with Blair, and I'm sorry I just I liked her a lot. We do not have time to argue about this."

Chuck sent Layla an apologetic look and they all ran outside. Their dad had gotten in a limo and it was starting to take off

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Stop! Stop! Stop! Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Nate said.

"I left you two a note at home." Their father said.

"Yeah? What's it say?" Nate said.

"It says I'm sorry."

Layla walked over to Chuck not wanting to hear more between her brother and her father.

"You okay?" Chuck asked.

Layla looked at him.

"As good as I can be for the day I've had. You admitted to liking her." Layla said.

"Sorry." He said

"Don't be I'm proud of you. All I wanted was you to admit it, even if..."

"What about Mom and I don't know your daughter Layla" Nate yelled getting Layla's attention. Chuck put his arm on her back. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?... It's been that for a while now Dad. The only one who seems to even care about what happens to our family has been me." Nate said turning around.

"Nate..." The captain said causing Nate to punch him knocking him to the ground.

"That's for Mom. And for Layla."

Layla ran over to Nate and looked at his fist it was bruised.

"Nate" she said.

"Leave it Lay" he replied as they walked over to the side of the building"So. Thank you."

"It's your Dad, it's bigger than... All the other stuff." Chuck said.

"I'm sorry... For all of it."

"So am I." Chuck said mostly looking at Layla.

"...So you said you liked Blair. It's, uh... I never heard you say that before. About anyone except my lovely sister here."

"Can we not talk about this" Layla said uncomfortable.

"Ready to go back in?" Chuck asked holding his arm out.

"Yeah" Layla said not taking his arm.

"I don't think I'm going back in. Just, um, tell Vanessa I ..."

"Tell Vanessa what?" Vanessa asked "They're looking for you inside."

Chuck nodded and turned to Layla.

"Are you joining me?" Chuck asked "Leave these two to talk."

"Give me a second." Layla said.

Chuck left leaving the three standing there.

"It's a long story." Nate said.

"I have time." Vanessa said.

"First I need to talk to my sister." Nate said noticing Layla really wanted to talk

"Yeah I'll be over here." Vanessa said.

Vanessa walked over to the side. Nate turned to Layla.

"You going to tell me what's going on? You were happy this morning about Chuck and now you're not."

"We broke up right after our run."

"Why? I admit I didn't like it but you're my sister and I liked seeing you happy."

"And I was, it's just he likes Blair a lot more than he likes me. I think he may even love her he's just too scared to admit it."

"I'm sorry Sis. Though if it makes you feel better I think your wrong about his feelings"

"I'll survive either way. Though I do hope your right."

Layla hugged her brother and then walked into the wedding where Chuck was about to give a speech.

"I'd like to propose a toast. My father is someone who goes after what he wants, and Lily van der Woodsen was no exception. In typical Bass man fashion, his pursuit was direct and at times, not exactly subtle. One thing I learned from my father's courtship of Lily is the importance of perseverance. That in the face of true love, you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to. And one thing I learned from Lily is the importance of forgiveness. She gave my father the gift of a second chance. And in kind, I've watched him become someone actually worthy of that gift. And one day, I hope I'll be lucky enough to find someone who will do the same for me." Chuck said looking first at Layla and then to Blair. Layla watched him look at Blair only for him to glance at her at last second.

Music started playing and the happy couple started dancing.

"Care to dance?" Eric asked her dragging her on the floor.

"Yes"

"Why does my good friend Layla Archibald look so down?"

"My reason for life."

"Chuck? You need to find something better to do in life then him"

"Tell me about it" she laughed.

"So you two are really over?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, he likes her" Layla said gesturing toward Blair and Chuck who were now kissing heatedly "Wow, I guess he is Chuck Bass"

"I see" Eric said "I'm sorry Lay."

"I'm going to go. I've had enough for today."

"Will you be in the Hamptons this summer?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, Where ever he is I don't want to be. I just need a summer away. Let him figure out what he wants."

Layla walked over to the table she was siting and grabbed her bag and left.

A week later Layla walked into the Gallery. Vanessa and Dan stood with Paint brushes in their hand remodeling one of the areas to be a café.

"I actually enjoyed the quiet. It was a nice change of pace from you." Vanessa said.

"Oh. Was it his past with Serena?" Dan asked

"No. That's just your issue."

"It must've been, uh, the different world's thing, right, one of you always feeling like a fish out of water?"

"Are we discussing my brother" Layla said entering the conversation picking up a paint brush and helping.

"I was just figuring out why Nate and Vanessa split"

"Don't ask me" Layla said.

"I know exactly what you're doing. Ask me enough questions about Nate, and I won't ask you about Serena." Vanessa said.

"Best offense is always a strong defense. ...I, um... I'm not ready to talk about it. Her" he said.

"Same here, about him" Layla said knowing where they were going to go next.

"Good. Then maybe it'll be quiet for thirty seconds." Vanessa joked.

"Your right Vanessa, he'll be so quiet if he's not talking about her" Layla agreed laughing.

"Says Layla Archibald madly in love with Chuck Bass" Dan said.

"That was a secret" she said flinging paint at him giggling in the process.

"No, no, no, no, no. You better get used to it. Welcome to the summer of Dan Humphrey, babbling at your ass 24/7, from dusk till dawn. Come Labor Day, you're gonna be so sick of me... The both of you."

Vanessa and Layla looked at each other and shook their head

"Not gonna happen" they laughed and continued to fling paint. Layla was hoping this would be the best summer yet.


	19. Season 2 Episode 1

A/N: I'm back. Sorry about the Delay on Season 2. I was waiting on my editor and I also got distracted by my newest addiction Once Upon a Time. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Layla

Season 2 Episode 1

_Unlike us, sex, lies and scandal never take a vacation. Once summer shows its face, they take the expressway to the Hamptons, where a considerable amount of work awaiting them throughout the season ... Imagine the atmosphere of Park Avenue with tennis outfit and swimsuit ... The players are different, but the game remains the same. Blair Waldorf at Charles de Gaulle, on the way home. What made the Queen B. abandon her two dads, just as the holidays are not complete? I bet Chuck Bass would like to know. Also spotted, Serena Van Der Woodsen on the beach alone again ...We've heard talk things are heating up between her and Nate Archibald, and usually when there is smoke, theres usually fire. But if that's the case why has Nate escaped our radar and Serena is sighted solo. Wonder what she would do if she knew lonly boy was no longer for Little J it seems it's been all work and no play. And for our Baby A, it seems shes disappeared._

Layla sat in the Humphreys living room feet kicked up reading a 'What to Expect when Expecting' book. That was right Layla Archibald is Pregnant 4 months to be exact and the only three people who know are Jenny, Dan and to her dismay Vanessa.

The door opened and in walked Dan.

"Hey, how was today?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Good." she said.

"How's mamma and baby?"

"Baby feels calm, mamma is freaking out. I have an invintation to a party in the Hamptons this weekend."

"Right, that's where Chuck is? You telling him?"

"I don't know" Layla said sitting up.

Jenny came through the door and Dan and Layla met her at the table.

"I am starved" Jenny said.

"We could perhaps order a little something for dinner. Want to eat Indian?" Dan aksed.

"No" Layla said.

"Oh, it's too hot for the Indian. How about popsicles? And where is mom?" Jenny aksed.

"Your mom went somewhere with her boyfriend" Layla said.

"What is all this homework" Dan asked seeing all of Jenny's work on the table.

"Have you finished your new story?" Jenny asked.

"Almost"

"Great! Maybe it will help me understand why you and Serena broke up in the first place." Jenny said.

"Yeah" Layla agreed "He won't tell a soul."

The next morning Layla woke up and went out into the living room and sat on the couch.

"How are you doing in Vermont?...I don't feel he needs help for that, and I think Vanessa has realized…So has Layla…still asleep, he came home late last night…Uh, it went wrong. Uh, Laurel refused to wear it…Dad, it's very nice to want to encourage me to do connaitres my creations, but the white party, and this is a VIP area with its own. If you think they will invite an intern. Last year they even repressed Jack Johnson….Dad…Well considering the last time we talked I said something I shouldn't of…Thanks Dad. See you Sunday." Jenny said into the phone.

"How's Rufus?" Layla asked.

"Good, he says hi."

"You know out of all the people to share my news with Rufus is going to the most frighting."

"It's because he cares Layla, and you and Dan fake dating won't help."

"Have I told you how sorry I am for randomly hating you?" Layla said trying to change subjects. Her and Dan's decision that they would be each others cover if Gossip Girl did happen to post something about either one of them, wasn't something she wanted to discuss with Jenny.

"You have like a hundred times. Now I need your assistance in a certain Van der Woodsen."

"You need help with Eric?"

"Yeah"

"Just call him."

"Okay"

"I'm going shopping. I need to find a dress that is going to cover this small bump and not draw attention."

"Wait up I'll go with you." Jenny said going into her room and grabbing a bag.

After shopping for Layla a dress they returned home.

"If you would have just told me you were going I would of never called Eric."

"I know, that's why I didn't tell you. I'm sneaky like that." Layla said and saw Dan talking on the phone

"I can't believe that I get a job working for my favorite author and he fires me. I did everything he asked from picking up his dry cleaning to keeping him sober before noon which was believe me the hardest thing I've ever done…I just couldn't write it dad I don't know why…The dissolution of a relationship between two people from different worlds…I haven't finished the story because I haven't dealt with my feeling over the way I ended it with Serena…I've tried not to think about her all summer. I've been trying to distract myself…alright bye dad"

That evening Layla, Dan, and Jenny appeared at the party.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Dan said.

"You want to see Serena and figure things out, well she's here.I'm here for you." Layla replied.

"I see Eric, catch up with you guys later." Jenny said.

"Good Luck J."Layla said.

"You too A, keep Dan in check."

"You and my sister friends again?" Dan asked.

"I was wrong to blame her for something Georgie did, plus living at the loft all summer has given us a chance to catch up." Layla said grabbing his hand.

Layla spotted Blair with a guy who wasn't Chuck. Where was Chuck she wondered, he was the person she needed to see.

"There's Serena." Dan said getting Layla's attention to somewhere else. They got closer when Serena leaned up and kissed Nate.

"Hi" Layla said getting their attention and letting go of Dan's hand

"Layla hey" Nate said hugging her as Serena and Dan went off for a private conversation.

"How was your summer? I saw on gossip girl that you and S were together."

"Yeah, and I've noticed you have stayed clear of being on there."

"Well its hard to crack a Secret Keepers secrets." Layla replied

"Just a thought but did you know your like glowing? Is there someone new in your life?"

"Its just you haven't seen me all and I got a hair cut." Layla said not wanting to tell him quite yet. Chuck was the first person she needed to tell next.

"I noticed, are you changing your usual style."

"Maybe I want something a little more mature."

"Who are you and what have you done to Lay."

"A summer away from Chuck has helped me."

"Well if I were to have known that I would have done that a long time ago."

Layla gave him a faint smile. She noticed a women watching them.

"Um speaking of the devil, do you happen to know where he is, I need to talk to him" Layla said turning her attention back to her brother.

"Find Blair, find him."

"Of course." Layla said and walked away. She spotted Chuck and Blair having a conversation ending with Blair getting in a car. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"A!" He said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Hi" She said pulling away.

"How was your summer?"

"It was life learning." She replied unsure of how to tell him.

"You got a hair cut." He commented

"Yeah, um change. Little J and I sort of went on this changing thing. Especially since…never mind."

"Since our break up?"

"Yeah" Layla lied getting a look from Chuck.

"You're lying."

"I really don't want to have this conversation here of all places."

"Dinner in the city, when I get back, or breakfast in the morning?"

"Yeah, I would love that, the dinner thing" Layla said smiling.

"Good, its great to see you A" he smiled back

"You too Chuck, I missed you."

_It seems that the holidays are often flirts with no future, but sometimes some adventures turn into true love story ... a simple night on the beach may be sufficient to clarify the spirit and open hearts to write a new ending to an old story... Those who burned their wings, trying to erase their memories, to start anew ... While others would like to see some moments lasted forever ... Anyway, one thing is sure, the summer comes to an end ... the days get shorter, fade and we get rid of the last grains of sand ... but the end of summer c is also the beginning of a new season, then we look to the future ... You have not seen anything yet. Kisses, Kisses. Gossip Girl. _


	20. Season 2 Episode 2

A/N: Another Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla

Season 2 Episode 2

_As summer comes to an end, I'd like to share a few of the things I've learned about fun in the sun. "Gossip Girl's guide to summer," tip number one- don't fall asleep on the job. The best hookups are free of morning breath and awkward conversation. The only thing harder than making up is waking up. Summer tip number two- there's no "we" in summer, only "u" and "me." Find out where you stand before you find yourself stood up. Anyone can canoodle in july and august, but will he be gone by september? Tip number three- take time to smell the flowers. It's true that all good things must come to an end, And august is no don't call it "fall" for nothing._

"Hey, mom it's looking really nice out here." Nate said Layla by his side.

"Thanks. I couldn't sleep, so I got up early." Their mother said "Oh Layla I didn't realize you were here."

"I got in yesterday. I got an invite for the White party" Layla replied.

"Oh, did you have fun?"

"Of course mom, it was a party."Layla replied.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna head back into the city, actually." Nate said.

"But there's still a few more days of vacation."

"Yeah, I know. I figured it'd be good to get back in and settled before school starts. Hang out with Layla for a while" Nate said putting his arm around Layla.

"Yeah mom we need Twin bonding time." Layla said.

"I mean, Louisa's at the house, right? It's-it's not a big deal." Nate asked.

"Well, where have you been staying Layla?"

"A friend in Brooklyn that I really need to meet up with. Were taking the bus back today" Layla said.

"Where did he and Serena disappear to last night?" Nate asked.

"They went to talk I think."

"See you in the city." Nate said.

Layla walked away looking at her mom who looked panic as if she was hiding something. She arrived at the Bus station and spotted Dan.

"Romeo!" she yelled.

"Hey" He said grabbing her bag from her and handing it to the guy that took his.

"So how was your talk?" she asked as they climbed onto the bus and found a seat.

"It wasn't much of a talk." He replied.

"Eww you two went there?"

"Yeah, maybe that's all we'll ever have."

"Will it help you with your story?"

"I actually have something better to write about" He said.

"You want to share?"

"You'll just have to read about it Juliet."

"Okay, but if you want her back, she's getting on the bus right now and I can move"

"No, I'm good." Dan said then kissed her. Layla pulled away shocked but then kissed him back. She had crush on Dan once upon a time and a part of her thought it went away but maybe it didn't.

They got back to the City, getting glares from Serena the whole way there. Layla changed at the Loft and then took off toward the gallery, she spotted Nate and Vanessa having a heart to heart.

_Spotted-Chuck Bass putting his new b.f. speed it the beginning of a beautiful bro-mance or the end of Blair's bid to be British?_

"But if the worst-case scenario comes true, I promise my sister and I will give your mom Some good pointers on how to do more with less.I've been training Layla all summer" Vanessa said.

"I'd love to see that." Nate said.

"Its true, I'm like a new women well a little bit, but why would mom need pointers" Layla said interrupting.

"The Salvation Army's having a bag sale on Saturday, and Ruby knows this place in the village that has two-for-one taco night. It's lesbian-mexican. Sometimes their band plays there." Vanessa said talking about her sister.

"Stop it." Nate said laughing.

Layla grabbed a chair and sat grabbed a juice and handed it to Layla.

"Thanks"

Nate's phone started to ring.

"Give me a sec" he said walking into the other room

"Have you told him?" Vanessa asked.

"No 'cause I have to tell Chuck first" Layla whispered.

"Okay, so you and Dan's fake relationship. Is that still a thing?"

"I don't know if it's really fake anymore. He kissed me on the bus but I don't know"

"Seriously?"

"In front of Serena."

"Our Dan?"

'Unless he traded bodies with some other guy, yeah I think it was him."

Nate came back into the room a little upset.

"Everything okay?" Vanessa asked.

"No, actually, it's not. Look, I gotta go.I'll come back later tonight, but I have to find Chuck , I forgot to tell you, the place looks great.I'm so glad I called you.I really missed you this summer." Nate said.

"Why do you need to see Chuck?" Layla asked grabbing her bag waving bye to Vanessa and following Nate.

"It's nothing Lay."

"No, Nate you need to explain. I am tired of being kept out of the loop!"

"You are? Layla you lied to me about Chuck last year and you kept the Blair/Chuck thing from me. And don't even get me started on Carter!"

"Fine. You want to know a secret about me! I'll tell you some secrets!"

"Layla, we'll discuss it later."

"Are you going to Blair's impromptu party?" she asked.

"If that's where Chuck is yeah." Nate replied.

"See you there." Layla said.

Layla got back to the loft and spotted Rufus looking at the Summer Board that Jenny and Layla had put together for him.

"Hey Rufus" She said walking in setting her bag on the counter.

"Hey Layla, I didn't realize you were still staying here?" he said

"I like it here."

"Good, we like you here."

"Some of us more than others." Dan said in his door way.

"You looked dress snazzy." she commented.

"Blair invited me to a party."

"Blair Waldorf invited you Daniel Humphrey to a party?" Layla asked surprised "Is she feeling alright?"

"I'm just as surprised."

"Let me change and we'll go." Layla said going into Jenny's room.

As Layla changed she could hear a conversation.

"You and Layla?" Rufus asked "When we talked on the phone yesterday you were figuring out you and Serena?"

"Yeah, with Layla it's new and I really like her, part of me always sort of did after meeting her."

"I approve. Look I have to go take care of a few things. See you guys tonight."

"Yeah, I'll tell Lay you said you approved."

"Oh she knows,"Rufus said leaving.

They arrived at the party. Serena spotted them first and waved Dan over. Dan turned to Layla.

"Go, I'll be fine. I need to find Chuck anyways."

"You going to tell him."

"A" she heard behind her. She turned and saw Chuck "And Humphrey. Tell me what?"

"Always a pleasure Chuck" Dan said "I'm going to go talk to Serena"

Dan kissed Layla's cheek and headed in Serena's direction.

"Tell me what?"

"Later" she said not sure if she could do it here.

"Have you met the duchess?" Chuck asked leading her in a direction of who she assumed was the duchess

"No"

"This is Layla Archibald." Chuck said introuding her to a women.

"Archibald?" the women questioned.

"Um yeah I'm guessing you've read about us."

The lady stood there unsure of what to say. Layla now remembered this lady from the party. She was giving her the look there.

_What's this? Chuck's date and Blair's date are mother and son, And Nate and Blair are exes, and Nate and the mother are in a book club? Now there's a novel plot twist._

"If you'll excuse us a moment" Chuck said to the lady and pulled Layla to the side"Whats going on?"

"With?" she asked.

"You gave the Duchess a werid but intriguing look."

"I recognize her from the White Party. I was talking to my brother…"

"I can't believe you'd do this to the Duchess to Blair's party?" Nate said.

"What do you care?" Chuck said.

"No, I know about the money."

"Whats going on?" Layla asked.

"You weren't trying to sell Victrola to impress Blair. You did it to loan my family money?"

"Why do we need a loan?"

"Look, you say it like it's a bad thing." Chuck said.

"No, and maybe you were just doing it to be a friend, but I would never let you do that, and you knew that. Which is why you didn't tell me. So yes, it is."

"So what"

"So what? You go behind my back and make a deal with my mom?"

"She called me to see if I thought you were okay. I didn't know what she was talking about, because you didn't tell me anything was wrong. Usually your sister comes to me about these things but you left her out as well."

"I'll tell you what's wrong- my best friend lying to my face. Again"

"Look, normally, I would agree with for your mom to open up to me about something like this…"

"I'll handle it, okay?"

"Can someone please just tell me what's going on?" Layla said.

"Our account had been frozen but thanks to Mom and your ex-boyfriend were out of trouble. But I am going to handle it so we don't need Chuck's money" Nate said and walked off. Layla chased after him but couldn't catch him. She found the elevators and sat down in front of them. Dan approached her and helped her up.

"Ready to leave?" he asked her.

"Since the moment we got here?" she said.

"You okay Juliet?"

"I saw Chuck and Nate get into it about my family problems. Which it turns out I am poor, well sort of poor. I technically have money still. My model savings that my parents don't know I still have. The trick to being a trust fund baby, don't tell your parents you have money else where."

"Well thank god you've been kicking it with the Humphreys this summer."

"Everyday" Layla said kissing him.

They heard a cough behind them and pulled away. Both Serena and Nate stood there.

"So is this what has my sister glowing?" Nate asked.

Layla looked at Dan then toward her brother.

"Yeah" Dan said looking at Serena.

"Well I'll have to say I didn't see this coming."

"Neither did we" Layla said "It sort of just happened."

"How long have you two been together?" Serena asked.

Layla and Dan looked at each other. The fake relationship started a few weeks into summer but it was just this morning that he kissed her on the bus.

"It's hard to say really" Layla said pressing the down button for the elevator.

"Oh. Serena said turning around and heading the other way.

"Just take care of her, or you know I'll have to kick your ass" Nate said looking at his phone.

The elevator door opend and they walked in. They went and picked up Jenny and then headed to the loft. Jenny told them how the rest of her stay in the Hamptons went.

"She asked you to make her a dress?" Layla asked.

"I know, right? I already did some sketches on the train." Jenny said then spotted her father "Dad!"

"Jenny! Hey" Rufus said hugging her.

"Oh! I missed you! It's so good to see you."

"A kitchen full of food." Dan said.

"I'm starving." Layla said sitting down Dan next to her.

"Yeah, a little caprese salad, a little gnocchi with pesto." Rufus said "First Humphrey family meal of the fall- I Figured we should do something special. And we even have our Layla to join us."

"Thank you." Layla said

"I want to hear all about the Hamptons and everything else that Happened this summer."

Dan and Layla looked at each other and then at Jenny.

"Well, it sounds like Jenny's got some stories." Layla said avoiding her news at all cost. Telling Chuck was still being a challenge but Rufus. That was going to have to be a rip the band aid moment.

"So does Dan. dDd you hear he finished his?" Jenny said.

"Oh, it finally has an ending?" Rufus asked.

"Uh, well, this chapter does, yeah." Dan said.

"Chapter?" Layla asked

"Yeah I thought it was a short story." Jenny said.

"I'm thinking of reworking it into a novel."

"Oh, a novel" Layla said.

"That's not ambitious" Rufus said

"Someone must think his life's pretty fascinating" Jenny joked.

"Oh, thanks for the support, guys. You're both being written out."

"I think it's a marvelous idea" Layla smiled grabbing his hand and then letting it go.

"Thank you Layla."

"Well, what about you, dad? You were the one on the great american road trip" Jenny said.

"Any, uh, stories worthy of your memoir?"

"Oh, you know, it was fun, but there's no place like home."

"Aw! oh, that's an original thought. You know, if you do write a memoir, you should think about a ghostwriter."

"You know, I told you that your back could never handle those bunk beds, face it, 're getting old." Jenny said

"Yep, that's it all right. What about you Layla. How was your summer?"

Dan grabbed her hand under the table.

"Life Changing. I really learned a lot about my actions and about myself."

"How so?" Rufus said taking a drink of his beverage.

Jenny and Dan both looked at her wondering if this was the moment she was telling Rufus her news. She wasn't sure when another time would arise

"I, I uh."

"You got this." Dan said.

"I'm pregnant" Layla blurted causing Rufus to spit up what he was drinking. "If you'll excuse me."

Layla got up and went into Dan bedroom and climbed out the window. She sat up there and played with her necklace. Next person had to be Chuck.

_Every summer, Vacationers traverse the globe in search of new sights and experiences. But when it comes to scandal, I'll take Manhattan every time. Welcome home, upper east know you missed ,gossip girl._


	21. Season 2 Episode 3

A/N: I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying this story. Keep up the reviews. I love hearing what you think. Thank you to the person that said i'm an amazing writer. Writing is my passion and I hope to take it somewhere someday.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Layla.

Season 2 Episode 3

_In these last hazy days of summer a few simple tips to beat the heat. One-drink plenty of fluids. Two-stay out of the sun. Three Limit all physical activity. That is, within reason._

Dan and Layla stand on the corner kissing and laughing and kissing again. They pulled away and Dan grabbed her hands.

"A coming-out party?" Dan asked.

"Well, sooner or later, people are gonna figure out we're dating. S and Nate already know. I am actually surprised it's not on Gossip Girl."

"We're not exactly the world's most covert secret couple."

"We've done well and if we tell everybody once, and then it's done."

"Lay"

"And now-thank you, universe- we have the perfect opportunity."

"Yeah, a party hosted by Blair Waldorf, The biggest Dan Humphrey supporter in all of Manhattan.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Right now? Heatstroke."

"Everything's gonna be fine. Better than fine. Perfect."

_Let's hope so, Baby A because it looks like your coming-out party just moved up._

_Baby A and Lonely Boy. We always knew she wanted Serena's man. Looks like she finally got what she wanted. Let's hope she's not using him to make Bass jealous._

They got back to the loft. Layla poured her self a bowl of cereal and sat at the bar. Jenny comes running inside.

"Dan, Yay!" Jenny said hugging him.

"Sweaty hug. You're sweaty."

"Thanks" Jenny said

"What's going on J?" Layla said.

"You guys are together right? It wasn't a doctored photo? I mean this summer was fake but now it's real?"

"We are. We just hadn't told anyone yet."

"Oh, this is awesome! You guys are adorabe." Jenny said as her phone began to ring "This is ?"

Layla and Dan looked at each other and both shrugged their shoulders. Rufus walked in with groceries and set them on the Bar. Layla put her bowl in the sink and helped unload the groceries.

"I ran into Jenny out on the the word's out, huh?" Rufus said.

"Apparently." Dan said.

"I'm happy for you guys" Rufus said "And you two have discussed Layla's new addition and everything, how that's going to work with Chuck and all?"

"Yeah, we discussed it a while ago. Though I still need to tell Chuck" Layla said.

"That's great." Rufus said and walked into his bedroom.

Dan walked to the other side of the bar behind Layla and wrapped his arms around her wasit. She turned around and kissed him.

"So I guess were public."

"I guess so. You know what this means."

"I need to talk to Chuck. Its really cool how relaxed Rufus is about all this"

"Yep. As for my dad. Just take what you can get." Dan said.

Dan's phone buzzed.

"Serena wants to talk" He said showing her the phone.

"Go" Layla said kissing him "I need to go to the gallery anyways I told V I would help her with something."

"You and Vanessa friends?"

"She's keeping my secret it happens, plus we got to know each other this summer, she's not all that bad."

"Look at that Layla Archibald can be friends with a girl that isn't Blair."

"I'm growing up. It's scary."

Layla showed up at the Gallery at the same time as Blair.

"B, what are you doing in Brooklyn?" Layla asked her.

"I should ask you the same but then I saw Gossip Girl. Congrats by the way, quite a fall though from Chuck to Dan."

"Thanks" Layla said opening the door letting Blair in.

They walked in.

"What an unusual little space half gallery, half boho coffee shop. But then unusual pairings seem to be the order of the day." Blair said then looked at Layla.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Nate asked.

"Being angry at you, for one." Blair said "Here I thought I'd surprise you by bringing Vanessa to tonight's party when lo and behold, you two have rekindled your love in secret."

"You came all the way to Brooklyn to invite me to a party for a school that I don't even go to?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah, Blair why?" Layla asked getting the other's attention.

"Lay, hey" Vanessa said.

"It was for Nate, called this morning. Poor thing has a migraine. When I thought of you coming all alone, I just wanted to do something nice. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yeah" Nate said.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Layla agreeded.

"Hello? I got a delivery." A man said.

"Excuse me." Vanessa said.

"I'll help" Layla said.

Layla and Vanessa walked into the other room.

"You and my brother?" Layla asked.

"You and Dan?"

"I really wanted to discuss it with you before Gossip Girl let it out. I mean we sort of discussed it but not really."

"No its fine really. I like Nate a lot"

"He likes you too. And ignore Blair."

"I thought you two were friends."

"Yeah, but the whole my ex/baby daddy likes her thing it's been weird. Plus if you know Blair and I, we are only really frineds when it benefits us."

"Oh yeah" Vanessa said taking the delievery. They walked back into the other room.

"So I can look forward to seeing you tonight?" Blair said.

"Sure, we'll be there." Nate said.

"Really?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah"

"Wonderful" Blair said then left.

"I'll see you later then" Nate said kissing Vanessa's cheek "And you too Layla."

Layla gave her brother a hug and then watched him leave.

"I should probably get back to the loft and change. Jenny made me a dress." Layla said.

"I'll join you." Vanessa said.

The arrived back at the loft. Dan was in his room putting on a tux. Layla came behind him and smiled.

"Hey" Dan said.

"Hey how was your talk with Serena?" Layla asked.

"Her mom called and then things got awkward so she asked if we could talk tonight."

"So you're going to the party with her?"

Dan turned around and looked at Layla. He walked over to her and put a hand on each shoulder

"If you don't want me too, I won't."

"No go, I'll go with Vanessa and Nate and meet you there" Layla said kissing him. She walked over into Jenny's room and grabbed the dress and into the bathroom changing. She came out of the bathroom and Vanessa sat at the counter bummed.

"Hey" Vanessa said.

"Hey" Layla replied.

"I thought you guys were leaving for the party." Rufus said coming in with an air conditioner.

"Yeah. We're supposed to." Vanessa said.

"Well he's going to catch up with us" Layla said.

"Something's wrong?" Rufus asked mostly to Vanessa but also to Layla.

"I just got a message from Nate. Family drama, doesn't want to burden me- the same old story."

"I wish he would burnden me. I feel like the black sheep of the family" Layla commented.

"I just want to shake him, like, I can handle it, you know" Vanessa said.

"When you do, shake hime for me too" Layla said.

"And you Lay, whats wrong" Rufus asked.

"I think Dan still likes Serena."

"I'm ready." Dan said.

"Nates running late." Vanessa said.

"We'll catch up with you at the Party" Layla said to Dan

"Yeah" Dan said kissing her cheek.

They arrived at the party. Right as they walked in Drama was going down as well as the lights.

"Everyone, stay calm. I'm sure the power will be back on in a second." Blair said.

"Vanessa!" Nate said.

"Nate!" Vanessa said

"It'll be fine." the dutchess said and Vanessa took off. Nate right behind her.

"Layla, thank god you're here. Help me" Blair said grabbing Layla's hand and dragging her off toward the kitchen. "Help me find candles."

They looked throught cupboards and found many candles and a lighter and lit them handing them out to everyone. Layla handed her last one to Chuck when Blair started to talk.

"Now if everyone will just get a drink and a candle, I'm sure the power will be back in a minute."

Chuck looked at Layla.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Layla asked him.

"There is just a certain glow about you. Maybe it's the new man in your life."

"Maybe." She knowing very well it wasn't.

Chuck leaned over and whispered to her.

"I bet he doesn't satisfy you like I do."

Chuck walked away smirking at her. Blair stood next to her.

"Thank you so much Layla. You are a life saver. Now if only Serena would get here."

"Where ever she is it's with my boyfriend."

Blair gave her an apologetic smile.

"I know Lay that you and I haven't had the best friendship this summer considering the source of it not working."

"It's not your fault B."

"Just know if you need to talk I'm here."

"Of course." Layla smiled.

She spotted Vanessa running out of a room toward the eleveator right as the power came on. Nate right behind her. The party started to die down.

ROMEO: SEE YOU BACK AT THE LOFT.

Layla stepped outside and walked the streets of Manhattan trying to clear her head and figure stuff out when Chuck's limo stopped by her. A brunette climbed out very upset. Chuck behind her.

"A, you need a ride."

"Chuck, I'm good."

"It wasn't a question" he said. He held the door open while Layla climbed inside, him behind her.

"Thanks."

"Where's Humphrey?"

"Proabably with Serena, who knows really."

"Something on your mind A?"

"Yeah…you…me…us."

"Me too."

"Chuck I need to tell you something and its big."

"Anything A, you can tell me anything. You know that."

"I'm Pregnant."

Chuck sat there in silence. The silence actually scared Layla. She knew him well enough to know that children weren't exactly in his life style and perhaps this is where she had to make the choice him or her baby. After a while he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips kissing it.

"We'll get through this together" he said and pulled her close to him.

Without thinking Layla leaned up and kissed him which led to a more heated session. Helping both of them with built up frustration.

_Love may fade with the season, but some friendships are year-round, Like you and know you love me._


	22. Season 2 Episode 4

A/N: Another chapter for all my amazing readers.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla.

Season 2 Episode 4

_Wakey, wakey, upper east to the first day of senior year and the onset of a new social big question is, with Serena single and on top of the world, will Constance become the house of van der woodsen?_

Layla walked into Blair's place and ran up stairs to her room. Blair sat at her table brushing her hair.

"Thank god you're here." Layla said.

"Yes Lay."

"I need your fashion help."

Blair stood up and turned to Layla.

"You need my help with clothes, your miss model and you need my help?"

"I have sort of a dilemma." Layla said sitting down on the bed.

"Okay."

"You should first know that I'm pregnant." Layla said surprised how easy that was to tell Blair.

Blair sat back down and stared at her.

"You're…bun in oven?"Blair asked trying to process it.

"Yes, and yes it's Chucks." Layla replied knowing exactly the question that was coming next.

"Does he know, does Humphrey know?"

"Yes, and yes. I need your help because my baby bump is a little obvious." Layla said standing up and turning, clear enough you could see a little bump with her school uniform blouse.

"So you need my help covering it. Arent you staying with Little J. She's good at these things assuming she knows."

"She is but I didn't stay at the loft last night."

"Oh, well where did you stay, because I am sure it wasn't at your house?"

"I stopped by to get my uniform but I stayed at Chucks." Laylas said embarrassed.

"Layla Archibald, what did you do?"

"I slept with him, and I feel very guilty. Stays between us" she asked sitting down. Blair nodded her head and thought for a second.

"Its fall so a blazer over will work perfectly. Just don't take it off at all." Blair said.

"Thank you"  
>"Now will you excuse me I have to get to the steps and look through potential projects. See you at lunch."<p>

"Yeah" Layla said and left.

She arrived at school and spotted Dan and Jenny walking in. She ran up to them.

"Romeo!" she yelled. Dan turned around and stopped. Jenny with him. She walked up and gave him a kiss.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning" She smiled.

"So you never came back last night" Dan said.

"I'll catch up with you guys later" Jenny said.

"It was late when I got out of Blair's party so I just went to my place and stayed. My uniform was there anyways" Layla lied feeling guiltier as she went.

She spotted Chuck and Nate over Dan's shoulder.

"Hey Lay" Nate said.

"Here" Chuck said handing her some type of Smoothie.

"Thanks" She said getting a weird look from Dan and Nate.

Chuck walked away and Nate stayed.

"So that was weird" Dan said.

"I've seen him do weird things but never that. I mean he has gotten you coffee in the past but it wasn't as awkward as that." Nate commented.

Layla looked over her shoulder at Chuck and then back at Nate.

"Can I talk to you?" She said to Nate

"Yeah sure, whats up?"

"Alone" She said to Dan.

"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch."

"I'm having lunch with B, after school."

"Yeah" Dan said and leaned in to kiss her but she moved so he got her cheek. Dan walked away making Layla feel even guiltier.

"You okay Lay?" Nate asked "because your ex hands you a smoothie very awkwardly and then your boyfriend goes to kiss you and you move."

"Yeah, I'm fine I just need to tell you something before Gossip Girl does."

"Okay, what do you got Secret Keeper?"

"ImhavingChucksBaby"she spilled out super fast.

"What was that?"

"I'm having chucksbaby."

"Okay please don't tell me you said what I think you said."

"What do you think I said?"

"On the lines of your pregnant and its Chucks" Nate whispered hoping no one over heard.

"You heard correctly."

"Layla!" Nate shouted causing people to turn their direction

"Sorry." She said trying to get the conversation back to a whisper.

"Do you know how you're handling this?"

"Chuck and I are handling it."

"So he knows?"

"I told him last night."

"And you're telling me now?"

"Nate, I've been trying too. I was going to tell you up in the Hamptons but mom was being weird and I'm not quite ready. Especially with this whole money thing going on."

"Okay, what about Dan, you two started dating shouldn't he have the right to know that Chuck knock up his Girlfirend?" Nate asked.

"Not so loud!"

"Sorry."

"He knows."

"Okay who knows?"

"Vanessa, Dan…"

"Vanessa knows?"

"Yes, she bought me the test and lots of other books."

"Okay."

"Jenny, Blair and Chuck"

"That's all"

"And Rufus"

"Dan and Jenny's father?"

"Yeah, look can we talk later. I have class."

"Yeah." Nate said.

Layla headed to class and then when Lunch came she walked out and went and searched for Blair. She ran into Chuck on the way.

"We never got the chance to talk this morning" Chuck said.

"Which time?" Layla said. "The time when I woke up and you were already gone or the time you gave me a smoothie when I was with Dan and Nate making everything awkward."

"How is Dan, I see he is making friends? His and Serena's split was recent."

"Did you forget we were dating? Dan and I?" she asked very confused by his comment.

"Did you know that they have been trying to figure out their relationship while you two were dating?"

"You're lying."

"I'm Chuck Bass, You're Layla Archibald. We don't lie to each other and when we do it's not stuff like that."

"There is a first for everything Chuck" Layla said walking off.

Chuck ran up to her.

"Just be careful A" Chuck said "And you know that my suite is always open to you."

"Thanks Chuck" she said kissing his cheek "And I know. You're the best."

She spotted all the girls sitting on steps.

"This is wrong" Serena said.

"Eating here? I know, but the met steps are totally under construction." Blair said,

"No, Blair, I mean Amanda."

"Hi, who is Amanda?" Layla asked.

"Hi I'm Amanda" a girl said holding out her hand

"Layla" Layla said sitting down below Blair. Blair handed her a yogurt.

"Here I got you this." Blair said.

"Thanks Blair" Layla said opening it.

"No problem, just looking out for you."

"And how you're doing it is wrong." Serena said getting up and leaving.

"What's her problem?" Layla asked.

"Nothing" Blair said.

"Amanda, you should know there are rules" Isabel said.

"Friends don't go after friends crushes or dates them, Layla" Penelope said.

"Serena and I have never been friends, well not really." Layla said taking a bite of her yogurt.

"Its true but were not discussing Layla, were discussing Amanda." Blair said.

"What about me?" Amanda asked.

"Dan and Layla are together." Blair said "Therefore he is off limits."

"I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't." Peneolope said.

"That's what friends are for." Isabel said.

Layla watched Amanda get up and leave. Layla stared at her for a while wondering what Chuck said was true. He was right. He never lied to her.

The next morning Layla woke up in Chuck's suite. She walked over to the table and spotted breakfast and a note.

MORNING BEAUTIFUL. I MADE SURE YOU HAD THE PERFECT BREAKFAST. YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT. SEE YOU AT SCHOOL.

Layla smiled at the note and ate her breakfast. She picked up her phone and Gossip Girl was the first thing.

_When Lonely Boy brings his new maiden to 's a declaration of the trumpets, strumpets._

Layla hurried and put her uniform and hurried to school. She spotted Dan and Serena talking in the hallway.

"We can either let everyone else tell us how we should be jealous and compete, or we can just deal with it and try to preserve at least a little of our friendship." Serena said.

"So you, me and amanda are having a date?" Dan asked.

"I'd rather you not put it that way, but yes."

"Date?" Layla said interrupting.

"Yeah, Dan, Amanda and I are going out tonight. You should join us Layla, since you are Dan's girlfrined" Serena said and turned around and walked away.

"Do, you want to explain to me whats going on" Layla asked.

"Layla." Dan said.

"No, a birdy told me that you and Serena were still figuring out your relationship when we got together. Is this true?"

"Let me guess this birdy is a certain ex of yours?"

"So we have something in common. I'm hanging out with mine and you yours. I actually have reason to be."

"Do you have a reason to stay in his suite instead of at the loft?"

"It was cool this summer, but with Rufus home it just got weird and I'm comfortable in the suite, it's always been home away from home. How do you even know that?"

"Seriously, I thought we were going to be honest with each other?"

"I usually Am." she said.

"I overheard Chuck tell you that his suite was always open to you. So you finally told him"

"Yeah, and he's good we discussed things and you should just let us handle this Dan, it's our child."

"You're my girlfriend, I should be part of this conversation"

"Am I though? Because I don't feel like I am!" she said raising her voice.

"Layla!"

"Look I have class so can we fight about this later? Like tonight at that date thing?"

"Yeah" Dan said and walked off leaving Layla there.

That night they went to a resurant/club place. Layla, Serena, Dan and Amanda all sat at a table. They had been there a while and Layla was tired, hungry and bored.

"Harris hated him. He called Rilke the Mitch Albom of the 19th century." Dan said

"Rilke?" Serena asked.

"Rainer Maria Rilke? 'Letters to a Young Poet'?" Amanda said.

"Yeah, I-I gave it to her, actually, but she never read it. Though in her defense, she never read "Tuesdays with Morrie" either." Dan said.

"What about you Layla" Amanda asked.

"I'm a Shakespeare reader: Romeo and Juliet, Twelfth Night, Taming of the Shrew"

"Actress?" Amanda said.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Layla said getting a look from Dan.

"I'm coming with." Serena said.

They walked over to the bar.

"Belvedere martini, two olives, please. And…"

"Shirley Temple, extra cherries" Layla said.

"Come on A, non alcohol"

"I'm trying to kick back. Last year I indulged too much, it got me in some trouble. Didn't it get you in trouble as well?"

"Fair enough. I just thought with your boyfriend over there flirting with another girl you would want booze, that's why I am."

"I'm good S."

"Doing okay, S." Penelope asked.

"Yeah"

"So don't be mad, but we may have something that'll cheer you up."

"This should be interesting." Layla said as the bartender handed her, her drink and she took a sip.

"Several somethings, actually." Isabel said pointing to guys behind her.

"Serena, this is Jenns, captain of the Dalton lacrosse team." Penelope said.

"Dalton Lacrosse, Hi I'm Layla Archibald" Layla said with a smile.

"A" Serena said.

"Can I buy you ladies a drink?"

"I'm good but you can get Serena's next one" Layla said grabbing his hand and hooking Serenas arm and dragging them back to the table. They all sat down. Dan gave Layla questionable looks across the table. Dalton guy started to tell many stories.

"This guy attacked in the crease, fakes left. I faked left. He faked right, then I faked right, and then wham! Oh! Just laid him out."

"Wow!" Layla said "So impressive."

"Amazing!" Serena said.

"Yeah, that was a fascinating story. It was much better than the one where you faked, uh, right and then left, and then you hit him." Dan said.

"Dan's not a big sports fan." Layla said

"Yeah, I can see that." Dalton said.

"Yeah, he likes poets and "Letter to Poets." Serena said

"I'm gonna use the ladies room." Amanda said

"Another drink S?" Layla asked.

"Of course A" Serena said and they both got up and walked over to the bar. They got over to the bar and she spotted Chuck down the bar.

"Excuse me one sec S" Layla said and walked over to Chuck.

"Fancy seeing you here" Chuck said.

"I'm having dinner with a guy who supposed to be my boyfriend, a girl who doesn't get it and a girl who isn't over him."

"You two always could put on a performance when you put your heads together. Shall I thank Georgina for that one?" Chuck said taking a drink.

"Well it was you who always taught me how to make a guy jealous."

"But you don't need the lacrosse player to make Humphrey jealous."

"No I already have that covered. I just mention a certain Bass and he's there."

"Glad to know I am always on your mind."

Layla smiled at him. He leaned closer and whispered into her ear.

"You're on mine."

"Good to know." she smiled and walked the other way spotting Dan and Serena talking.

"I'm going to go, I am tired." Layla said.

"Aww A, the party was just starting." Serena said.

"I'm beat."

"I'll take you home." Dan said.

"I got it Dan." Layla said.

"Please Lay."

"Cashing out so soon, Humphrey?" Chuck said behind them putting his hand on the small of Layla's back.

"You really should wear a bell." Dan said.

"Kinky. I'll think about it." Chuck replied.

"Maybe for Christmas" Layla said joking getting a smirk from Chuck.

"I hope you're not leaving."

"I'm taking Layla home." Dan said.

"I'm exhausted. You know your fault." Layla said smirking back at him

"You're about to see the real Serena, Dan."

"I've seen enough." Dan said.

"And I told you I am capable of getting a cab home." Layla said getting irritated.

"You and I both know that Chuck's limo is outside and you're going back to his suite."

"Yeah, says the guy who brought another girl on a sort of date with his girlfriend and ex girlfriend. This, us isn't going to work. We were a lot better as friends." Layla said walking out of the club.

_Welcome back, Queen Serena. Consider us your humbled servants, 'cause if looks could kill, we wouldn't want to be Dan Humphrey._

She walked into the school courtyard the next day and spotted everyone clear out. Dan stood in the middle and Serena and the minions followed her. Dan looked from Serena to Layla not sure where shit went wrong.

_Sorry, lonely 't say we didn't try to warn you. But if queen s. Will do this to d. are any of us safe? Bow down or bow out.X.O.X.O., gossip girl._


	23. Season 2 Episode 5

A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter but I promise that there will be some good long ones filled with lots of Drama coming up. There won't be a new chapter till Monday at the latest Tuesday. I'm so happy so many people are enjoying this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla.

Season 2 Episode 5

_When the white tents blossom in Bryant Park, it can only mean one thing- fashion week, the time of year when any park ave princess would trade her last prada pochette for front row seats to the best we hear the seating chart to Eleanor Waldorf's show is being made by our very own B._

Layla answered phone coming down the elevator at The Palace.

"Hey Nate" she anwsered.

"Hey Sis, I still can't believe you didn't come with me" Nate said.

"Nate I am showing, barely but I am and I have been having the hardest time hiding it. Plus its Fashion Week."

"I know, you live for Fashion Week."

"Going there would have been bad."

"Just keep an eye on Chuck for me please."

"I will. Love you and miss you."

"You too see you later."

Layla hung up and hailed a taxi to school. She got there and spotted Dan walking up from one way with Jenny and Chuck and Blair talking up top. She headed toward Chuck and Blair.

"Serena's just been keeping my seat warm." Blair said to Chuck.

"And how do you plan on making the girls fall at your feet? You going to trip them?" Chuck asked.

"A true monarch bestows favors. It's Fashion Week and I'm the only Constance girl with clout."

"B, Chuck" Layla said greeting them.

"Lay, you watching from the back with me this year since you can't model?" Blair asked.

"Wouldn't miss it" she said.

"Good, I'll leave the parents to be in peace" Blair said smiling and walking over to the girls.

"I still can't believe you told her" Chuck said.

"She's my best female friend and I needed advice."

"On me?"

"My world doesn't revolve around you Chuck."

"Are you sure?" he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sure." she smiled.

"So it's been about a week since you and Dan's break up."

"Yeah, so?"

"How are you A?"

"It wasn't Love Chuck, I just tried to distract myself."

"From?" Chuck asked but was distracted by Blair's failure.

Blair walked back over to them upset.

"Watching you fail spectacularly gives me so much joy." He said to her.

"Chuck!" Layla said giving Blair a hug,

"And you know what you give to everyone Chuck? Misery. No offense to Lay but you ruined her life."

"Blair!" Layla said.

"There's a reason you're always out here alone." Blair continued.

"Nate just happens to be away at his grandparents'." Chuck said.

"Nate's only friends with you out of habit. As is Layla."

"Alright I am done being in the middle of this war between you two so I am going to head to class, see you later B, Chuck"

The next day Layla arrived at the fashion show and went into the back room.

"Layla" Eleanor said.

"Eleanor"

"Blair told me you weren't able to model for me tonight why not"

"I'm taking the year off. Concetrating on my senior year. Get good marks. Focus on my music for Juilliard." Layla half lied. She felt so bad lying to Eleanor.

"Well that is a good excuse, though between you and me modeling is your future. You were meant for it"

"Thank you, but next year. I am all yours promise."

"Good to hear, cute hair cut by the way."

"Thanks. I'm going to go find Blair."

She walked more into the back and spotted Blair sitting in a chair and Jenny also walking in.

"Where are the models?" Jenny asked.

"What models?" Blair said.

"The models that are about to walk the runway wearing your mother's clothes?"

"Oh, those models. Somehow they got the idea that they'd been overbooked, so they went home."

"What? They went home?"

"I'm sure it was a miss understanding" Layla said joining the conversation.

"Lay, you made it" Blair asked.

"Of course but B where are the models?"

"Like I said they went home, They're not the brightest bulbs, are they, well besides you. You're the smartest model I know."

"Jenny, we start in ten." They heard Laurel say.

"A, please?" Jenny asked.

"You know I can't" Layla replied.

Layla's phone rang. She looked at the number and didn't know the number

"Hello" she said.

"A, its Chuck. This is that phone call we discussed" Chucks said.

"Seriously. Tonight."

"A, please?"

"I'm coming. I'll be there shortly."

Layla hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry Blair I gotta go."

"Who was it?" Blair asked

"A mutal friend of ours that's in trouble and I made a promise a while back that I would do this."

"Do I even want to know what you and Chuck are going to do?"

Layla rolled her eyes and left. She arrived a police station after stopping by Chuck's suite and getting into his safe. She went to the front desk and paid the bail.

"His Lawyer already took care of it. He should be getting out right now"

The officer took her back that way.

"You've been released."

"If they haven't reached your father yet, maybe they won't have to." Chuck said to someone.

"Thanks" someone said. Layla looked over and saw Dan Humphrey.

She and Chuck walked back to the front and they gave him his stuff. Chuck opened the bag and realized that it wasn't his bag.

"This isn't my stuff" he told the officer and then open the paper. Layla watched him read something "stay here I'll be right back."

Chuck came back and they walked back to his limo. They arrived at his suite. Chuck sat on the bed and Layla went into the bathroom changing into some pajamas. She came out to see Chuck laying on the bed. She went up and laid next to him. He pulled her close. His hand resting on her stomach. They both fell asleep

_If there's one thing I've learned, it's that there would be no gossip without secrets. Give it a tug you might be brave enough to reveal your secret, only to have it used against you or someone else's secret might affect you in unexpected ways. There are some secrets you're only too happy to keep. Others surface only to be buried away deeper than they were before. But the most powerful secrets are the truths you thought you could never reveal, that once spoken, change everything. But don't worry, be the brightest stars burn out the fastest, or at least that's what I heard. Waiting for a star to fall, X.O.X.O. gossip girl._


	24. Season 2 Episode 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Layla

A/N: IM BACK! Sorry about the long Delay. These last couple of weeks have been super crazy plus my grandmother, who is also my editor on this story, was really sick. But now everything is better. I hope you all enjoy. Some of you may enjoy this more than others.

Season 2 Episode 6

_Rise and shine, early birds. Gossip girl here. We all have dreams- some good, some bad, some fun and Freudian and some are the dreams we've had our whole lives._

Layla got dressed and went out into the main area of the suite. Chuck and Nate were both standing there.

"Get excited, Archibald. We are three hours away from horny women's studies majors wanting to work out all their anger towards men in their bunk beds." Chuck said.

"My heart's still set on U.S.C. I-I just wish my mom wouldn't push Yale so hard." Nate said.

"I think she's only pushing it 'cause the Vanderbilt side of our family practically owns it." Layla said joining in.

"Think of it this way. Yale is your safety school." Chuck said.

"I mean, I guess I could get away from all the drama on the other side of my family and go someplace where they don't know me or the Captain."

"Exactly" Layla said.

"We blow off the formal visit crap and focus on what really matters- creating your own freshman 15." Chuck said.

"Eww, I don't need to hear this." Layla said.

"Are you not seriously considering going to Yale either?" Nate asked Chuck.

"I'm, uh, evaluating colleges based on secret societies. Yale has the creme de la creme, the skull and bones. My goal is to get inside their inner sanctum." Chuck responded.

"And how exactly are you planning to do that?" Nate asked.

"By showing up." Chuck smirked.

Layla walked over to the mirror and studied herself.

"I get fatter and fatter everyday" she said.

"No you don't, you look beautiful" Chuck said kissing her cheek.

"Let's go" Nate said not wanting to witness his sister and best friend.

At the school Layla stood between Chuck and Nate to listen to the announcements.

"This weekend concludes college visits. The schools you will be visiting- Harvard, Yale and Brown - are among the best in the world. You are ambassadors of Constance Billard and St. Jude's, as well as your own families. We urge you to present yourselves in the best possible light. Good luck."

Dan walked by them and Chuck stopped him.

"I wonder what lucky school will be the subject of the next nursery rhyme penned by Brooklyn's lamest fiction writer?"

"Actually, Chuck, I think the Dean of admissions at Yale will actually appreciate my ability to write about, uh, damaged characters."

"Looks like we'll be spending the weekend together."

"How nice."

"Say hello to the characters on public transportation for me." Chuck said and Nate and he walked off.

"Ignore him Dan" Layla said.

"You're talking to me now?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, we're friends Dan, and I am sorry for ignoring you these past few weeks I was just giving you space."

"You never have to give me space Layla."

"That's good to know." She smiled.

"And I am sorry for the whole Serena, Amanda stuff."

"We're on the Upper East Side it happens."

"So what college are you visiting today?" he asked.

"Yale, my mom is being a freak and since my grandparents practically own it she is pushing Nate that way. So I am supporting him since we know my choice."

"Seriously. First Dartmouth now Yale?"

"You no longer going for Dartmouth?"

"I'm shooting more for Yale yeah."

"I hope you get it. You want it. Maybe not as bad as Blair."

"So how are you and you know?"

"Were good. Um I find out the sex soon. It's actually Chuck and I's biggest fight."

"You want a girl, he wants a boy."

"He wants a girl, I want a boy."

"That's something I never saw coming."

"Yeah, so I guess I'll see you later" Layla said spotting Nate and Chuck waiting for her.

"Yeah" Dan said.

Layla ran over to the boys

"Nice chat with Humphrey. Hopefully he doesn't write about it"

Layla grabbed his hand and pulled him to the limo.

When they got to New Haven Nate, Layla and Chuck sat on the grass. Layla was still trying her best to hide her ever growing belly.

"I thought we were gonna do something." Nate said looking around "What happened to your master plan, finding the skull and bones?"

"You don't find them. They find you." Chuck said.

"Hmm that's good."

"Why did I agree to come here" Layla said.

"Because for some reason you enjoy our company" Nate said.

"I'm going to go find Blair or Chuck's favorite person Dan" Layla said getting up and walking away being pretty sure Chuck was giving her a glare. She turned around to them and gave a small wave. She turned back around and started looking for people she knew. She found a bench after getting tired of walking and sat down. Another kid sat down next to her.

"Why do we have to come to these things if were not interested in going here?" the kid asked.

"I take it Yale isn't your first choice." Layla said.

"My Dad's. He's disappointed that my brother settled for Columbia and didn't shoot for Yale."

"Columbia's not a bad school. It's an Ivy."

"He wanted him to get out of New York. I on the other hand have been wanting to go to school in New York my whole life"

"So you're not from the city?" she asked curious to know this kid.

"I live there now, but I just moved there last month."

"I'm Layla."

"Riley" The kid said.

"What school in New York are you wanting to attend?"

"Juilliard."

"Me too, what for?"

"Music, you?"

"Music, theater and dance."

"You're from the city right?"

"Born and Raised. Constance."

"St. Jude's"

"And we just now met?" Layla asked laughing.

"We should get together sometime. Play some tunes. Collaborate"

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

Layla smiled to him. She looked around and tried to see if she knew anyone else

"What brings you to Yale? I told you my reasoning." he said.

"My mother wants my brother to go here. So I came to support him and a few friends of mine."

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"So your brother is the senior?"

"Were twins actually, but he is older."

Layla spotted Chuck and Serena across the way talking and then Serena storming off.

"If you'll excuse me" she said standing up.

"Here let me give you my number."

She handed her phone over to Riley and he dialed his number and called her.

"There" he said.

She walked over to Chuck.

"Did your group find you?" she asked.

"Maybe. Have you seen your brother?" he asked.

"I thought he was with you."

"No, he left shortly after you did. How's Dan?"

"I never found him, I actually met this kid that goes to our school. He's new"

"Riley Mason. Yeah we've met."

"Aww Chuck trying to be a good person."

Chuck kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear

"We know that's never going to happen."

Chuck walked away leaving her standing there. It was happening all over again and she didn't know how to erase it. This summer she had done so well trying to erase her feelings and then when she and Dan started their thing and then making it official it helped her a lot. But with no Dan to distract her she was falling right back in.

"Hey Juliet." she heard behind her taking her away from her thoughts.

"Romeo" she said seeing Dan.

"Enjoying the Yale campus?"

"I actually am. I met someone that's into music."

"That's not my dad?"

"Don't tell him he'll be so jealous."

"You know you're missed, not just by me."

"I miss you guys too."

"And I know about you but me…"

Layla leaned up and kissed him putting her arms around his neck. Dan dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled away and looked at him.

"I really missed that" Dan said kissing her again. They pulled away from each other.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be" Dan said picking up his bag "Just why?"

"I didn't like that we broke up so sudden. We never really got to explore what we could be. There was Serena who just wasn't letting go and then the whole Chuck thing."  
>"I understand you wanting to stay at his suite."<p>

"I just think with everything with my family I just needed some normal and staying at his suite was but I really miss the loft."

"Well anytime you want to move back in."  
>"I'll definitely consider it."<p>

"So this, us. We back to being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well saying I am your Juliet might be a curse but it works."

Dan kissed her again.

"So I need to figure out to get a letter of recommendation. See you later." Dan said.

"Yes"

Layla walked around campus more she went toward the music department and saw her new friend hanging around.

"Riley" she yelled he turned around and looked at her.

"Layla"

"Yeah, so you found the music department?"

"Yeah I figured I would amuse myself with the possibility. So what did you need with Chuck Bass?"

"He's my best friend."

"I don't see him as being a just friends with a girl type."

"Yeah, we have a more than friend's thing."  
>"Not your boyfriend?"<p>

"We tried that, it didn't work. I think he's in love with someone else."

"I don't know. I saw the way you were talking to each other and he seemed pretty into you. Plus if you're A then I have heard lots about you."

"Yeah that's me. The A is for Archibald."

"I think that guy is crazy for you."

"I think you're wrong. Plus I have a boyfriend."

"I thought earlier you said you didn't."

"I didn't, well it's like…"

"Complicated. You two were on a break and you worked your problems out?"

"Yeah, a lot better than what he did with his ex."

"Is he cool with this whole you being friends with someone that you aren't really friends with?"

"Dan knows a lot of the complicated history that is I and Chuck Bass. He could probably write a novel if he hasn't already"

Riley and Layla sat there for a while. Riley took out his guitar and began to play some music. It started to get dark.

"So I'll see you back in the city. We can collaborate. And you can join me and my boyfriend's dad for a jam session." She said.

"Sounds like a plan."

Layla walked off when she heard her brother and Dan talking.

"Apparently my legacy at Yale involves a lot of people hating my father's guts. It turns out he killed a few trust funds around here. By the way, this knot is ridiculous." Nate explained to Dan.

"Yeah, I know. Could you, uh, could you try a little faster? 'Cause I see something approaching that looks female. I'm not entirely proud of my choice of boxers." Dan said spotting her.

"Well what do we have here?" Layla said laughing.

"They thought he was me" Nate said.

Another women approached them.

"You two again?" a women said.

"Again" Layla questioned "You two spotted together earlier?"

"Yeah" Dan replied.

"Hi" Nate said.

"Is this performance art piece your new plan to get my attention?" the women asked.

"Uh, w-would- would it work if it was?" Nate replied.

"Move over. My mom was in the navy." The girl said and untied Dan.

"Nice boxers" Layla said to Dan walking over to him.

"I have better" he winked.

"I hope so" she laughed picking up his clothes and handing them to him and then kissing him. Nate looked at them weird.

"Thanks" Nate said to the girl "Are you two?"

"Yeah" They said.

"Oh Jordan this is my sister Layla."

"Nice to meet you, her name is really Layla right?"

"That's the name on my birth certificate" Layla said confused.

The next morning they started walking to the front. Jordan had Dan's papers.

"So you think you can, uh, maybe help him out a bit?" Nate asked.

"Well, I can't promise anything, but I'm pretty sure I can get someone in the department to read these and write you a recommendation." She replied.

"Thank you so much, really. It's so nice to know that my dream of going to Yale isn't dead."

"It might be, uh, embarrassed and humiliated, but not dead." Layla replied grabbing Dan's hand.

"And I'm sorry about lying to you. I just needed to be someone else for a while." Nate said.

"Yeah, well, next time you're up here, why don't you just be yourself? Okay." Jordan said.

"Yeah"

"I would have liked you whatever your name was. Bye, Dan"

"Bye" Dan replied "You know what? - You-you do Dan Humphrey better than Dan Humphrey."

"Really" Nate said curiously.

"That, uh, that thousand yard squint-can I steal that?"

"Not on my sister. So you two are good this time right. Not going to let Chuck and Serena ruin this"

"Well Chuck is going to always be in Layla's life so we'll get through it" Dan replied.

"Missed you last night." Chuck said coming up to them

"Did you?" Nate asked "Or was it your plan all along just to get me out of the way?"

"What?" Chuck asked.

"I know what you did." Nate said.

Layla stood by Dan, hand still intertwined wondering what was going on

"You should be glad. Those guys were coming for you. I saved your ass." Chuck said.

"You didn't have to send them after Dan."

"Two birds, one stone. Seemed good to me. Besides, since when do you care about humdrum Humphrey anyway? He's nothing. He's less than nothing."

"I actually think he's pretty cool. And well you should ask Layla her opinion on Dan. You always care about her opinion."

"They broke up."

"Actually they, us are back together" Layla said.

"We'll talk about this in the car." Chuck said.

"No, I think-I think I'd rather take the train. And so is Layla." Nate said and the three of them walked away.

_ Dreams-everybody has them-some good, some bad some you wish you could forget Sometimes you realize you've outgrown them sometimes you feel like they're finally coming true and some of us just have nightmares. But no matter what you dream, when morning comes, reality intrudes and the dream begins to slip away. Dream a little dream of me. _


	25. Season 2 Episode 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla.

A/N: Yay another one. Hope you enjoy. I really loved the reactions I've gotten from the last Chapter.

Season 2 Episode 7

_There's nothing quite like autumn in New York, But it's not only the leaves that change. Something in the air brings out the true colors in everyone._

Layla sat at the loft counter eating a bowl of cereal all dressed for the day. After her and Dan rekindled their relationship in New Haven she decided to move back into the loft. Rufus was excited to see her and began her first night back in with a jam session.

"Medicine cabinet, bedside table, underwear drawer? Its borderline solicitation, V, and-and, uh, creepy." Dan said coming into the kitchen and standing next to Layla.

"It wouldn't be creepy if you'd actually read the flyer. Layla read it and said if she had money she would help." Vanessa said.

"I have money just not enough or I would." Layla said.

"You're on a mission To save Dutch Schultz's favorite speakeasy. But what are you protesting? The-the owner died, didn't he?"

"He did, which is why the whole building's up for auction. If we don't stop the sale, it won't be long before some evil developer turns it into a pain quotidian."

"Oh, I like le pain—"Jenny started but got her mouth covered by Vanessa.

"Okay, we're doing a petition for landmark status."

"Uh, which you signed, Layla signed and dad signed and mom signed and-and Eleanor Waldorf." Jenny said writing a name down.

"How about I come to school with you and Layla, and hand out flyers to the guilty rich?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, if there is such a thing, I d-I don't think there's any in my school." Dan said.

"There might be a few" Layla said putting her bowl in the sink.

"Well, maybe one of their mommies or daddies is looking for their next cause."

"Vanessa has a good point" Layla agreed.

"Whose bag is that? That's a soccer ball." Jenny asked getting everyone to look at his bag.

"Oh, Yeah, apparently, half the soccer team at St Jude' Got mono from making out with Lauren Goldenberg

"Ew." Layla said.

"So I-I guess their only other option was to ask me to try out."

"Wait they asked you?" Jenny laughed.

"Yeah, well, Nate did."

"Aww my brother and boyfriend are friends" Layla said.

"I'm so glad you two are back together" Jenny said.

"I'm also really, really late." Dan said looking at his watch. "Ready to go?"

"Yep" Layla said grabbing her jacket and bag "You coming V?"

"Well, uh, good luck with the guiltless rich." Jenny shouted.

When they got to the school she headed toward the music room.

"Layla" Riley yelled catching up to her.

"Hey Riley" she said.

"How are you, and that?" he said pointing to her belly. They had been hanging out a lot since Yale and she told him her secret though he wasn't quite ready to accept it. She had pretty much come to terms that people needed to know but she wanted to tell Lily and Bart first. She had found out the sex already without Chuck and was planning on telling him soon. The only person that knew was Rufus and he was thrilled for her, well as thrilled as you could be for a soon to be teen mother.

"We're good Ry."

"Good, so I have a few songs I wanted to lay on you to sing together."

"Can we actually do this later? I see Chuck up ahead and I really need to talk to him."

"Yeah, catch you later."

"Yeah" Layla said and headed toward Chuck and Blair.

"I gotta go. I've got a disciplinary hearing." Blair said.

"Well, I knew you were trouble, but a hearing Impressive." Chuck said.

"Oh, it's not for me. Hi Layla" Blair said.

"Hey Blair" Layla replied and Blair left.

"What brings you near?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck"

"What, you've been avoiding me."

"Actually you've been avoiding me since my announcement of taking Dan back."

"Well I think it's a mistake."

"Why do you say that? Do you have something you want to tell me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"I want to tell Lily and Bart" she said changing the subject.

"Perfect we'll do it tomorrow night" he said.

"Okay" Layla said then walked away.

Then next morning Layla sat on the couch practicing her guitar

"So then the ball came to me and so I kicked it to this guy, and then-and then, you know, He kicked it to another guy, and he kicked it to another guy and then that guy scored, So, you know, it was basically an assist. Yeah, it was awesome. It was pretty amazing." Dan told his sister

"Oh, it's so weird that you're on a team now I mean, pretty soon you're gonna have Actual guy friends." Jenny said.

"What are you talking about I have plenty of guy friends."

"Dan, I know that you're Mr. Soccer now, but you and I both know you prefer to hang out with girls. Layla, Vanessa, Serena, once upon a time."

At her name Layla stopped playing and paid attention.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Jenny said.

"Except that it's completely untrue." Dan said.

"What's going on" Layla asked walking over to Dan.

"Dan has no guy friends" Jenny said.

"She's right Romeo" Layla said.

"Dad, will you please tell Jenny and Layla that-that I have guy friends?"

"Of course he does. I'm his—"Rufus said.

"No, not including you." Dan interrupted.

"Cedric?"

"Not including dolls." Layla said.

"Okay, watch and learn." Dan said.

"Oh I'm ready for this" Layla said as she watched Dan dial her brother's number.

"Nate, hey, man…Hey, it's Humphrey…Dan…Yeah, good…Good…Hey, listen…Uh, you want to hook up for some soccer later…? You're- you're by the park, right…? Noon, yeah… Sweet, bro… All right… I love it… Bye" Dan then hung up "Apparently, uh, we're gonna play soccer later."

"Uh-huh." Jenny said.

"No biggie."

"Is Cedric invited?"

"Jenny, come on." Rufus said.

"Thank you, dad."

"You know, Cedric would get dirty. Then Dan would have to clean him"

Layla laughed at his family. She truly adored these guys more than anything.

"All right, I'll see you two later. And see you later tonight" Dan said then kissed Layla "I got my boy waiting for me."

Dan walked out the door with his stuff

"I think he left me for my brother" Layla said sad.

Jenny laughed and they went into Jenny's room. Jenny made her a nice dress for the party she had been invited too. Later that day she headed over to Blair's. She went upstairs and noticed they were in the closet

"Oh, your mother. Remember how she always used to just jet off To Mystique or Ibiza without warning While you and Eric were still in school?" Blair said.

"Eleanor always knew when we showed up with our overnight bags. Lily had a new boyfriend." Serena said "We tried alternating between you and the Archibald's so you guys never knew how bad it really was."

"We knew" Layla said coming into the closet.

"Lay!" Blair said surprised to see her.

"Hey A." Serena said.

"You look amazing" Blair commented.

"Thanks Jenny made me a dress that looked good for when I talk to Bart and Lily"

"Why do you need to talk to them?"Serena asked.

Blair and Layla looked at each other. That was right Serena didn't know. She hadn't even realized. Nate, Dan, Jenny, Vanessa, Blair and of course Chuck all knew how did she miss Serena. Maybe the fact she and S weren't super close but in all reality they were probably the closest when it came to life changing events.

"You look gorgeous." Layla said trying to change the subject

"No changing the subject. Why do you need to talk to them?"

Layla sat down next to Serena and grabbed her hand.

"You are scaring me."

"I don't know if you have noticed but I have sort of gained weight."

"O. My…you're pregnant. Please tell me it's not Chucks"

"It is" Blair said.

"Wow, how long?"

"6 months almost 7"

"6 months!" Serena screamed.

"Shh not many people know" Layla said.

"Does Nate Know?"

"Yes and Dan"

"Oh right you two are back together. Does Chuck Know?"

"Yes"

"So B where did you get that dress?" Layla said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, this? Just Chuck. "She said nonchalant

"Chuck?" Layla said

"When did Chuck give you a dress?" Serena asked

"When we were going to Europe."

"And you're wearing it tonight?" Layla asked.

"It's just that it would be a shame to waste it."

"Uh-huh." Serena said leaving the room.

"You want to share whats going on" Layla asked

Layla's phone buzzed and she looked down

CHUCK: TONIGHT PROBABLY ISNT THE BEST TO TELL THEM. YOU SHOULD JUST STAY IN WITH HUMPHREY AND ENJOY YOUR NIGHT

Layla showed her phone to Blair.

"No really why is he uninviting me. Telling his father is very important and I need to tell them soon."

"Something with Vanessa and since you two are friends." Blair said.

"Acquaintances" Layla said.

"Whatever."

"You two have a bet" Layla said knowing Chuck and Blair.

"Fine and it involves..."

"B I am okay with it. I really care about Dan"

"But you love Chuck."

"I care about Chuck and I just want him happy. Trust me I can handle it. I went all summer handling it."

Blair gave her a hug and they left the room.

Later that evening Layla arrived at the Bass/Van der Woodsen's party. When she got out of the elevator she saw Serena and Bart talking and walked that way.

"Serena, I hope that over time you'll see that I want what's best for this family. In the meantime, I suggest you talk with your brother."

Serena stormed away

"Layla, it's good to see you. Charles is around here somewhere" Bart said

"I know. It's good to see you Mr. Bass"

"How many times have I told you its Bart?"

"I know I just always forget."

She spotted Lily across the place and panicked.

"If you'll excuse me a moment" Layla said walking back toward the elevator running into Vanessa. Layla was in a serious panic mode.

"Whoa Lay" Vanessa said grabbing her before Layla hit the floor

Vanessa sat her on the chair nearby and sat next to her.

"You okay A?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah just light headed"

She saw Chuck running over.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just V can you get me some water."

"Yeah of course" Vanessa said leaving Chuck and Layla there.

"I saw you fall" he said.

"Vanessa got me it's no biggie" Layla said

"I thought I said tonight wasn't a good night"

"I decided it was." She replied raising her voice

"A"

"Chuck, I have to. I am getting to big otherwise, people are going to start to notice."

"Just after the party."

"Yeah, I'll go take a stroll and get some air. I'll be back." Layla said.

Vanessa came back and handed her a water bottle. She went outside and called Riley. Minutes later he was getting out of a cab

"Hey" she said.

"Hey, thanks for coming" she replied.

"No big deal, I was with my brother and his new friend. It was boring."

"That party was too."

"Look I am so sorry if I am awkward about the whole baby thing. It just reminds me of my mom."

"Oh."

"She died last year and that's why I moved up here to live with my dad."

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, maybe she's looking down on me and she sees you and maybe she'll help guide you and keep an eye out on this probably going to be the cutest baby in the world."

"Thanks Riley that means a lot. Actually this baby already has a guardian in the sky. Chuck's mother died when he was born."

"Wow."

They walked around for a while when they came full circle around and back to the front of the building. She saw the Bass Limo out front as if someone had just taken it.

"Hopefully the party has calmed down. Thanks for the amazing talk."

"Anytime." He said giving her a hug.

She walked inside and hit up on the elevator and up to their place. She walked inside and saw them all eating cake.

"Well, our family is our family. That's just who we are. And I shouldn't care who knows about it, and I don't." Lily said.

"Hi" Layla said interrupting.

"You killed the story, didn't you?"

"I already put out the hit." Bart said.

Serena got up and grabbed Layla's hand and brought her over.

"Layla darling please join us" Lily said.

"I just came to tell you guys something important" Layla said as her and Serena sat.

Serena grabbed her hand tighter.

"Is everything okay, we saw that you sort of fainted earlier" Lily said a little worried.

"Nervousness "she replied.

"Well sweetie why are you so nervous?"

"You can do it" Serena said "You were there for me in my darkest hours, I'm here for you when you have to say the most shocking thing a girl our age can say"

"Does this have to do with Charles?" Bart asked.

Layla took a deep breath and sat down Serena right next to her.

"I'm uh wow I have been practicing this. I'm…"

"She's pregnant" Chuck said walking in to the room.

Layla stood up and stared at Chuck. Where did he come from?

"You're pregnant?" Lily asked causing Layla to look back at Lily.

"She's 6 months" Chuck said

"She is right here" Layla said getting a chuckle from Chuck. He came over and grabbed her hand and sat down next to her.

"I know, but if you hadn't notice it's gotten harder for you to tell people as you go" he said

"6 months?" Lily asked

"Is it yours?" Bart asked Chuck.

"I do believe Layla and I were in a relationship 6 months ago so yes father it is mine, and Layla and I have been handling it."

"Doctors' appointments, vitamins. You need adults in this Layla" Lily said "Do your parents know?"

"My brother does but my parents don't. And as for adults Rufus knows and has been such a huge supporter in all of our well mostly my decisions. He's been making sure that I get to my appointments."

Lily smiled at her.

"Well now you have me." she said.

"Lily we should really discuss this." Bart said.

"Father" Chuck said.

"Bart she's 17 and has been pretty much by herself for a while now." Lily said "The whole thing with her father."

"Look I should just go." Layla said getting up.

"Call me in the morning Layla" Lily said.

Chuck got up as well and walked her over to the elevator with her and got in it with her.

"You okay Chuck?" she asked turning to him and grabbing his hand.

"I should be asking you that" he said pushing a hair behind her ear.

"Things not go well with Blair?"

"How?" he asked

"I'm Layla Archibald." Layla smirked

"I've taught you well" Chuck said.

Layla gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek and got off the elevator.

_Just like the seasons, people have the ability to change. It doesn't happen very often, but when it does, it's almost always right. Sometimes it takes what's broken Becoming whole again. Sometimes it takes Opening up to new people and letting them in. But most times, it takes just one person who is truly afraid to show what they feel getting an opportunity they never thought possible. And some things never change. Let a new game begin. X.o.x.o., gossip girl._


	26. Season 2 Episode 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the beautiful Layla

A/N: Here's another one. This one was one of my favorites to do. Lots of Drama! Can't wait to hear what you think.

Season 1 Episode 8

_Every girl fantasizes about finding her prince charming. But if that prince refuses to come a girl has to take matters into her own hands._

Layla got up and got dressed quickly. She brushed her hair in Jenny's then headed into the kitchen.

"Fine, then you can be the one to tell Eleanor that yourself." Jenny said then hung up "Stupid! Stupid Italians."

"Oh, oh, I know, with their pizza and pasta and Michelangelo." Dan said

"Ooo Michelangelo" Layla said kissing Dan and then sitting down.

"But apparently not their herringbone." Rufus said.

"Dad, you don't understand." Jenny said.

"What am I missing" Layla whispered to Dan.

"Jenny being Jenny" he said.

"Eleanor put me in charge, and it's a really big deal."

"Honey, breathe." Rufus said.

"No, no time for oxygen. I am late. Oh, and I forgot my homework." Jenny said running through the house.

"Seriously, she's making me feel like a slacker." Dan said.

"I make you feel like a slacker" Layla said, "She is making me exhausted and I already am exhausted."

"Maybe I can help you fix that." Rufus said to Dan "Tomorrow night's the Aaron Rose opening at the gallery. Vanessa and I could really use your help setting things up."

"Aaron rose is that artist you-you discovered up at R.I.S.D., right?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, the kid's amazing." Rufus said.

"I myself would love to help but I am huge."

"Yeah people are starting to ask me if you're pregnant" Dan said

"Great" she said rolling her eyes.

"Homework, headset, handbag, check, check, check. I have to pee… guys, have you seen my sketchbook?"

"Oh, no, no," they all screamed.

Jenny opened the door and ran straight into Nate.

"Nate! Whoa, sorry! Oh, my gosh."

"Jenny- sorry, uh you-did you do something with your hair?" Nate asked

"Uh, yeah. Shorter, blonder. I was-I was bored."

"I like it."

Jenny left leaving just them.

"I better get to school. I am meeting Riley" Layla said

Dan kissed her and let her get out the door. She arrived at school and spotted people staring at her. She ran to her locker and thru her stuff in and then check her phone.

_Rumor has it that our Baby A is having a baby of her own. But who's the father. We now know her history with C but she and Lonely Boy are awfully close. Wonder how N's taking it?_

She went to her first class ignoring everyone looking at her. She went out to the courtyard after class and saw Serena and Dan sitting there talking.

"Now we're older and wiser." Serena said and then spotted Layla "A!"

Layla sat down between the two. Serena took her hand.

"I read the blast, how you feeling?"

"Wait you know" Dan asked.

"The other night she told my family, but before that she told me in Blair's closet…"

"You have to help me destroy Chuck Bass." Blair said sitting down.

"I am not helping with that B" Layla said.

"All right, I'll take that as my cue to leave." Dan said kissing Layla and standing up.

"Gross" Blair said.

"Dan, wait." Serena said "If you're having a problem with Chuck, then a man's perspective could be helpful."

"Please don't be brutal my child does need a father" Layla said.

"Just because you two are making a doomed attempt at being friends doesn't mean I have to play the enabler. Blair said to Serena.

"Blair, come on." Serena said.

"Well, if you're plotting against Chuck Bass, Then I-I'm sure I can think of something." Dan said.

"Fine. I have an itch that only Chuck can scratch, and he won't oblige unless I tell him I love him."

"Wait what?" Layla said getting a look from both Dan and Blair "Sorry"

"You-you need help getting Chuck to sleep with you?" Dan asked.

"This is where I actually leave" Layla said getting up and Kissing Dan. She walked down the hall and spotted Chuck.

"Chuck!" she shouted.

"A, hey"

"You okay"

"Just stuff with Blair"

"So I've heard, do you love her?"

"I don't know A, I have only come close to loving one girl and she broke up with me before I could even know."

"Only close" she smiled.

"You'll never know." he said.

"Well what if I told you that were having a girl."

"What?" Chuck said excited. He picked up Layla and twirled her around, he set her back on the ground and kissed her forehead.

"I thought you would like the news I was going to tell you the other day but you looked preoccupied."

Chuck put his hand on her cheek and then pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You've made my day so much better. You always do" Chuck said then kissed her cheek.

He walked away in the other direction. Phones buzzed down the hallway

_Spotted: Baby A and C having a moment. Turns out A is having a little Baby Girl Bass. Congrats A. _

"You have got to be kidding me" Layla shouted looking around at many students with their cell phones out.

She head to the gallery after school and spotted Vanessa and Dan talking

"I have to meet Rufus at the storage space. He is stressing." Vanessa said.

"If his right eye starts to twitch, -That's when you have to break out the valium." Dan said.

"Too late. He's been winking nonstop since lunch. The caterer thought he was hitting on him."

"Hi guys" Layla said looking bummed sitting on a stood.

"Hey A, you don't look so good" Vanessa commented.

"I've had a crappy day" she said.

"Gossip Girl shared her news" Dan replied rubbing Layla's back trying to sooth her.

"Wow, I'm sorry."

"I'm just going to go to the loft" she said standing back up.

"Okay, I might be back late. Serena and I are trying this whole friend thing."  
>"I trust you" Layla said then gave him a kiss.<p>

"You two are so adorable" Vanessa said.

Layla left the gallery and headed to the Bass/Van der Woodsen's. She took the elevator up and exited into the living room. Chuck turned around and spotted her.

"A, what brings you here?" he asked surprised to see her.

"I wanted to talk to Lily" she said looking at him odd.

"She isn't here, what's going on?" he asked

"I just wanted to talk about the baby."

"Oh."

"Get a women who has had children's advice."

"Oh"

"You okay Chuck?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Talk to me."

"Meet me at the suite. Order whatever you want from room service. I'll be there soon. I promise." Chuck said kissing her forehead.

Layla went over to the suite and ordered food for the both of them. She looked around the suite. Some pictures had changed. A lot of the group. The cotillion photo wasn't on the table anymore. It was actually missing from the suite. Instead sat a photo of her Chuck, Nate and Blair form when they were little. The door opened and in walked Chuck in a crappier mood.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" he said.

"Chuck talk to me please."

"Did you order food?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was just looking at the pictures. You changed them."

"Yeah."

"Where's the cotillion photo you use to have here? It's my favorite."

"At the other place, its mine too."  
>Layla smiled and walked over to him and hugged him.<p>

"Talk to me." She said and grabbed his hand and pulled over to the couch and coffee table.

A knock was heard on the door and he got back up and answered it and got the food he put over by them and took off the tops and noticed burgers and fries.

"Really A"

"Don't blame me. It what your child wants."

"She is your kid." Chuck smiled

"Yay, theirs my Chuck smile." she said happy to see it. She was truly the only one who really ever saw it.

Chuck took a bite.

"Please tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Layla said.

"I told you earlier."  
>"I know, but please I'm Layla Archibald."<p>

"Before I came over here she was in Serena's Bedroom and she almost had me."

"Did she tell you" Layla said eating some fries.

"No, it's just the way she was dressed and…sorry."

"We're friends."

"It's just weird discussing this with you." he said.  
>"You use to discuss all your conquest with me."<p>

"I know. Do you think she loves me?"

Layla sat there and thought about it.

"I don't know how she feels about you. Do you want her too?"

"I don't know, this is all so confusing." he said.

"What's so confusing about it?" Layla asked touching his arm.

"Like I said, I only know what I have experience and you were the closest thing I ever had to that. I was pretty sure I knew what I felt but then…"

"I threw Blair in the picture" she said knowing where this was going. She cursed herself every day for that.

"And it all went confusing again"

"People tell me I'm too young for love and I know that I've had a moment in life where I thought I was in love and I did a stupid thing."

"That wasn't love, you were infatuated with an idiot."

"I know that now, but Chuck those months where we were together, that was like a dream come true because I do strongly believe with all my heart that I love you."

"Loved"

"No love, and people can say I'm a stupid 17 year old girl who has no clue what love is and I just think I do because I am pregnant and someday I do want to punch you in the gut just so you know what your daughter is doing to me."

"You're the smartest girl I know and I love you too."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry." Chuck said wiping away her tear

"That's not something you say to another guys girlfriend who happens to be…"

Chuck leaned in and captured her lips before she could continue. She pulled away.

"I can't Chuck" Layla said and got up running out of the room. She arrived at the loft and saw her brother sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Dan said you were headed this way hours ago" Nate said.

"I took a detour" she replied.

"Through Manhattan" he asked.

"Yeah, through Chuck's suite."

"Layla"

Layla sat down next to Nate and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I screwed up" she said after a moment of silence.

"You didn't sleep…?"

"No worse"

"What's worse?"

"I told him how I felt"

"About Dan?"

"No, about him"

Nate pulled his sister into a hug.

The next morning she stood behind the counter at the Gallery when Blair and Serena came in.

"Blair" Layla said.

"Hey" Blair said.

"She won't listen to me so I brought her to Dan." Serena said.

"He'll be here soon. Anything I can help with?" Layla asked.

"I'm going to go check out the art."

"Where is she headed?" Dan asked coming into the room.

"Blair needs your advice" Layla said.

"Chuck?"

Blair nodded her head. Layla really didn't want to hear this but she needed to after last night.

"You and Chuck have been toying with each other forever. So you didn't win this one. You ever think maybe you -Should just, I don't know, let it go?"

"This is different." Blair said.

"Why? Do you-do you love him?" Dan asked and Blair nodded her head. Not really something that Layla want to see "Wow someone loves Chuck Bass, besides when Layla did."

"Thanks" Layla said.

"I don't know. I just I don't understand how it got to this place." Blair said.

"It happens." Layla said.

"You know, the first time that I told Serena I loved her, Uh, it was terrifying. I've never felt so exposed. But the feeling that I got when she said it back to me uh, was probably the single greatest moment of my life." Dan said making Layla think about last night.

"But you broke up."  
>"Doesn't mean I wouldn't do it all over again."<p>

"If I say it, he wins, and if he wins, then I'll just be another girl to him."

"You don't know that's not true." Layla said knowing Chuck better than anyone.

"You have to decide what's most important to you- Keeping your pride and getting nothing or taking a risk and-and maybe, maybe, having everything." Dan said.

"Thanks" Blair said then left.

"You're good at this stuff" Layla said turning to him.

"Giving Blair love advice."

"Yeah, how did you know that you loved Serena?"

"I just did" he said "How did you know you loved Chuck."

"Many reasons" She said leaning up and kissing Dan.

"You okay, that's not a normal Layla kiss." Dan said.

"I didn't know I kissed a certain way."

Dan kissed her again and I guess what okay with this time because when they pulled away he didn't say a thing.

That night she stood next to Rufus and Dan.

"So I-I'd say this was a success." Layla said to Rufus.

"Makes me realize what a bust all my other openings were." Rufus replied.

"Well, I'm gonna let you bask in your glory, because Serena's here, and she brought Blair again." Dan said.

"That's the second time that girl was here today." Rufus commented.

"It's scary for Blair" Layla said.

"You aren't trading this one in for Serena are you, because if you are son you're going to have to find a new place to live?"

"My father loves you more than me."

"It happens" Layla laughed.

"Why don't we just tell Serena you're not interested in being friends with Blair?" Rufus said.

"Well Layla's friends with her and it hasn't been a problem."

Rufus nodded then walked away. Blair and Serena approached them.

"Hey. This is a huge turnout. Aaron must be so thrilled… And your dad." Serena said.

"Yeah, yeah, it's pretty exciting. Uh, so I thought you were gonna be with Chuck tonight. -What happened?" Dan asked Blair.

"Oh, she is, um, but she told him to meet her here."

"Chuck's coming here tonight?" Layla asked.

"She needed some moral support." Serena said, all of them ignoring Layla's comment.

"Yes she is freaking out. She needs a drink." Blair said.

"Let me see what I can do about that for her. "Dan said walking away.

"You look so adorable A" Serena said.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"So when do you find out if you're having a boy or a girl"

"A girl, actually Gossip Girl broke that news" Layla said.

"Is that what you wanted" Serena asked.

Layla looked at Blair who seemed to be bored.

"It's what Chuck wanted."

"Chuck wanted a girl?" Blair asked.

"Well in the beginning he was undecided and then as it went he wanted a girl."

"Aww you guys are going to have a beautiful little girl that my mom will probably spoil if Bart doesn't beat her to it" Serena said.

"Bart was so against this" Layla said confused.

"Mom caught him baby shopping online."

Layla giggled. Serena walked off to see the art and Blair walk around the Gallery checking her phone every few minutes.

"Have you seen Jenny" Nate said coming up to her.

"I saw her head that way with Agnes" Layla said.

"Agnes?" he asked

"A model" she replied.

"Oh."

"Are you, do you like Jenny?"

"That would be weird your dating Dan. At least you are for now." Nate said

"That stays between us" she said.

"Always" Nate said "I'll find you later."

Layla watched him walk off. She stood on the outside and watched different people.

"You enjoying the night" Rufus asked coming up to her.

"Yeah, just so uncomfortable."

"How are you and Dan Lately?"

"Were good. Why?"

"I've just noticed Serena's been around a lot lately and the last time you broke up because of her."

"Were fine. I think." Layla said and Saw Blair run down the stairs crying. "Will you excuse me?"

Layla walked over to Blair and Serena.

"What happened?" Layla asked.

"It was a disaster, okay? I'm leaving." Blair said.

"No, I'll come with you." Serena said.

"No, its fine you stay. I just have to get out of here now." Blair said leaving.

Dan approached them giving a kiss on Layla's cheek.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" the girls said.

"Do you know what happened? Why is Blair so upset?" Serena asked.

"Uh, yeah. Look, look, Blair and Chuck were gonna self-destruct at some point, so I just- I may have helped it along."

"Wait you intentionally sabotaged Blair?" Layla asked.

"I know you're upset, and that-that was not my intention, but I just found out they completely screwed over Vanessa."

"Whatever they did to Vanessa, that's different. This is about two people who love each other." Serena said making Layla cringe at the really something Layla wanted to hear.

"Blair and Chuck? C-come on." Dan said.

"I don't understand. I thought you wanted to help Blair." Serena said.

"No, I did this for you, 'cause you wanted me to help her." Dan replied.

"Of course this is about you, and how you feel about Serena" Layla said storming off. She ran out and up the stairs to the roof hoping Chuck was still out there. She got to the top and saw him still standing up there.

"Hey" she said.

Chuck spun around and saw her standing there.

"Hey"

"I'm guessing tonight didn't go well."

"I don't think Blair and I will ever say those words" he said.

"Don't give up on her Chuck" she said.

Layla walked closer to him and stood next to him. She grabbed his hand in hers.

"Where's Dan" he asked.

"Somewhere with Serena" she said.

"That again."

"Be completely un judgmentally honest with me. Do you think I jumped back into the relationship to fast?"

Chuck pulled her close to his side.

"Tell me Please" She said.

"Yes" he responded.

Layla felt something in her belly.

"Wow."

"What?"

Layla grabbed his hand and put it where she just felt something

"Wow"

"Yeah" Layla smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I got to go do something. I'll see you later. Maybe you can stay at the suite tonight." Chuck said

"Yeah, later" she said and watched Chuck take off.

_The problem with fairy tales is that they set a girl up for disappointment._

_In real life, the prince goes off with the wrong princess or the spell wears off and two lovers realize they are better off as Well, whatever they are._


	27. Season 2 Episode 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the fabulous Layla.

Season 2 Episode 9

_Spotted at minh-jenny Humphrey buying 16 yards of tulle. But since when does Eleanor Waldorf Pay for her purchases with a penny jar? They say a stitch in time saves nine._

Layla stood in front of the mirror at the suite and looked at her ever growing baby bump. It was just a few more months and she would see her baby.

"You look fine" Chuck said from behind her.

"I know" she said.

"What are you doing anyways?" he asked curious as why she was dressed up and his suite was covered in dresses.

"Your step mother invited me to the event tonight."

"With all the older people?" he questioned.

"It's the first event I've been invited to since my pregnancy outing, I'm going no matter what it's for."

"Well don't expect to see me there."

"Wasn't planning on it, now if you'll excuse me I need to meet Serena."

"You and Serena Besties now? I thought you weren't talking to Dan because of her."

"She is actually taken so there is nothing to worry about with Dan, plus with her being your stepsister and I being pregnant were practically family."

"True but if Serena is taken then why are you here and not in Brooklyn?"

"Because he still loves her."

"And you said you love me, what's the difference?"

"There is none. That's why he and I need to break up."

Chuck nodded then kissed her forehead. Layla grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

_Rumor has it that Lady b.'s been outfoxed by a young fox_

Layla walked into the Bass/Van der Woodsen's and back into Serena's room

"Hey S"

"Hey" Serena said looking up and saw Layla's dress" You look amazing"

"Thanks, I tried on like a hundred dresses. You can say Chuck's suite is a disaster"

"Well, you finally did it- Made absolutely sure I'm never gonna Get into Yale." Blair said walking in.

"What are you talking about?" Serena said.

"Little Emma-turns out she's less Holly Hobby And more Jenna Jameson."

"Can you speak plainly?" Serena said.

"She's determined to become a woman on my watch, And if I don't help pimp her out, she's gonna Character-assassinate me to the dean."

"What's going on" Layla said.

"I thought she liked ice cream and magic." Serena said.

"Next time leave the scheming to the experts." Blair said and looked at pictures on the bed "What are those?"

"Pictures from camp Suisse Aaron dressed up as Cecil the caterpillar."

"Aww, he was so cute" Layla said picking up the picture.

"I bumped into him outside the palace." Serena replied.

"The guy gave you a ring pop when you were Ancient, unimportant history. Focus, Serena. You got me into this, and I'm not losing Yale Because of that little tart's libido."

"Why don't you just occupy her for a while Take her to the charity gala." Layla suggested.

"When you get there, you can say you didn't know how lame it would be." Serena added.

"Then it's time for her to go home." Blair said.

"You're off the hook." Layla said.

"So I checked out "gossip girl," And I'm thinking we hit Socialista before Beatrice." This girl said coming in.

"See what I'm dealing with?"

Layla and Serena looked at each other and then back to Blair.

"Emma, I was thinking, where is the glory in bedding down with some dirty Manhattan hipster who's probably filming you on the nanny cam? You really want to make Muffy jealous? Have your flower plucked by one of the elite." Blair said.

"And where would I find someone like that? "Emma asked.

"Luckily, we know the place." Layla said.

"But you're gonna have to pay a visit to my closet first." Serena replied.

"I'm going to wait out in the living room" Layla said and headed out that way.

Chuck walked into the living room at the same time Layla did.

"I see you met Serena like you said you would" he said.

"Did you not believe me. When did you start not believing me?"

"I believed you, it's just you and Serena have only 3 things in common"

"Well Blair is here, and remember what I said earlier about being family."

"Blair's here?" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

Emma walked in.

"Well, what do we have here? Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Chuck. Bass" Chuck said to Emma.

Layla rolled her eyes and followed Chuck over to her.

"Oh, my god. I read about you on "gossip girl." You're- you're like the devil." Emma said.

"Finally some truth in advertising."

"He is the devil" Layla said.

"Headed out, are we?" Chuck said.

"Serena, Blair and I are going to the gala." Emma said

"And me" Layla said.

"Hope you're coming?"

"Well, I'm all for company on a Saturday night, But the only thing I like that aged is my scotch."

"What? It's old people? Blair told me it was all hot guys."

"That's my cue to leave" Layla said heading back to the bedroom

"Can we go now?" Blair said as Layla entered.

"Patience, love." Serena said.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner the jig is up." Blair said "I'll go check on the vestal virgin."

Blair left the room and a man came in.

"Left at the concierge, miss."

"Thank you." Serena said and opened it "Well-played, Cecil."

"Is it from Aaron?"

"Yeah"

"She's gone!" Blair shouted.

"Who?" Serena asked.

"Who do you think? Emma!"

"I might have an idea where she is" Layla said.

Serena and Blair look at her

"Chuck was here, he was talking to her" Layla said.

"Chuck was here?" Blair asked.

"Well he does live here" Serena said.

"Text him!" Blair shouted to Layla.

"Okay" Layla replied and took out her phone and texted him. She sat down on the couch.

A few minutes passed by.

"Text him!" Blair screamed

"I've texted him six times B." Layla said.

"Well, text him again before he screws that girl and any other chance that I had of getting into Yale!"

"I put out an A.P.B. On "gossip girl With Emma's Facebook picture on it. Every girl in Manhattan will be on the lookout." Serena said.

Chuck walked in

"Chuck" Layla said standing up.

"You! What did you do with her?" Blair said walking over furious to Chuck.

"Hey, she assaulted me, demanded I deflower her." He said.

"Oh, limos and virgins, your specialty."

"Just so you know, while there are few things I consider sacred, the back of the limo is one of them." Chuck said looking at Blair and then Layla.

"She assaulted you" Layla laughed getting a glare from Chuck.

"When she realized she couldn't ride this thoroughbred, she bolted. Last time I saw her, she was heading in a cab downtown."

"Hey, Is just texted me- she said the Bartender at 1oak Says E. Boardman just used her credit Card there." Serena said.

"She didn't waste any time." Layla said.

"Come on" Blair said.

"I can't go. I have my mom's thing." Serena said.

"What? No! You're coming. You owe me, all three of you!" Blair said.

"What, how do I owe you?" Layla asked.

"You didn't tell me he was here earlier."

Layla looked at Chuck and he shrugged his shoulder and they all headed toward his limo and toward 1Oak. The ride was silent. Layla sat next to Chuck.

They got inside and Blair pushed herself through the crowd.

"I don't see her." She said.

"I'll talk to the Bartender." Chuck said Layla right behind him. Layla stood at the bar while Chuck talked to the bartender. This really wasn't where she wanted to be.

"Move! I lost her out front in the crowd of identical couples." Blair said after a few minutes "Their cab is probably halfway to serge's by now, If she even waits that long."

"She's not answering her phone." Serena said.

"Well, congratulations, S, for ruining my future again."

"Me?"

"I'm sorry who came up with the idea of me babysitting my way into Yale?"

"You wouldn't have had another chance with the dean if it hadn't been for me."

"Oh, right, you're such a celebrity."

"I found her table." Chuck said from behind Layla.

"You're behind the plot, Bass."

"She already left." Layla said to him.

"The Bartender says she's in the corner booth. ?"

They all walked over where Chuck said and didn't see the girl but Blair recognized someone else.

"Elizabeth"

"That's not Emma." Serena said "That's her mother, and that's not her father."

"Oh, my god." Layla said.

"Thank you, god, so much." Blair said snapping a photo "I won't let you down."

Chuck whispered in Layla's ear and walked to the door.

"Chuck's seeing if the doorman knows Emma's guy." Layla said.

"Why? Who cares about him?" Blair said.

"Blair, no." Layla said.

"This poor little girl's mother is having an affair." Serena said "No wonder she's acting out."

"So? This is my golden ticket."

"You are not blackmailing that woman to get into Yale."

"Serena, open your eyes! This is a sign from god. He wants me to do this."

"This family needs help." Layla said.

"Well, no argument there. They're even more screwed up than yours." Blair said to her.

"Thanks" Layla said.

"So Hubert Hubert's name is Serge Grodanz." Chuck said "His father plays tennis at the club. I know where his building is."

"Let's go." Layla said.

"I'm going over there."

"You know, I'm-I'm late for the gala. My mom's texting me. Look, do whatever you want, Blair, But please save Emma first."

"Fine we'll save little red riding hood from the big bad wolf. But after that, it's bulldog, bulldog, rah, rah, rah!"

"I'm trusting you."

They got into the limo, Serena hailed a cab for the gala. They got to the building and headed up to the room

"Emma, open up. Emma? I know you're in there!" Blair shouted while pounding on the door.

"Go away! Serge is in the bathroom, And when he gets out, there's gonna be one less virgin around Here."

"I do have to admire her determination" Chuck said.

"I'm not letting Muffy lose hers before me. She beats me in everything." Emma shouted.

"Tell her to check "gossip girl." Chuck said.

"Emma? Do you have your phone? Check "gossip girl." Blair said "It's important."

"Look, I already told you, nothing's gonna-what?! It says, "Muffy's muff gets stuffed. Does that mean?" Emma said opening the door.

"That little Muffy took her first steps as a woman? Afraid so." Blair said.

"She lost her virginity and her "gossip girl" cherry in the same night? But how did she get on "gossip girl"?"

"It pays to have connections." Chuck whispered to Layla.

"Emma? Come here, my little princess." Some guy said rounding the corner.

"What?" Emma said.

"Who are you?" Blair asked.

"Now I feel violated." Layla said turning around.

"Come on." Blair said guiding Emma out the door.

"Piece of advice- lose the tulip." Chuck said to the guy.

"You have to give him credit for the flower choice" Layla said as her and Chuck walked out the door

They got back into the limo and were now in front of Emma's.

"You might be upset, but the truth is, this wasn't how you wanted to lose your virginity."

"She's right" Layla said.

"And which venue would you suggest, perhaps?" Chuck said to Blair as Emma climbed out of the limo.

"Chuck, I know it wasn't easy Getting "gossip girl" to post that bogus report." Blair said "Thank you."

"For you, anytime. I think your little virgin's making a break for it."

"Ugh! Emma." Blair said climbing out.

The limo door closed and it was just Chuck and Layla

"Anytime" she said laughing.

"Shut up" he said

"You actually have deep feelings for her don't you?"

"Layla."

"No I'm fine. I need to accept that maybe you and I won't be endgame."

"Don't talk like that" Chuck said.

"It's true, we had our shot at this whole relationship thing. A thing were both not good at. In the last year I have dated 3 guys 1 of them twice. I suck at…" Layla said but was interrupted by Chuck kissing her. She pulled away.

"Sorry, you were rambling."

"Sorry"

"We could try this dating thing again."

"You have a thing for Blair and I decided that I am going to be boyfriend free for a while."

"Until you forgive Humphrey again."

"I learned that he and I aren't meant to be in a relationship. Just like maybe you and I aren't. Some people are just meant to be friends."

They arrived in front of the Palace hotel and Layla got out and headed inside. The next morning she hailed a taxi to Brooklyn. She got to the loft and was about to knock when she heard Dan and Rufus.

"I was up all night finishing this story for Noah Shapiro." Dan said.

"The guy from "the Paris review"? Which story?" Rufus asked.

"The one about Chuck Bass." She heard Dan say and that's when she reached up and knocked.

"I thought you couldn't write that story" Rufus said opening the door "Layla"

"Hi, can I talk to Dan."

"Sure, I will be in my bedroom" Rufus said letting Layla in. Dan saw her and stood up.

She watched Rufus go back into his room.

"Hey"

"Hi" She said

"Are you moving back in?"

"No, and look I am so sorry for just running off last week and not saying a word to you about where I was going or why?"

"I have a feeling I know."

"Yeah, and this last week has given me lots of room to think about myself and my baby and know what I want."

"What is that exactly?"  
>"I think we need to break up, again."<p>

"Are you and Chuck getting back together?"

"This has nothing to do with him actually"

"You've been spending time with him"

"Where were you for the whole Chuck, Blair love thing? You were helping Blair right"

"I was until…"

"I remember, well Chuck and I did have a moment but I've been helping him with the whole Blair thing."

"So you and I are over, no going back?"

"I still want to be friends, if you do."

"Of course."

Layla gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.


	28. Season 2 Episode 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla.

A/N: Here's another chapter, small but its good. I will try to have a chapter up on Monday. I'm not making any promises. Hope you enjoy

Season 2 Episode 10

Layla sat at Blair's dining room table with the rest of the girls.

"Though it seems like just yesterday Serena, Layla and I were 8 and playing dress-up in my mother's vintage manolos, my 18th birthday has finally arrived. The party needs to be perfect, so blood orange martinis or beluga and belvedere?" Blair said.

"Why don't we make different drinks tonight and do a taste test?" Penelope suggested.

"I can't. I'm meeting my mother's new boyfriend." Blair said.

"Even moms have boyfriends, and I don't." Hazel commented.

"Cyrus has been one of my mom's attorneys since the divorce. He asked her out when they first met but she didn't wanna mix business with pleasure. Finally, his amorous overtures wore her down, and she agreed to dinner. She's been smitten ever since."

"Oh, that's so romantic." Layla said.

"One thing my mom has is good taste in men. Maybe a dashing stepdad is just what I need."

"Speaking of good taste in men, how's the sexy artist, Serena?" Penelope asked.

"Aaron's amazing. He's been sending me these maps to the most beautiful places the other day I ended up in a private room in the cloisters - overlooking the garden" Serena said.

"Spare them the details. Hazel will kill herself from envy" Blair said a little annoyed the attention wasn't on her.

"This is him again." Serena said as her phone buzzed "I gotta go"

"What? What about my party?"

"- blood orange martinis all the way." Serena said running to the elevator.

After the party planning Layla headed to Central Park.

"So Layla Archibald is Single and walking in Central Park?" Riley said.

"Hey Riley" she said.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow night" he asked.

"Are you asking me out" she said.

"As a friend because Layla is on a whole no boyfriend thing and I value our friendship. Plus no offence to you but you being pregnant. Kind of a turn off" Riley said.

Layla hit him playfully.

"You're not my type either" she said.

"Thanks" he said laughing.  
>"I actually have a birthday party to go to."<p>

"A birthday party. So like the party games and birthday cakes."

"Welcome to the Upper East Side Riley Mason, We party with Class."

"I can't wait" he smiled putting his arm around her shoulder and they walked through Central Park.

The next day at school Layla shut her locker door and spotted Dan walking across the quad. She turned around and ran straight into Riley.

"Wow Lay didn't realize you were avoiding him" he said.

"It's just sort of awkward" she replied.

"Make it un awkward."

"How?"

"Talk to him"

Dan approached them.

"Hey Dan" she said smiling.

"Hey Layla, how are you?" Dan asked

"Good, have you met Riley?"

"I don't think we have."

"Riley Mason, future Juilliard student like Layla here" Riley said sticking out his hand.

"That Riley. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too" Riley said as Dan walked away.

"I feel horrible" Layla said.

"You didn't love him, which makes me wonder why you didn't go back to Chuck. You said you loved him and he said he wanted to get back together."

"Shh" Layla said putting her finger up.

She arrived at the party and found Penelope and Hazel.

"Surprised you made it" Penelope said.

"Oh so because I'm pregnant I can't make it to one of my best friend's birthday party?"

"There's a totally cute guy over there." Hazel said.

"The busboy?" Penelope asked.

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"Focus Hazel."

Serena walked over giving Layla a hug.

"How's your totally cute boyfriend, Serena?" Hazel asked.

"- he's not exactly my boyfriend."

"You mean he's free?" Penelope asked.

"Hazel, I can hear your desperation from the other room." Blair said coming up to them.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Layla asked.

"I think you were right Blair. The whole muse thing kinda backfired."

"I would say I told you so, but since I'm now 18, I'll refrain. What happened?"

"- we had this amazing night. I modeled for him, and he did this incredible installation."

"He totally loves you." Layla said.

"But then another girl showed up at the studio, and she modeled for him, and they've been hanging out all day."

"So Pablo's already moved on? That was faster than I thought. It's okay, S. It's actually a good thing. This way, you can get out before you're in too far.

The two walked away. She stood with Penelope and Hazel for awhile.

"There are so many hot guys here. My god. Look at that guy." Hazel said causing Layla to look up. Riley was walking in. She waved him over.

"You made it" She said making Penelope and Hazel speechless.

"Well it took me a while but I managed. Having fun without me?"

"I was bored out of my mind" she smiled.

"Who's your new friend A?" Penelope asked.

"This is Riley Mason, he is a fellow singer."

"You sing?" Hazel asked totally interested.

"Um yeah, I sing sometimes" he said a little awkward.

"Let's get you a drink." Layla said pulling him away toward some drinks.

"Your friends are interesting" he replied.

"You're a hot guy, they noticed and now you're on their radar. Them my friends. They're Blair's minions."

"Thanks for that."

Layla smiled at him.

_Poor little orphan Jenny. Looks like she needs a Daddy Warbucks. But Daddy Warbucks don't grow on trees at least not on a tree that grows in Brooklyn._

The next morning Layla stood in front of the mirror admiring herself and twirling around.

"Someone is extra cheery today." Chuck said.

"You seem to be in a good mood." she replied.

"My dad and I talked last night." he said.

"Really, Chuck that's amazing."

"You?"

"I had a good time last night being just a single girl hanging out with a good friend, it sort of reminded me of good times."

"When we were young an innocent"

"Well you never were" Layla laughed and then looked in the mirror again smiling at Chuck through the mirror. He walked up to her and put his arms around her kissing the side of head.

_Some surprises hit you over the head like a squash racket. And others sneak up on you when you're least expecting it. And sometimes the biggest surprises are the ones you spring on yourself._

_Scampering about in a slip is one way to shed old skin. But will embracing free love be as easy as flinging off a pair of fendi flats? Looks like someone's going barefoot in the park. Xoxo gossip girl._


	29. Season 2 Episode 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except the amazing Layla.

A/N: Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy. A heads up my chapters probably won't be a frequent after this week. I have some major changes happening in life that is going to be pretty time consuming but not you worry I will try to have at least 2 chapters a week.

Season 2 Episode 11

_For the rest of the country, Thanksgiving is when families Come together to give thanks, but on the Upper East Side, The holiday thankfully returns to its roots- Lying, manipulation and betrayal. And from what we hear, just like the Indians, Someone else is being pushed out of their home._

Layla walked down the hallway of school and spotted her brother and then Dan walking by

"Sorry" Nate said running into Dan.

"Not as sorry as I am." Dan said leaving.

"Nate hey" Layla said walking up to him.

"Hey Lay"

"So how was the Hamptons with mom?"

"She came back with me."  
>"Oh" Layla said awkwardly.<br>"You are going to have to tell her sis."

"Archibald, I haven't seen you around here lately." Chuck said joining them.

"Why do you care?" Nate asked.

"Oh, I don't."

Layla gave Chuck a stern look.

"If you're not with the Humphreys anymore, obviously things are looking up, which is too bad. I kind of liked watching you slum it. I thought it would teach you who your real friends were."

"Well, I guess it has." Nate said walking away.

"Really Chuck?"

"Sorry A, but I had too."

"I'll see you later Chuck" she said kissing his cheek and running off

Layla went over to the Bass/Van der Woodsen's. She went to Chuck's room and sat on his bed. He sat in a chair and wiped his face.

"You clean up nice" she commented.

"Thank you"

"You're home." Eric said.

"My plans for the evening got held up at customs."

"You're funny" Layla said.

"Hi Lay" Eric said.

"Hi Eric"

"Your dad just insinuated that Jonathan might be dating someone else. How and why would he know that?"

"He has a p. I. On retainer, like I do." Chuck replied.

"I get that for business, but for family and friends of family, it's just creepy."

"Not to worry. Bart's people are top-notch and very discreet. At our old place, he had this safe with files on everybody, from staff to senators. When I was 13, I found the most amazing surveillance photos of Gina, my hot Italian au pair. Those photos-and Gina- changed my life."

Yeah, but what if I don't want my life to change? What else does he know?"

"How much do you want to find out?" Chuck said raising his eyebrow.

"This just got interesting" Layla said leaving the room.

Layla woke up the next morning at the Bass/Van der Woodsen's. She walked out into the Living area after getting dressed.

"All right? My new boyfriend Aaron is on his way here to meet everyone. I want your word on something." Serena said.

"If you're talking about the dress, I say "higher." Chuck said getting hit by Layla "Ow"

"Chuck, I want your word that you will not mention anything about the girl I used to be. I just got Aaron to myself. If the one thing I have to do to keep it that way is hide my recent history for a while, then that's what I'm gonna do."

"I get it. You lied to him."

"N-no, I didn't. I merely chose not to tell him everything I ever did. It will come out naturally, over the course of the many conversations we're gonna have, as we're dating exclusively."

"It always does" Layla said.

"You have my word, whatever that's worth." Chuck said leaving the conversation.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked.

"Eric's waiting for me in my father's study. We're having a business meeting." Chuck replied walking up the steps.

"Don't worry S, I'll keep my eye on him" Layla said.

"Why are you here, Nate said your Mom was back?" Serena asked.

"Not really up to telling my mom I'm pregnant while being this huge."

"How are you going to explain the baby?"

"I'll figure it out" Layla said heading up the stairs.

She got upstairs and spotted Eric and Chuck sitting in front of a safe.

"It's like the end of every heist movie ever made. Are those gold bars? I didn't think they actually made those. Is that- is that a…?" Eric said picking something up

"Encryption Government prototype. Put it back." Chuck said.

"Do I want to know" Layla asked sitting down on one of the couches.

Chuck's phone rang.

"I knew you'd come back for more…I'm listening…tell someone who cares…" Chuck said into the phone and looked up at Layla "Where are you…?"

Chuck hung up the phone still looking at Layla. He then looked over at Eric.

"Sorry, kid. I have to do something. Happy hunting."

"Where are you going on Thanksgiving?" Layla said as Chuck grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

They got to his limo and drove somewhere. Chuck sat silent and then they finally stopped somewhere after being in the limo for a while.

"Chuck where are we? Your silence is scaring me."

They walked into the Gallery Layla was familiar with.

"Why are we in Brooklyn Chuck?"

Still Silence. She noticed a man and Vanessa sitting at one of the tables. Chuck sat down at another table and motioned for Layla to sit down. This was starting to freak her out.

"You know, when you called, I thought it was an emergency." Nate said as he came in Chuck and Vanessa stood up "Obviously I was wrong."

"It's more like an intervention." Vanessa said "There's someone you need to talk to. The FBI knows that your dad's in town, they think he's about to commit a crime Even worse than fraud or embezzlement."

"Like what?" Layla asked very confused.

"Like extortion and kidnapping." Chuck replied.

"When your father escaped to Dominica, He could only get his hands on enough money to get himself set up. He should have found a job, reinvented himself. But instead, he lived the way he'd always lived. Now he's got nothing left." The FBI agent said.

"Yeah, well, if my father's poor, what's the point of us going to live with him? I mean, we don't have any money." Nate said.

"But the Vanderbilt's do." Layla said realizing what was going on.

"Yeah, look, why would my grandparents pay us to go live with him when they can't even help us out here? I mean, they hate my dad."

"It's true, but I'm more torn on what's going on?" Layla asked.

"Maybe that's why they would give him money- To leave without you, Layla or your mom." Vanessa said.

"We've been monitoring your father's calls. He's trying to get in touch with your Grandparents." The agent said.

"W-well, I mean, if this is true Why didn't you just come tell me this yourself? Or maybe even my sister?" Nate asked.

"We didn't know if you or your mother knew what was going on. We've been watching Layla. We know she hasn't had any contact with your parents since this summer. We knew she had no clue."

"Nice to know I am being followed by the FBI" Layla said.

"Your mother did help him escape in the first place."

"Wait what?" Layla said turning to Nate.

"But I told him I didn't think that you would just leave New York." Vanessa said

"Especially without saying good-bye to your friends" Chuck said.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on" Layla said. Chuck put his hand on her back and rubbed it.

"I'll let the four of you talk it over."

"This is just too much." Nate said walking over to his sister.

"There is still a chance that the Captain can get away, if that's what you want." Vanessa said.

"But you could also end it all now." Chuck replied.

"How?"

"By turning your father in." Chuck said.

Layla turned to Nate.

"What are we going to do" she asked.

"I think that if we want our life back, our home we need to turn him in."

Layla reached her hand out and grabbed his.

They headed toward the house that Nate said they had been staying in. Layla thanked god everyday she had Chuck and that even though they weren't together-together he was still helping take care of her by giving her a place to stay.

Chuck and Vanessa had stayed behind and said they would meet up with them later. Nate opened the door and Layla stood right behind him.

"Where have you been? Your mother's almost done packing. We have to go." The Captain said.

"Do you really think your plan's gonna work?" Nate asked.

"Well, it will if we hurry up. Come on. Let's go."

"No, I don't mean that. Are you really planning on holding me and mom for ransom?"

"Not all the money's for me, Nate. It's for you guys, too. Look, this way, you and your mom will get everything you deserve, and I will have enough to start over wherever I go next."

"What about me?" Layla said stepping from behind Nate.

"Layla." Her father said surprised to see her.

"Hi dad" she said.

Her father just stared at her and then at her stomach. He turned back to Nate.

"Look, I want to take care of you the both of you, I don't know what else to do."

"No, there's a different way to get our lives back, dad one that doesn't require another felony." Nate said.

"The FBI are on the way here." Layla said.

"Layla" The Captain said.

"Dad, listen. I love you, but if you can't do the right thing, then I can't respect you." Nate said "So the choice is yours… you go out that service entrance and you ruin our relationship forever or you be a man and you turn yourself in when they get here."

"Well, that's not a choice."

"Dad." Layla pleaded.

"It is a choice, because I'm sick of living in the mess you've created for us, and I'm not gonna do it anymore. I hope you won't either. Did you know your daughter has stayed at two different people's houses this year all while being pregnant? She's 17 and pregnant she shouldn't have to be living like that."

Their father looked back at Layla. Their mother came in.

"Okay, I'll do it" he said.

"What's going on?" she said and saw Layla.

"Layla, what on earth has happened to you?"

Layla rolled her eyes. Typical response from her mother. Their father got up and hugged her and Nate.

"I love you both. All three of you" He said pulling their mother in

"I'm proud of you." Layla said.

A knock was heard on the door and their dad pulled away and went to answer it.

"No, don't." their mother said.

"Let me."

"Howard, no. What's going on? What are you doing, Howard?" their mother shouted as the door opened Nate grabbed her and pulled her back

"I'll be-I'll be okay." He replied.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of have the right to have an attorney present." The officer said.

Later that night they returned to their house. Layla wasn't sure this is where she wanted to return though. She walked out the front door with Nate.

"Hey" Nate said recognizing Chuck and Vanessa walking up.

"We were hoping you'd be here." Vanessa said.

"My mom's inside, signing papers in the dark. We got our house back. Now all we need is some electricity. But look, I, um, I can't thank you guys enough."

"I'm gonna give you guys a moment." Chuck said walking away.

"Me too" Layla smiled and walked over to Chuck.

"So how did your parents take it?" Chuck asked her.

"I'm pretty sure my mother is going to live in denial for the rest of her life."

"And how was the whole thing with your dad, I know you well enough to know out of both your parents you were closer to him."

"I was and he made his decision based off me. He turned himself in for me, at least I think that's why."

"You going to move back in?"

"No I like where I'm at and I don't want to have to move again at least till college."

Chuck pulled her close into a hug kissing the top of her head. Nate walked up.

"By the way, I'm glad you stayed, too." Chuck said getting Layla to pull away and noticing Nate.

"Thanks, man." Nate said putting his hand out to shake.

"No, let's, uh, let's get drunk instead." Chuck said.

"What about me" Layla said. "I can't drink."

"We'll get drunk for you" Nate said putting his arm around his sister's shoulder as they walked toward the limo.

They all sat in the limo. Nate and Chuck both drinking and Layla lay back watching her two favorite people rekindled their friendship.

_As the end of another holiday draws near, I'd like to take a moment to list all the things I'm thankful for. I'm thankful that no matter how dark things might get, Old friendships can still be rekindled I'm thankful for new relationships That help us realize how far we've come from who we were And how close we get when we can really be ourselves. I'm thankful to know that no matter what they say All can go home again, whether it's your home or not. But the thing I'm most thankful for? How even on the most giving of days, People can still do something unforgivable. Signed, sealed and delivered, I'm yours. XOXO gossip girl._


	30. Season 2 Episode 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Layla

A/N: another chapter. Short but sweet. Since I didn't post one yesterday I will have another one up today.

Season 2 Episode 12

_Winter in New York A gossip girl checklist to surviving the cold Cashmere stole for ice-skating at Wollman Rink Jacques Torres hot chocolate for window-shopping the holiday displays and the perfect date to the senior snowflake charity ball._

Layla sat outside with Serena and Blair.

"B I have other things to do today." Serena said.

"Serena, this is the holiday event for high school seniors. The Queen and the Queen-to-be from all the big private schools will be there. The pictures dominate the society pages - through the New Year. I need a ringer." Blair explained.

"Wait, have all of these guys asked you already?" Layla asked noticing her list.

"Of course. You think Angelina Jolie even considers a project without an offer on the table? - I'm strictly a pay or play dater."

"Just out of curiosity, who's in the lead to play "guy with no future"? "Chuck said approaching them and sitting down next to Layla.

"What makes you think I'm not looking for something long-term?" Blair asked.

"Call it a hunch."

"Keith Nelson."

"Are you kidding? Have you ever seen him without gum? The oral fixation alone would drive you insane. "Chuck said.

"Andy Clark."

"Outscored your verbal on the SATs."

"I like an intelligent can whisper mellifluous nothings in my ear."

"You only think you like an intelligent man. The moment he gave you a history of the word "mellifluous," you'd rip out his sweetly flowing tongue."

"Okay" Blair said after looking over at Serena and then across at Layla.

"Hey, um, I'll call you later." Serena said getting up. Layla looked up where Serena was headed and saw Dan.

"So who's next?" Chuck said

Blair huffed and then got up and collected her stuff and left

"You're bothered she's going with someone other than you?" Layla asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about A."

"I'm Layla Archibald I know you better than you know yourself."

"Who are you going with?"

"Don't change the subject" Layla said as Riley sat down.

"Hello Chuck, Layla." Riley greeted.

"Hi Riley" Layla said "So Ry, are you going to the Snowflake Ball?"

"If I have a date."

"Be mine" Layla smiled looking over at him and then at Chuck.

"Okay" Riley said.

"Just ask her Chuck." Layla said trying to encourage her best friend.

"No I have a better solution" Chuck said getting up.

"Do I want to know?" Layla asked.

"No, but I'll see you later." Chuck said kissing her forehead

Layla watched him leave and turned back to Riley.

"I have a feeling that you two will be together again by the end of the school year." Riley said.  
>"He loves Blair." Layla said a matter of factly.<p>

"But didn't he also tell you he loved you."

"Yeah but I said it first he felt obligated because I'm pregnant."  
>"You really need to watch the Layla Chuck show from my seat." Riley said "I will see you later probably with Chuck at your side."<p>

"You're funny" Layla said throwing a pen at him as he got up and left.

After school Layla hailed a cab to Brooklyn. She wasn't planning on going to the Ball but now that she was she needed a dress and she only knew one girl that could do it without shopping in a maternity store. She walked into the loft and spotted Jenny and Penelope.

"I mean, you had to know it was doomed from the start. He's Upper East Side, and you're, well here."

"Hello Penelope" Layla said.

"A, hey" she said.

"Hey A" Jenny said.

"I'll come back later it looks like your busy" Layla said as all their phone's buzzed.

_Sorry, ladies, for those of you who you are hoping to find Nate Archibald under your tree, looks like he has already picked up his own mistletoe mate._

"You've gotta be kidding me." Jenny said.

Penelope grabbed her bag and headed out the door texting someone.

"I promise I had no idea" Layla said.

"I bet" Jenny said irritated.

"J, I swear. We may have gotten our house back but I'm still living in Chuck's suite. I know they talked on Thanksgivings but that's all I know. She helped us with a big Family issue."

"It's fine. With you and Dan being over what brings you to Brooklyn?"

"I know we haven't talked since Dan and me, or mostly me leaving the loft with no explanation as to why."

"Its fine, were still friends even if I thought you and Dan were perfect."

"Yeah we just had this huge big Serena and Chuck filled gap that kept us from not moving forward."

"Well now just wasn't the time for you two. Maybe in the future?" Jenny asked hoping.

"Maybe."

"So you need a dress?"

"Yes please, I don't care color I just need a dress without looking at the ugly ones in the maternity section."

"No problem and it's on the house, benefits for being friends with the designer."  
>"One day I'll model for you. Or at least try too."<p>

"Really?"

"What are friends for?" Layla said hugging Jenny "I actually have to go, will you drop it off at the suite."

"I have to bring Penelope hers so yeah."

"Thank you J, you're the best."

The next night at the Ball Layla walked in with Riley. She spotted the girls gossiping.

"Will you grab me something to drink, make sure someone didn't spike the punch" Layla said.

"On it" He said.

She walked over to the girls as Nate was walking by.

"Nate save me a dance?" Penelope said.

Nate stopped and looked at them and his sister, Layla shrugged her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. Sure" he said then walked away. Layla spotted Chuck and Blair talking and decided to approach them.

"So the bet is still on?" Blair asked Chuck.

"Unless you're prepared to concede?" Chuck responded.

"To you? Never" Blair said then stormed off.

"A bet?" Layla asked.

"Yes" Chuck said watching Blair over her shoulder.

"Oh Chuck Bass and his Games" she said turning to where Blair was headed.

"Here you go Lay" Riley said handing her a drink.

"If you'll excuse me I need to find Blair" Chuck said leaving.  
>"Was it just me or did he seem upset that I brought you a drink."<p>

"It was just you, Chuck loves Blair not me. Never will I am just simply Layla Archibald his best friend and mother of his child."

"Sounds like a good start to an amazing romance novel."

"Romeo and Juliet weren't friends."

"Yeah they also both died, you don't want that" Riley said smiling at her as they spotted Serena and Dan talking.

"Your right and that's why it didn't work with Romeo."

"That's the first time I have heard you call him that in weeks."

"For being my date you are being extra judgmental. Stop it."

"I'm being a good friend, one that doesn't want to be more." Riley said smiling at her.

"Thanks I really do need one of those." She said smiling at him  
>Riley sat his drink down and took hers and sat it down and then held out his hand<p>

"Dance with me?"

Layla took his hand and they went out onto the dance floor. Layla watched everyone as she danced. She saw the smiles on Chuck and Blair's faces as they started to Dance, She spotted Serena and Dan talking as their dates left. She watched Nate chase after Vanessa. She looked back at Riley. Right now everything seem good enough. Nothing could ruin it. But then again when everything seemed great something always messed it up.


	31. Season 2 Episode 13

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Layla oh and Riley I forgot I own him too.

A/N:I told you I would have another. This one was actually an interesting and challenging one to write so I really hope you enjoy. I also want to thank everyone who has been enjoying it. If you have any questions PM me and I will try my best to answer them.

Season 2 Episode 13

_More towers than trump, more bucks than Bloomberg Bart Bass definitely made his mark on Manhattan. The passing of a public figure can shake a whole town, but the real story is always the one happening in private, Away from the headlines, At home._

Layla walked into the dining area of the Van der Woodsen's with Serena. With Chuck being held up in the Suite and her mother being in denial Serena and Lily both insisted she stay there.

"Ah come eat you need your strength." Cece said from the breakfast table.

"I'm not hungry." Serena and Layla said.

"I'm saving room for later." Eric said from behind them.

"In times of great uncertainty, it's even more important that we continue our daily rituals."

"You haven't eaten a single cheerio since you've been here." Serena said.

"And we know that's gin in your coffee cup." Eric said causing Layla to laugh.

"My point exactly. Life must go on as it always has." Cece said taking a sip of her gin.

Layla sat down and grabbed food figuring why not.

"Come on." Cece said.

"How's mom?" Serena asked.

"I took her some coffee and some toast. She didn't sleep very much last night."

"Or any night since it happened." Eric said "All she does is make lists and yell at people."

"People mourn in their own ways." Layla said.

"What happens tonight when it's all over and there's nothing left for her to do?" Serena asked.

"Maybe she'll move into the palace and hole up with Chuck." Eric said

"Ah, yes, the bottomless minibar and the comfort of the twins in room service. It's scandal." Cece said.

"People mourn in their own ways, mother." Lily said coming in "I've been assured by the hotel that if Chuck isn't alive and well-well at least he's alive."

"I have the staff doing that as well" Layla said.

"That's a nice picture. Remind me to send a thank-you note to the photo editor."

"I'm going to go see if he'll let me in or if my brother or Blair have gotten anywhere with him" Layla said getting up and headed toward Chuck's room, where she had been sleeping instead of the Suite. She got changed for the funeral.

RY: HEY I'LL SEE YOU AT THE YOU GIVING CHUCK SUPPORT SOMEONE NEEDS TO HELP YOU

Layla smiled at the text and walked out into to the living room. Dan was walking in.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey" he said back.

They both stood there in silence

"How's Chuck?" Dan asked her breaking the silence.

"I have no idea, he's not talking to anyone" Layla said.

"I'm sure if anyone gets through to him it will be you."

"Thanks Romeo" she said and then headed to the elevator.

Layla went to the place she thought she would find him. And there he was holding a bottle of liquor.

"If you'll excuse me I have to go bury my father." He said to another guy sitting there.

"Chuck" Layla said walking over to him.

"Leave Layla!"

_They say that when someone dies, their secrets are buried with them, But on the Upper East Side, Sometimes the dead still speak._

He only called her that when he was upset. And the last time that happened they didn't talk for a while and she hated it.

"Chuck please put the bottle down and come with me." Layla said.

"Leave Layla!"

"There he is" Nate said from behind her. Blair came from the other side and they helped him into the limo. They all sat in the limo in silent. Chuck laid his head on Layla's shoulder. They reached the Church and got out Nate and Blair helping Chuck.

"We should have just driven him to the door and dropped him off on the steps." Nate said "No one should see him like this."

"He needs to walk it off Okay, walk, Chuck. Bend knee, lift foot." Blair said.

"Maybe we should have just left him at the palace."

"It's his father's funeral." Layla said.

"He needs to be here. It shows respect." Blair said.

"Respect? My father wasn't showing much of that in his final days." Chuck blabbered.

"What's he talking about?" Nate asked.

"Who knows? When we found him, His shoes were on the wrong feet." Blair said.

"Chuck, remember how in the eighth grade, you used to help yourself to the decanter in the Captain's library?" Layla asked.

"Where I first got my taste for single malt." He replied.

"That's right "She said smiling.

"And you'd have to go home to a 4-course dinner without passing out in your consommé" Nate added.

"I didn't want my father to think less of me. What does that matter now?" Chuck said.

"Chuck, am I gonna have to stick my finger down your throat Nate will hold back your hair." Blair said.

"What? No, no. Sorry, Blair. You had me and then you lost me."

"Just straighten his tie."

Layla stood in front of Chuck and straighten his tie. She heard Dan and Lily talking and that's when they lost him again. Chuck took off toward him.

"What are you doing at my father's funeral? You think he'd want you here?" Chuck said getting in Dan's face.

"Chuck, if this is about the article, you know I didn't write it." Dan said.

"Do you think I care about your failed attempt at investigative journalism? My father is dead because of your father."

"What, Chuck? Look, I'm sorry about this."

"Dan has been helping us, unlike you." Serena said.

"Helping us? Do you have any idea what his family has done?" Chuck yelled.

"Daniel, I think maybe it would be best if you left." Cece said.

"No, grandma. That doesn't make sense. It's not fair." Serena argued.

"Chuck is Bart's son. He doesn't have to make sense today."

"I agree with Cece, you should go Dan" Layla said getting a look from everyone.

"It's okay. I-I understand." Dan said.

"You have no idea." Chuck said.

"Dan, I want you here." Serena said.

"Serena, it's okay. Let him go." Aaron said.

Chuck started off toward the Church. Lily reached out to his shoulder

"I know you're upset, but we all really need each other right now." Lily said to him.

"Don't touch me, whore!" He yelled.

"Charles, please. You need to be with your family."

"My family? I don't have a family." Chuck said.

That statement hurt Layla. Nate put his arm around her shoulder and they followed Chuck inside.

_If the lord is our shepherd, it looks like one of his lambs has lost his way or maybe make that a black sheep. We bring nothing into the world and we leave nothing behind, but that doesn't mean we don't leave a big ole mess when we go._

After the funeral they arrived back at Lily's. Layla had a tight grip on Chuck

"You don't have to stay that long. Just let people shake your hand, say hello, you're done." She said.

"You don't have to convince me" he replied.

"Oh, good." Nate said.

"Well, I just thought that after what happened at the church, you might not want to be here." Blair said.

"This is exactly where I want to be I have business to attend to."

Blair rolled her eyes at him and took off toward Serena.

"Okay, that's fine, but let's just find you a quiet corner, get some food in your stomach." Layla said.

"I'm not in the mood for food." Chuck said and leaving them.

"You're really sweet with him." Nate smiled at her.

"It's nothing" she said.

"No, you are. I mean, worrying about him, offering him food. It's downright maternal."

"Well I don't know if you got the memo brother but I am going to be a mother very soon. The maternal thing is sort of instinct."

"You care about him" he replied.

"I do, I just think he cares about someone else more and I'm fine with that because no matter what I still have my best friend."

Layla turned around and looked for Chuck but couldn't find him she spotted Riley in the corner.

"Hey" she said.

"How you holding up?" he asked her.  
>"I'm good, I'm just worried about Chuck."<p>

"Because you…?"

"Shh. You know I told him and he knows and that's it."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Good."

"I'm worried about you."

"Thanks" she smiled. She spotted Chuck leave Blair on his tail.

"Do you think she loves him?" he asked her.

"I've faced the fact that Chuck and I aren't end game." Layla replied.

"Keep your chin up Lay, you can be end game with anyone you want." Riley said causing Layla to smile.

_Spotted-chuck bass fleeing his father's funeral And Blair Waldorf shedding tears for the dearly departed._

The next day Layla spent most of the day packing her stuff and taking it over to her actual house. After getting everything she walked into her room and spotted Chuck.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He looked at her sadness in his eyes. She walked over to him and sat next to him. They both laid on the bed facing each other.

"I'm so sorry A, for what I said at the church about family" he said holding her hand "Truth is I do have a family. You're my…"

"Shh, don't talk just lay here with me." she said.

They laid there for hours eventually falling asleep. Well at least she knows she fell asleep because the next morning she woke up to find a note.

**Take Care A, I promise to be back soon**

**Just know I do love you just not the way you need me too**

**I just need time.**

Layla put the letter down and put her hand to her belly.

"I guess it's just you and me for now little girl." she whispered.


	32. Season 2 Episode 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Yay another chapter!

Season 2 Episode 14

_Gossip girl here, welcoming you to the new year, When Manhattanizes who flew south for the sun Return to their park avenue perches, Which means I have a lot of catching up to do. Word is Serena van der Woodsen tangoed in the New Year In the plazas of Buenos Aires. I guess that means lonely boy was all alone when the clock tolled 12:00. And what of little j. Rumor is she's given up couture for tartan. Has she also renounced her rebellious ways? Blair Waldorf has been spotted making inroads at the colony club. With high school nearing its end, Has queen b. found a new social ladder to climb? We also hear Baby A is now Mama A. So the only real question remaining is where in the world is Chuck Bass? And if he ever coming back?_

Layla walked into the school and spotted Dan as she walked up.

"Romeo" She shouted catching up to him.

"Hey, how's so…?"

"Sophie."

"How is she?"

"She's good, surprisingly my mother volunteered to watch her today."  
>"That is a surprise."<p>

"She said something about me continuing my education so I can get into Juilliard."

"So, have you heard from Chuck?" he asked.

"I got a text this morning from his uncle, I just need to build up the courage to see him" she replied.

Serena sat down the hall from them.

"Good Luck" he said.

"You too" she replied and headed her own way.

Layla went to her classes and when she walked out of one of them and into the courtyard she spotted Chuck sitting there. Blair approached him. Layla walked behind a pilla to listen.

"You want to get kicked out?" Blair asked him.

"Hello to you, too, lover. Long time no see." Chuck replied and took a hit of his pot.

"Put that out!"

"You didn't say the magic word."

"What are you even doing here? You should be passed out or hooked up to an I. V."

"I didn't want to miss the first day of school thou it looks like I already did."

"That's the only reason you came here? Not because you had something to tell me?" she said irritated.

"Like what?" he asked.

Layla rounded the corner and looked at Chuck. He looked up at her.

"You know like what." Blair said and then turned around to see what Chuck was looking at.

"Layla" Blair said.

"Chuck Bass!" they heard someone yell "Please tell me that's not what I think it is!"

Later that day they all sat in Headmistress Queller's office. Layla had no idea why she was even there but Blair drug her there.

"Miss Waldorf, this is not normal." Queller said.

"Headmistress Queller, Charles is in no state to represent himself, and as Mrs. Bass is…" Blair said.

"Van der Woodsen. My father is dead." Chuck said.

"…Is indisposed with grief. Someone has to be here, so I am."

"And Miss Archibald"

"I…" Layla started to say as Jack Bass entered.

"Sorry I'm late. Jack Bass, Chuck's uncle. How are you?" Jack said.

"Uncle Jack. What a surprise. How have you been?" Chuck said.

"Uh-huh. So you don't remember our rickshaw ride down selon road? The 15-hour flight?"

"That was you?"  
>"That was me."<p>

"Thank you, Jack, but we've got this covered." Blair said.

"I figured, Principal's Office, A boys needs a parent or a guardian. Layla may be a parent now but not his." Jack said eyeing Layla "Parents being dead-sorry, Chuck-I'm the closest thing, So what seems to be the problem?"

"I found Charles smoking marijuana on school property" Queller said.

"It was hash, actually. I find it gives a softer high." Chuck replied.

"Right, the evidence seems questionable." Jack said.

"Would you stop? I think we can all agree that Charles has been through an ordeal. He's clearly out of his right mind and can't be held responsible for his actions. It's temporary insanity. Headmistress, No court of law could find him guilty of a crime. How can we?" Blair said.

"Mr. Bass has been through a lot. Do you promise me that nothing like this will ever happen again?" Queller asked.

"For you, headmistress anything." Chuck said standing up lighting one "Everyone It has been a pleasure."

Chuck left the room, Layla put her head in her hands shaking it.

"So what kind of suspension are we looking at?" Jack said.

The next day Layla knew exactly where to find Chuck. She walked into Victrola and stood in front of Chuck.

"Ladies if you'll excuse us for a second" She said getting there attention.

The girls stood up and left Chuck sitting there.

"A" he said looking up at her.

"What are you doing, I thought you sold this place?" she asked.

"I did, but I bought it back."

"I noticed."

"So you had the baby."

"I did, and she's beautiful but until you figure out what you're doing with your life I don't want you around her or me" Layla said leaving running into Blair on the way out.

"Hey" Blair said.

"Good Luck" she said leaving.

Layla took a cab over to Brooklyn to The Humphrey loft right when Dan was coming downstairs.

"Hey, where you headed?" Layla asked.  
>"I need to find Chuck" Dan said.<p>

"Well your in luck, I just came from there. I'll come with you" she said really not wanting to go but she knew where Dan could find him.

"You don't have to Lay, he's put you through enough" Dan said practically reading her mind.

"I just got my friend Romeo back I'm helping even if that means facing Chuck."

"Okay let's go" he said hopping into the cab with her.

They got to Victrola and started looking for Chuck through the guest.

"That's the problem with an open invitation. You can't keep out the unwanted" Chuck said spotting them.

"What do you know about my Dad and Lily?" Dan asked.

"So the cat's out of the bag." Chuck replied.

"I-I found some numbers. My-my dad was supposed to be in Boston looking for an artist. He was, uh apparently visiting some orphanages."

"How Dickensian." Chuck replied.

"Chuck" Layla scolded.

"Chuck, I need to know this." Dan said.

"You know, the funny thing is, I was going to keep Lily's secret. You buried the arson story on my dad. This makes us 're not the first-born Humphrey, So if you were planning on inheriting the family estate, I'd make other arrangements."

"Um That-that- that's not possible. I mean, my dad"

"Lily and her mother kept it a secret, Gave the kid away. I imagine your dad just found out." Chuck said and then looked over Layla's shoulder causing her to turn around "And now there's only one more person to tell. Of course, as soon as you do, it's over between you, isn't it? Sharing a sibling? It's a bit much, even for me."

_Spotted- lonely boy at the victrola, And Chuck Bass, having a heart to heart What or who do they talk about? And will Serena be the last to know?_

Dan walked away toward Serena. Layla turned around back to Chuck. He smiled at her and then walked away. Layla stood there watching him. She sat at the bar and ordered some scotch. Chuck's drink and just stared at it. She shouldn't be here. She should be at home with Sophie. She spotted Blair come thru the door and talking to Jack and Eric. She decided to walk over.

"He probably meant upstairs." Jack said replying to whatever Eric had just told him.

"Clearly, you don't know Chuck." Blair started.

"He has a thing for rooftops." Layla replied getting a look from Jack and Blair. They all head up to the roof top. Sure enough Chuck was standing on the ledge. Layla couldn't look.

"Chuck!" Jack screamed.

"No! God, you idiot! You don't surprise someone standing off the edge of a building!" Blair said.

"Chuck, come away from there." Layla said walking closer to him.

"Let's go down and join the party." Jack said.

"I was at the party. I'm not really that into it."

"Chuck, your father wouldn't have wanted this." Blair said

"Dear old dad. Unfortunately, all I know is what he didn't want which was me. I'm Chuck Bass!" Chuck said" No one cares."

"I do" Blair said "Don't you understand? I'll always be here. I don't want you going anywhere. I couldn't bear it. So whatever you want to do to yourself, please don't do that to me. Please"

Layla walked over to him and helped him down. He nuzzled his head into her shoulder

"I care Chuck, I need you and so does that little girl I had. We both need you. Your my family." she said putting her hand to his hair gently stroking it.

Blair and Jack stood to the side.

They got him downstairs toward his limo. Layla helped him into the limo and watched him pass brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. She climbed out.

"He should go back to Lily's."Blair said.

"He'll just take off again." Layla said knowing him well.

"I've got a better chance keeping an eye on him." Jack said.

"So you know, I don't trust you." Blair said to Jack.

"Neither do I" Layla said "But I know its best, for Chuck's sake."

"All I want is what's best for my nephew."

"Jack, please keep an eye on him. I really need him in one piece" Layla said.

"Anything for you Layla, and Blair as for trusting me, do you really have a choice?"

"He can't know what happened on New Year's." Blair said "Lay, you can't tell him anything"

"I was in a hospital I seriously have no idea what happened between you two, but as I can see it was something interesting."

"Good night, Blair, Layla" Jack said climbing into the limo. They watched it take off.

"You told Chuck you loved him." Layla said.

"Yeah" Blair said then walked away.

_Ah, me. The year's scarcely turned, And already the secrets have begun. Where will it end this time? The new year is not about what happened It's about what's to come For the past is always with us, Just waiting to disvered, And when it is, I'll be watching. XOXO Gossip Girl. _


	33. Season 2 Episode 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Layla.

A/N: Here's you a longer one. I really enjoyed writing this episode. There was so many options to take Layla in this and I'm really happy with the route I took. On another note I don't know when my next update will be so please bare with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do.

Season 2 Episode 15

_When most people lose a parent, they inherit sorrow, Loss and a closet And a closet full of outdated clothes. But on the upper east side, Death's sad chapter comes with a silver lining or a gold one, If your relatives invested wisely in precious metals._

Layla walked through the Palace courtyard running into Blair and Jack.

"Good morning, Jack, Blair" Layla said.

"Layla, nice to see you out and about, where is that little girl of yours" Jack said.

"I'm sure Sophie will understand that I am dealing with things related to her father, or did you forget that your nephew fathered my child."

"How could I" Jack said smiling at her.

"Chuck asked me to come to the reading of the will for support." Layla said.

"The only thing he's gonna need support for is the massive influx into his bank account." Jack said.

"Charming" Blair said.

"Come out with me tonight." He said.

"I'm going to leave you too alone and go find Chuck" Layla said walking away from them seeing Chuck coming out of a door.

"Let's get this over with." He said.

"Courage, nephew. I'm going to be running Bass industries, and you're about to inherit a billion dollars." Jack said as they approached Blair and Jack.

"I know my father. There'll be so many strings attached I'll look like a marionette. He wouldn't miss his last chance to put me in my place." Chuck said grabbing Layla's hand. She smiled over at him getting a glare from Blair.

"Hey!" They heard someone yell "Thought you might need some backup."

"Thanks" Chuck said to Nate "Let's go."

They got inside the hotel. Blair and Nate sat down in chairs while Chuck and Jack went into the room. Layla went to sit down.

"Layla Archibald will be joining us a well" a person said.

"Okay" she said getting up and walking in. She sat down next to Chuck.

"Now that we're all settled, please let me express my deepest condolences. As Mrs. Bass is unable to be here today, her interests are being represented by her counsel. Now, Charles, Your uncle Jack Bass is your closest living relative, and, as such, has been named your legal guardian. Are you comfortable with this?"

"Curfew?" Chuck asked.

"None" Jack replied.

"Girls sleeping over?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll allow it."

"With regard to Mr. Bass' personal assets, moving on then. They will be put in a trust which you, Charles, Will have access to on your 18th birthday. And a trust for an unnamed granddaughter."

"Sophia" Layla said as Chuck grabbed her hand

"That she will receive on her 18th birthday."

"And as for Bass industries?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I was just getting to that, a 20% stake in the company has been left to Lily Bass."

"Okay, but that still leaves 51%." Chuck said.

"Charles, Mr. Bass asked me to give you this letter."

"If I don't read it, do I still get my inheritance?" he asked.

"Well, yes."

"Then I'll pass." Chuck said getting up. Layla got up to follow him and Jack grabbed the note.

"Chuck! Is everything okay?" Blair asked as the door opened.

"Chuck, this letter represents your dad's final words." Jack said.

"Your dad wrote you a letter, you have to read it" Blair said.

"Yeah, aren't you curious to know what it says?" Nate asked.

"Think I can guess… "You're a disappointment of a son. "I'd die of embarrassment if I wasn't already. Why do you wear so much purple? "

"Then you'll have the satisfaction of being right." Jack said getting ready to open the letter.

"I don't think so Jack" Layla said "I'll read it. "Dear son, - I know I've always been hard on you."

"True" Chuck commented.

"But my goal was always to prepare you for this day, To help you go from being a boy to a man."

"The italian au pair took care of that."

"Chuck, please." Blair said.

"Sadly, there is nothing like the passing of a father "To aid in this rite of passage for his son. Ultimately, I do feel that I did my job "And you're prepared for this next chapter of your life. Therefore, I'm bequeathing to you the majority share of Bass industries."

"Surely that's a mistake." Chuck said.

"No, it's not." Layla said reading the line in her head again.

"He believed in you." Blair said.

"That son of a bitch." Jack said.

"Jack" Layla said.

"-no Jack's right. My father can't be one way my whole life then all of a sudden, it's 's nice that he finally decided I'm worthy, But I don't want it. If you want it, you can have it." Chuck said taking off Layla ran off after him they finally reached the courtyard of the hotel.

"Chuck! Stop!" she yelled.

"It's like he's setting me up to fail from beyond the grave." He said turning to her.

"Do you really think Bart would leave his whole company to you - If he didn't think you could do it? - It doesn't make sense."

"My father never trusted me with anything."

"He's trusting you now. He left you his legacy. I know you can do this. I have faith that you can. I always have faith in you."

"I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"Start by reading the rest of this. And then maybe stop by and see Sophie" Layla said handing him the letter and then kissed his cheek. "And remember that I will always be here to believe in you."

_Is lowly lonely boy cheating on our queen? Sound unlikely? Does the name Georgina ring a bell? Get out your shovels and start digging the dirt, kids. Gossip girl's gonna need a little help getting to the bottom of this mess._

Layla arrived back at the school.

"So how is lover boy" Riley said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"He is better" she said.

"And how close am I to being right?"

"He loves Blair she loves him. We discussed this."

"Im not believing the first part."

"Well it's the truth."

"I see Romeo, catch you later" Riley said walking away.

"Hey Dan, what happened?" Layla said noticing his locker a mess.

"Gossip Girl has a hit on me." Dan said.

"What did you do" she asked picking up a book and handing it to him.

"I'm keeping a secret."

"Havent you learned that secrets don't help relationships."

"Yes that's why I'm avoiding Serena."

"Well good luck to you."

"You too in whatever it is." Dan said walking away leaving her there.

_nothing yet on 'lonely boy,' But we did find out "He brown bags it for lunch, And today's plat du jour? "A tuna sandwich._

BLAIR: BRUNCH AT PALACE TOMORROW, A SURPRISE FOR CHUCK

Layla arrived at home and put her stuff in her room. She walked into the nursery and to the crib to see her little baby who she noticed wasn't in there.

"She's beautiful" she heard from behind turned around to see Chuck sitting in the rocking chair holding Sophie.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hi" he said.

"So, I see you took my advice."

"I did, thank you."

"Anytime" Layla said walking over to him.

"We did good." He commented.

"That we did." Layla smiled.

"I better get going I have dinner plans with let me in." Chuck said standing up with Sophie. He laid her in the crib and turned back to Layla.

"That's fine, I'm just happy you stopped by to see her" She said.

Chuck walked over to her put one hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. Layla returned the kiss. They both pulled away.

"I'll text you later" he said giving her one gentle kiss and leaving. Layla just stood there looking at the door. She walked over to the crib. Sophie lay there a huge grin on her face.

"I don't know about you Soph but I think things are looking up."

"Hey, did Chuck leave" she heard Nate say.

She turned around.

"Uh yeah" she said.

"You okay, you look like…"

"I got the best kiss in all my life. Yeah I did"

"That's not something you share with your brother about his best friend."

"So two months, you and V?" she asked.

"Nice subject change, it's I'm enjoying it. She's an amazing girl"

"Then treat her right"

"Wait is this coming from Layla Archibald, the girl who didn't like Vanessa before."

"We over came that this summer, you know when she was keeping my secret, I can trust her. Well for now that it is."

"Right but I also remember you and Jenny are friends. Are you and Vanessa also friends?"

"This is all new to me. The having more than Blair Waldorf as a friend. And even now she and I are at ends."

"Because of Chuck?"

"You can't tell me it didn't bother her I was in there today?"

"It did, why exactly did you get to?"

"Bart, surprisingly left Sophie money."

"Wow!"

"I know."

"So you going to the Brunch in the morning?"  
>"I think I should, I just don't know if it's a place for Soph yet."<p>

"No plus Moms been enjoying her company lately."

"It's so weird, mom being nice."

"Well get a good nights rest sis, that brunch will probably have some drama" Nate said "Good night baby Soph."

The next morning Layla showed up at the Palace with Riley.

"Why again was I invited?" Riley asked "Chuck and I are not really Best Friends."

"Because you are my friend and he knows that." She said.

"You're afraid that I might be right." Riley said knowing what was going on.

"No"

"Yes, Layla Archibald is afraid she is wrong and that I Riley Mason is right."

"You have a huge Ego."

"Oh I know, but I learned from the best" he laughed causing her to smile as they walked inside.

Layla spotted lots of people she knew and lots of people she didn't know. They spotted Blair and Serena and walked over to them.

"A you made it" Serena said "Wheres' that adorable little girl?"

"At home with my mom" Layla said.

"Aww I cant wait to meet her" Serena said excited.

"Who are those people?" Layla said to Blair.

"Members of the board of Bass industries. Jack wanted Chuck to be able to get to know them in a more casual setting." Blair answered.

"Jack really?" Layla said.

"Layla he is trying to help."

"So how was your non-date with Chuck last night?" Serena asked.

"He had to reschedule." Blair said.

Riley gave Layla a look that she knew as it Hmm I wonder why look. Blair got a text.

"This is Jack. He's pulling up with Chuck. Now you'll see we're just friends." Blair said and walked away.

"I'm not liking this whole Jack thing" Layla said.

"Hey! You came." Serena said making Layla notice Dan.

"I love brunch. You have waffles and eggs and little kipper-looking things in the same spot. I-i love this meal. It's perfect." Dan said.

"I know."

"Not to mention you're here."

"Excuse me. Please be quiet. Chuck and his uncle Jack are on their way up." Blair shouted.

"Someone's nervous" Riley whispered into Layla's ear.

"Which one" she commented back thinking of Dan by them.

"Both" he smiled.

Everyone started singing and Jack walked in. Layla walked over to them Riley stayed behind with Dan and Serena.

"Where's Chuck?" Layla asked.

"Relax he's in his office. I don't know how much he'll get done after the night we had." Jack said.

"What? I thought that he was working." Blair said.

"And I thought he had plans with you, but then you said he had to reschedule. I don't like this" Layla said looking at Jack.

"Blair? We need to talk to you." Penelope said.

"It's important." Hazel said.

"I highly doubt it" Layla said getting a glare from them.

"We put a hit on Dan Humphrey on "gossip girl""

"Why are you bothering me about "gossip girl" right now?" Blair said irritated.

"What do you have on Dan?" Layla asked.

"We wanted your okay before we release what we have." Penelope said ignoring Layla.

"Fine whatever release it. Go breathe somewhere else." Blair said shooing them away. "What do you mean Chuck was out with you last night?"

"Jack, where's our guest of honor?"a man and women asked.

"Pete, Alice, glad you could make it. Blair and Layla, this is Pete Holmberg, Alice Cashman, Members of Bass industries' board."

"Nice to meet you." Layla said shaking both of their hands.

"Chuck's hard at work upstairs, actually." Jack said "You should go see him. Perhaps Blair could show you the way."

"Gladly" Blair said and led them that way. Layla turned to Jack.

"Why do I have a feeling that you are up to something" she said.

"Oh little A, always trying to protect him when you know he cares for someone else. You should just give up."

"Not going to happen Jack" She said and stormed off.

"That's why I like you." he shouted toward her.

Everyones phones started to go off.

_Hold on to your floppy cable-knit hats, kids. Lonely boy's secret is out, and this one's a doozy. D wasn't cheating, But there's definitely a third party involved. Seems d. and s. share a sibling. While I'm always a fan of star-crossed lovers, At least romeo and juliet didn't share dna._

Layla looked over to Dan and Serena who had yet to look at their phone. When they noticed people starting to look, they finally did. Serena looked upset and stormed out Dan on her tail. Chuck came storming in toward Blair.

"How could you? Did you do all this?" he yelled.

"What? Throw you a brunch? Try to do something nice, supportive? Yes!" Blair answered.

"I don't need your help. Stop trying to play the wife."

Blair looked hurt by that comment. Layla watched Chuck walk out. Layla sat down Riley beside her.

"Don't" she said before he could say something.

"I wasn't going to" he said grabbing her hand.

"I'm going to stick around a little longer. See how he is."

"I'll text you later Lay" Riley said standing up and letting go of her hand.

She left the area where Brunch was and walked up to the suite. She noticed their picture was back on the night stand. That made her smile. She laid on the bed for a few minutes and decided to walk back down to where Bruch was. She heard talking between two people.

"And this is how he repays me? By giving the company to a teenager who can't keep his pecker in his pants for 24 hours?" she heard Jack say.

"At least I can keep mine in service - For longer than five minutes." Chuck responded.

"You can have that. I'll take Bass industries"

" It's not yours to take. My father gave it to me."

"Actually There is one stipulation attached to your appointment- Morality clause. Bart knew his son. He specified that should you in any way act inappropriately, the board has the option to replace you with your legal guardian, which-wouldn't you know it? Is me. I already talked to the board. I'm in charge now."

Layla watched Chuck storm out of there and decided to chase after him.

"Chuck!" she yelled.

He stopped and turned to her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No, my uncle set me up." he responded.

"I knew he was bad news but Blair wouldn't listen to me"

"Thanks, for always looking out for me."

"Always," she said.

"You should get home. I'll be okay."

"Okay" Layla said and turned around and left. She got home and went into check on Sophie she was sound asleep. She sat in the rocking chair looking at her phone.

RY:HOPE YOUR NIGHT IS WELL. AND REMEMBER YOU CAN BE ENDGAME WITH WHOEVER YOU WANT TO.

Layla smiled at her text and picked up Romeo and Juliet.

"You know Romeo dies at the end" she heard. She stood up and walked toward Chuck throwing the book down in the process.

"What are you doing here" she said to Chuck.

"I appoligized to Blair and then I needed to see you."

"Okay, and you have a bag."

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course"She said "Always!"

He leaned down and kissed her dropping his bag in the process. He picked her up twirling her around

_The problem with inheritance is That it's not always as simple as it sounds. Sometimes you get more than you bargained for. Or you discover that in gaining one thing, You've lost something else. But every once in a while, the fates smile upon you And you get the one thing you really need._


End file.
